Super Witch  A Charmed SpinOff
by Alex250P
Summary: The Second Prophecy is beginning - how will Paige cope with the introduction of the sister she has never met.  Prue and Paige have to save the world, but how will they cope when they find out? A/N: This was airing before, but I am rebooting.
1. 101  The End of the Beginning

**I do not own any characters from Charmed, I just use then in my fanfictions. Please do not copy any originality from my work as this is totally my own.**

**Super Witch**

**Season One**

**The End Of The Beginning**

**1.01**

Prue had no idea what was going on, all she remembered was Shax blasting her and Piper through the conservatory wall and then black. All she could see now was bright white lights. She stared around as memories came flooding into her throbbing head. She could see Phoebe opening the Book of Shadows for the first time, Piper accidentally freezing Jeremy, astro-projecting in Bucklands, Piper blowing up the kitchen, Leo and Piper getting married, there was so many thoughts that Prue clutched her head in pain.

As the memories started to fade Prue saw a gold outline of someone walking towards her, Prue instantly thought it was a demon and squinted her eyes at the figure, it was sent hurtling back and the hood of the golden cloak fell off, it was Sandra the Elder. Prue ran forwards and helped her up.

"I'm so sorry!" Prue said concerned.

"There is no need to apologise Prue," Sandra spoke softly, "you have been chosen, you will be the strongest there ever has been and ever probably will be, you have become a Whitelighter!"

**Opening Credits**

Prue Halliwell had had six years of training. Six years of intense, gruelling training. She now understood what Leo had meant by saying that being a Whitelighter was more than just a job. Thankfully, she had been allowed to see Grams and Patty throughout her training. That made things easier, after a hard-day practising how to orb, she would sit and chat with her mother and grand-mother, who often informed her on what was going on with Piper and Phoebe. Prue had often wondered what had happened to the Power of Three, how would her sisters have carried on without her? Upon asking, Grams often told her she wasn't allowed to mention those things. She just told Prue that their destiny wasn't complete, and that she didn't need to know, but just wait for the right time.

She wasn't going to lie; Prue thought she would make a terrible Whitelighter. The Elders often trained recently deceased people for four years before letting them out into the real world, but not Prue, she couldn't grasp orbing, healing, glamouring, anything! The Elders often made excuses for her, explaining that her witch powers made it harder for her to embrace the pacifistic powers that Whitelighter's possessed.

"It's not your fault Prue, you weren't born for this." Grams had told her once, just after telling her that Piper had given birth to a second child.

"Well than what's the point of me being here Grams? Why was I made a Whitelighter?" The question had filled Prue's head so many times.

Grams merely smiled, and told her it would all make sense in the future.

2007. June 1st, 2007 to be precise. Six years since Prue had died. Six years since she had left the Power of Three. Six years since she had left Piper and Phoebe alone. Just the two of them.

"Energy ball!" Paige Matthews-Mitchell's voice echoed around the cavernous hall of Magic School as she thrust her hand out in front of her.

The glowing ball of energy that was directed towards her suddenly stopped, shimmering in blue orbs and reversed back towards the attacker. The attacker herself was a blonde girl in her early twenties. She didn't seem fazed by Paige's deflection of the energy ball, but merely squinted her eyes and it vanished in a glow of pink light.

"I thought you were going to try it non-verbally Paige?" Billie smarted, the energy ball wasn't real, Billie had projected its being.

Paige rolled her eyes; she was supposed to be mentoring Billie, not the other way around.

"I've tried before Billie, it doesn't work, I don't see the point anyway, and my powers are fine as they are." Paige sighed, walking over to a table where she had left her mobile phone; she had a text of Piper. As Paige opened it, she felt a warm sensation on her back. She turned round to see that Billie had projected another energy ball, and it had collided with her back. Paige laughed; she was sure real energy balls were more painful than that. The text from Piper was merely asking whether she and Henry wanted to come for their dinner sometime this week, as Paige smiled, she turned round, just in time to see a third energy ball speeding towards her. She closed her eyes and put her finger to her temple, orbs surrounded Paige and just as the energy ball got closer, and the orbs stopped orbiting Paige and engulfed the energy ball, sending it flying back at Billie.

"I can do it Billie, I just choose not to. Besides, the Power of Three keeps me safe."

Prue had dreaded this day. The day she was assigned, assigned charges. Grams had told her that it would be unwise for her to try and contact her sisters, they had moved on with their lives, and Prue's reappearance may cause upset. Prue was adamant that she was going to speak to Piper and Phoebe one way or another; it wasn't as if she had been replaced. Nobody could replace Prue as the third sister; I mean did her mother magically give birth to another baby from the grave? No, Prue thought. Her presence on Earth meant the Power of Three would be reconstituted; she must have some sort of destiny to fulfil. To protect the innocent.

As Prue walked into the room, everything was piercingly white. Prue had grown accustom to the dazzling light over the years and at the end of the room, she saw Sandra and Odin sat at a white desk. Prue made her way over and smiled, she felt like a school pupil again.

"You ready Prue?" Odin spoke calmly.

"I suppose, ready as I'll ever be." Prue said getting quieter and quieter.

Sandra smiled at Prue, and began to speak.

"Now obviously you know the rules Prue, no exposure, no drawing attention to yourself, you are dead remember, if the police or any authorities catch you, they will realise that you have been dead for six years." Sandra spoke calmly, reassuringly.

"And I'm sure your mother and grandmother will have told you, no contact with your sisters, Prue, not at all." Odin spoke, sharply.

"Why?" Prue asked blankly, she wanted a definitive answer.

"Prue, if the time is right, and it is in your destiny, then you will meet again, someday." Odin's tone was ominous.

Prue eyed Odin suspiciously and then looked at Sandra, who smiled.

"Your first charge is Paris Turner." Odin said, changing the subject.

"Turner?" Prue said, any mention of Cole got her angry.

"Don't worry Prue, there is no connection, that we know of anyway.." Sandra said soothingly.

"There better not be, I'm not protecting any relative of him!" Prue raged. She wasn't allowed to know much about her sister's lives, but Grams had informed her that Piper and Phoebe had vanquished Cole, after Phoebe married him regrettably. Prue always wondered how they did it without the Power of Three.

"She lives in LA, we have found you an apartment there, and set you up with a bank account etcetera." Odin said, matter of factly.

"What if I'm no good at this?" Prue said, walking slowly towards the Elders, as she did so, a ringing sounded in her ears. She winced and clutched the sides of her head.

"Paris is calling you Prue, it is time." Sandra said, standing up and gesturing her hand at Prue.

Prue gave a half-smile, then began glowing with orbs, once her whole body was engulfed in the tiny white and blue lights she began to disappear, from head to toe.

"Do you think we should tell Prue about Paige?"

"Odin, If we do this it will destroy her, make her want to be back with her sisters and make her even more rebellious," Sandra pursed her lips, "if the prophecy is true then we need to make sure that Prue knows nothing about Paige or what has happened when she died, if this prophecy is supposed to happen, things will fall into place themselves."

Odin looked at Sandra and they both orbed out.

The busy streets of Los Angeles flashed with car headlights and advertisements and the reflection of the sun of the glass windows in shops. A blonde-haired, pretty faced girl in her early 20's was walking up the street. Her name was Paris; she was 21 and lived with her boyfriend Cruise. As she walked down the street, a faint blue light appeared in an alleyway that she had just passed. A dark-haired, freckled face poked out from the alleyway. Prue then stood up, straightened her jacket and followed Paris. Prue looked at Paris; she looked worried and scared as she let her self into her apartment. Prue ran towards the door as it slammed shut.

"Come on Prue, you can do this." Prue reassured herself as she orbed out.

She orbed back in just to see Paris throw her handbag on the sofa and collapse onto it. Suddenly, a tanned, blonde-haired, muscular man in his late 20's walked in wearing a sleeveless top and some ripped jeans. Paris smiled as he walked over to her and embraced her in a kiss.

"How was work?" The man asked Paris.

"Crap, as usual!" Paris replied. The man walked back into the bedroom. Prue stared at the man.

"Oh my god!" Prue whispered raising her eyebrows staring at the man's muscled arms, smirking. As Prue said this, Paris looked up.

"Who's there?" Paris shouted to the room.

Meanwhile, in San Francisco in a back alley there was a glow of purple light and a young, blonde-haired girl in her 20's appeared. A Darklighter then orbed in behind her and conjured his arrow he shot a sleek trimmed wooden one at the girl and she put up her hand. It flew back at the Darklighter and he ducked, the arrow sailed over him and pierced the wall behind him.

"Paige! Now!" The girl shouted to the night.

As she said this bright white and blue light appeared, a couple of feet away from the Darklighter, in the form of a pale, attractive, dark-haired woman wearing a red jumper and some jeans, she had an engagement and a wedding ring on her fingers. Behind the Darklighter was a red-haired woman in her 30's cowering on the floor. The Darklighter turned round and shot an arrow at the cowering woman, the blonde-haired girl waved her hand and it turned into a bouquet of flowers which dropped out of the air at the woman's feet.

"Hey! Darklighter, come get me you son of a bitch!" Paige yelled to the towering figure dressed all in black.

The Darklighter clenched his teeth in rage and shot yet another arrow at Paige. Paige held up her hand and shouted:

"Arrow!"

The arrow glowed with blue orbs and flew back at the Darklighter hitting him in the chest. He screamed in pain and blew up. Paige ran over to the cowering woman.

"Ok, come on your okay, get up…" Paige said helping the woman to her feet.

"What, how did, what, how the hell did you do that?"

The red-haired woman spoke shaking, looking at Paige and the blonde-haired girl.

"It's okay, I'm Paige and this is my, errmm, assistant Billie. I'm your whitelighter," The red-haired woman looked at Paige confused, "that's sort of like a guardian angel and you are one too! Paige smiled.

"Ok, is this like a show or something? Am I on Funny Home Videos?" The woman said.

"No, but all you need to know is that if there's any trouble then we'll be there to help you!" Billie stated impressed.

Paige looked pitifully at her dazzled charge.

"Do you wanna go home?"

"Yes." The woman whimpered.

Paige sighed and waved her hand, her charge glistened into blue orbs and dissipated into the night sky.

"Assistant? I'm not your 'assistant' I am your charge." Billie complained.

"Well what was I suppose to say," Paige asked confused, "anyway I need to go and speak to the Elders, so you're gonna have to go home."

"No, Paige, please I wanna see the Eld…"

"Manor!"

Billie orbed out through mid-sentence.

"Ok, up we go.."

Paige put her hands on her hips and orbed out.

Back in L.A., There was a knock on Paris's door. She got up off the sofa, just as Cruise came out of the bedroom. Paris opened the door to see three men in black suits standing there.

"Hi, can I help you?" Paris asked politely.

"Yes, can we come in?" One of the men asked, ominously.

Prue narrowed her eyes in confusion, something wasn't right.

"Errm, I don't usually invite strangers into my home.." Paris never managed to finish her sentence; one of the men conjured an energy ball and threw it at Paris.

She screamed and held her hand up trying to do something. As she did this a jet of flames shot from her hand, obliterating the energy ball and sending two of the three demons flying into the corridor wall. The remaining demon then threw an energy ball at Cruise sending him flying through the living room wall. Prue came out from her hiding place and waved her hand, the demon flew into the sofa just as Paris turned round. Prue then closed her eyes as her head drooped onto her chest. In a glow of purple light a copy of Prue appeared behind the demon and she karate chopped the back of his neck. Yelling, he turned round just to see Prue's foot collide with his face. He fell to the floor just as Prue's astral self vanished.

"Let me guess, another god damn whitelighter!" Paris screeched as the two demons from the hallway advanced on her.

She waved her hands a couple of times but nothing happened. One of the demons drew an athamae from his pocket and threw it straight at Paris she screamed just as Prue squinted her eyes sending Paris hurtling out of the way of the weapon. As it drew closer to Prue circling through the air she orbed out making the knife go right through her into the rubble of what had been a wall. Paris then noticed her hand was getting hot, she stared and saw a raging fireball erupting there, not knowing what to do she threw it at the demon who threw the knife at her, the knife passed through the fireball and the metal melted and fell in a thick puddle on the floor, the fireball hit the demon squarely in the chest and he extorted in pain and obliterated.

Prue then turned to the demon who she had knocked out with her foot. He got up with a shiny black bruise on his right eye.

"You shouldn't have done that you little witch!" The demon raged.

"Go to hell!" Prue yelled as she held out her arm and pulled it back.

A long sharp bread knife levitated of the kitchen surface and pierced the demon's back. He groaned and exploded into a thousand pieces. The other demon looked at them both and shimmered out.

"Are you okay?" Prue asked Paris concerned.

"I'm fine; I knew it wouldn't be long until they sent another whitelighter. Look, get this message across, I don't want these powers, I want a normal life!" Paris shouted waving her hand in the direction of Prue.

Without meaning too, she threw a blast of fire throwing Prue backwards into a cabinet. Paris put her hands over her mouth and gasped.

"Oh, I'm sorry!" Paris said gasping.

"You know, I'm Prue" Prue said picking herself up, "and it's a good job that I'm dead!"

Wyatt Matthew Halliwell was sitting in his bedroom, very bored. He looked at all his toys, he was outgrowing them a lot now. Wyatt picked up a toy soldier and threw it across the floor. Bored, Wyatt looked at Chris sleeping gracefully in his small bed. He looked at all the old teddies and broken toys, he smiled as they all glowed with orbs and vanished. They re-appeared over Chris's bed and dropped on him. Chris sat bolt upright and started to ball and cry. Wyatt knew he was in trouble. He cowered as he heard angry footsteps coming up the stairs. The door flung open and there stood his mother, Piper, the eldest Charmed One.

"Christopher Perry Halliwell, what is all this…" Piper stopped. She stared at Wyatt then back at Chris with all Wyatt's toys on his bed.

"Wyatt! Why did… don't you orb out on me!" Piper yelled as Wyatt orbed out.

Upstairs in the attic, Billie was talking on her cell phone as Phoebe walked in.

"So, yeah! Of course I'm coming tomorrow! I might need a bit of magical assistance but hey, would I miss your 21st?" Billie said smiling into her cell.

"No, not since we've been friends for over a decade but, there's this new whitelighter and…" The voice on the other end said.

"Please! Who needs Whitelighters! Mine is permanently up my ass!" Billie said again into her phone.

Billie looked as Phoebe gestured to Billie to come downstairs.

"Ok, sweetie, I've gotta go so I'll see you tomorrow!" Billie chirped, closing her phone.

"Where are you going tomorrow?" Phoebe asked curious.

"Just to see and old friend for her 21st, it's no big deal." Billie spoke casually walking out of the attic door.

A figure in a golden cloak orbed up into the clouds, there were thousands of ghosts of where he had appeared and he looked around for a few minutes. He saw two women ghosts conversing in deep conversation. He strolled over to them and joined in.

"… so then I told Victor that… oh, hello Odin, not seen you for a while!" The familiar voice of the Charmed Ones mother, Patty, smiled.

"Good evening, Patty, Penny." Odin spoke sharply

"Hello darling, long time no see!" Grams said laughing.

"I am not here to joke, Penny I am here on business as it concerns your granddaughters." Odin spoke firmly bowing his head.

"Why? Has something happened are they alright?" Patty said frantically.

"They are fine, it concerns the second prophecy." Odin spoke more quietly so no other ghosts could here.

"The second prophecy, how does that concern the girls?" Penny asked worried.

"The second prophecy, the tale of two half-sisters finally meeting each other and combining forces making them the most powerful force of good the world has ever known. Even more powerful than the power of three." Odin said yet again quietly.

"That prophecy was made years ago, by that mad old witch who nobody ever believed; I'm surprised you even have it on record." Penny said, she had always believed her Wiccan knowledge was superior to anybody else's.

"We record every prophecy Penny, and with the Charmed One's destiny supposedly complete, I'm not surprised that another prophecy has come into effect.

"But Odin, if I remember correctly, that Prophecy states that the sisters will only be united for one battle and one battle alone. Obviously, is this is about the girls it will have to include Paige, but she has fought numerous battles with Piper and Phoebe. How can this be possible?" Patty said, although not in her corporeal form, the look of worry was clearly etched onto her face.

"But then, Piper and Phoebe aren't Paige's only half-sisters, are they..." Odin said, moving closer to Patty and Penny.

"The unification of two half-sisters, half-witches, half-whitelighters." Odin stated staring into Patty and Penny's eyes.

"Do you mean, are, are you saying that Paige and…" Patty stopped.

"Prue." Penny finished her sentence and they both looked at each other wide-eyed.

The next morning dawned bright and breezy. Piper, Phoebe and Paige watched as Billie grabbed her suitcase, glowed pink and vanished.

"Whose 21st is she going too?" Phoebe asked Piper.

"I dunno, I think it began with a P, it could be Petunia, no, Patricia, no, it was Paris, Paris that's it!" Piper said looking up and down the street.

"What is it with our family and P's..." Phoebe muttered.

Piper chuckled and touched Phoebe's arm as she made her way into the kitchen, where Leo was feeding Wyatt and Chris breakfast.

"… _What?" Piper said turning to Prue._

"_Err, nothing I just felt a chill, Phoebe?" Prue shouted looking upwards, "Phoebe?" She shouted again._

"_Phoebe where are you?" Piper shouted upstairs as a doctor turned to them._

_Suddenly the doors of the manor burst open and a tornado came hurtling towards the three of them, it knocked Prue and Piper to the floor. The tornado stopped in front of the doctor and turned into a demon with: pale blue skin, grey hair flapping in the wind and cold grey eyes. He turned to the doctor._

"_Dear god!" The doctor whimpered as Shax, The Source's assassin raised his hand._

"_No!" Prue yelled, getting up and pushing the doctor out of the way but being blasted backwards through the conservatory wall._

"_Prue!" Piper shouted as she got up and ran in front of Shax. She whimpered and was blasted backwards through what was left of the wall. Shax smiled to himself as he saw the sisters bleeding and dying he then turned to the doctor and grinned._

"_What are you?"_

"_The End!" Shax raised his hand and a ball of light blasted the doctor backwards and through the dining room window instantly killing him._

Suddenly Prue woke up hot and sweaty. Her heart was racing and she was breathing deeply. She looked around; she was back in her apartment in Los Angeles, miles away from the manor. It had all been a dream. There was a chink of light poking out of a gap in the curtains. She squinted her eyes and the curtains flew open. She got out of bed and stretched. She was wearing a grey sleeveless pyjama top and grey checked pyjama bottoms. Her hair was up in a clip and she was obviously very tired. She stared at her alarm clock, it read 9:38. She walked over to her chest of drawers and pulled out some clothes. She put them on and sat at her breakfast bar and had some cereal.

Little did Prue know that a cab right outside her apartment building was carrying Billie and all her luggage. She sat in the back of the taxi with her legs crossed dosing. The cab went down three more streets and turned a couple of times until it pulled up in front of Paris and Cruise's apartment. Billie jolted and woke up.

"That will be $40 dollars honey." The man driving the cab said holding out his hand.

"Ok, I hope Phoebe won't mind me borrowing some out of her purse." Billie said putting her hand in her bag and pulling out a wad of dollar notes and handing it to the man.

She grabbed hold of her suitcase and climbed out of the car. She strolled briskly to the door and rang the bell for Cruise and Paris. The weather was cold and crisp and a gust of wind nearly knocked Billie off balance as she made her way up the few steps to the front door, this was very odd weather for the beginning of June. She stood, staring at the gloomy, grey sky as Cruise came to the door.

"Billie." Cruise said staring at Billie with a look of disgust on his face.

Billie walked in and saw Paris kneeling on the floor cleaning up broken glass.

"Paris! Oh, honey how are you?" Billie screamed smiling from ear to ear running up to Paris.

Paris stood up and the two old friends hugged each other.

"Oh, it's so good to see you!" Paris went on still hugging Billie.

Paris and Billie sat down on the sofa and began to catch up while Cruise made his way to the bedroom, unnerved by Billie's company.

"We should go shopping!" Paris said grabbing her purse off the coffee table.

Billie smiled at her and they proceeded to the door.

Two hours later, the two girls came tipsily laughing out of the automatic doors carrying seven bags each. They went down and alleyway for a shortcut and as they were about to emerge on the street a demon shimmered in. Paris recognised him as one of the demons that had attacked her the day before, the demons appeared in front of them and Billie and Paris backed away.

"Ok, RUN!" Paris said as they ran the other way only to see another demon shimmer in as well. Billie waved her hand and the demon stumbled but nothing else happened. Paris waved her hand trying to create a fireball, but yet again nothing happened. As the demons closed in on the two girls, two figures orbed in on both sides of the alleyway. Paige orbed in first and saw Billie and Paris.

"Billie! Are you? Energy Ball!" Paige cried, concerned.

The Energy ball orbed into Paige's hand and she threw it at one of the demons. It knocked him backwards into the street and was hit by a moving car. Prue then orbed in and waved her hand at the other demon it did a bit more than Billie's telekinetic wave but all it did was knock him to the ground. Paige then looked up at Prue.

"Oh, my god! Prue!" Paige gasped.

**End Of Episode**

**Thanks for reading the first episode of Super Witch! Please make my day and hit that review button down there!**


	2. 102  The Second Prophecy

**I do not own any characters from Charmed, I just use then in my fanfictions. Please do not copy any originality from my work as this is totally my own.**

**Super Witch**

**Season One**

**The Second Prophecy**

**1.02**

Paige was staring at Prue in astonishment, the demon that had been hit by the car then picked himself up out of the road and threw an energy ball at the girls, Paris panicked and created a blast of fire which disintegrated the energy ball and hit the other demon in the chest. He was knocked backwards into the road again and blew up. Paige then backed away from Prue,

"I'm hallucinating! You died six years ago! Your dead, you're a demon!" Paige spluttered trying to find words.

"I'm sorry? Who are you?" Prue asked moving closer to Paige, "and how do you know about demons?"

Prue then remembered that the girl had orbed in and then said.

"Oh, are you a whitelighter? Are you new at this?" Prue asked politely.

"No way! I'm not falling for that trick!" Paige said laughing.

She called for a trash can and threw it at Prue. Prue looked at it and squinted her eyes; it fell to the floor as Paige looked back.

"Okay! You have the same powers as Prue! That's too much of a coincidence!" Paige screamed as she kicked Prue in the stomach and orbed behind her.

Paige ran over to Billie and Paris and grabbed there arms. As Prue looked round and yelled, Paige, Billie and Paris orbed out. Prue stopped and looked at the space where Billie, Paris and Paige had been.

"Good job of protecting your first charge Prue!" She said smacking her head with her hand as she orbed out.

**Opening Credits**

_Warwick Avenue by Duffy plays as aerial shots of Los Angeles and San Francisco are shown. The shots get closer to the ground until the music fades as we arrive at the Halliwell Manor where Paige, Billie and Paris are just about to orb in._

Three figures appeared in a swirl of bright white and blue lights into the attic of the Halliwell Manor. It turned into the form of Paige, Paris and Billie.

"So, are you saying that that was Prue? As in, Piper and Phoebe's sister?" Billie said looking confused.

"I don't think so she died six years ago!" Paige said walking over to the Book of Shadows.

Suddenly, Phoebe and Coop appeared in a pinkish glow, kissing violently.

"Phoebe!" Paige yelled.

Phoebe broke the kiss with the sound like a plunger being pulled away from something.

"What? Oh, Hi Billie, and you are?" Phoebe questioned as Coop buttoned his shirt back up.

"Leaving!" Paris said panicking, shooting for the door.

"No you don't!" Paige spoke as she called for a chest and placed it in front of the door.

"You will move that or I will blast it open!" Paris yelled.

"Difficult charge?" Phoebe said looking at Paige to Paris.

"You could say that! But what worries me is that Billie and Paris were being attacked by a demon impersonating Prue!" Paige said exasperatedly.

"You know that jokes like that aren't funny Paige." Phoebe said as she hung her head.

"I'm not lying! She even said that she was Prue, she had the power of telekinesis and orbing!"

"She orbed? Prue could never orb she wasn't part whitelighter." Phoebe said walking towards Paris, bluntly trying to ignore Paige.

"I'm not lying she was there right in front of me!" Paige said annoyed.

"Paige, stop it now! It's not nice to lie about things like that you have never lost a sister so you wouldn't understand what it feels like!" Phoebe yelled.

"Phoebe, I think you and Piper forget sometimes that Prue was my sister as well! I lost her too!" Paige raged, years of anger bubbling up inside of her.

"Did you live with her for thirty years?" Phoebe retorted, knowing straight after that she had gone too far.

Paige looked at Phoebe hurt and annoyed. Billie was looking at them both looking scared and Paris had stopped trying to blast the chest out the way.

There was suddenly a sound of someone trying to open the attic door and a shout.

"Phoebe? Paige? Are you in there?" The familiar voice of Leo sounded.

"Yeah!" Phoebe and Paige both yelled.

"Well can you unlock the damn door please?" Leo yelled wrestling with the door.

Paris looked up at Paige, Phoebe, Billie and Coop and then to the door, she lifted up her hand and waved it. Fire erupted out of her palm and hit the chest and the door with a crackling sound. Phoebe and Paige who were the closest were knocked backwards and Coop waved his hand as Leo's yells could be heard from the behind the smouldering door. Coop's ring then flashed pink and time stopped. Phoebe and Paige's bodies were suspended in mid-air. Billie was stopped in her tracks as she made her way towards the door. Paris's fireball stopped erupting and Coop then waved his hand again. Leo's body teleported into the room next to him as time unfroze. The door obliterated; bits of wood flying everywhere and Paris fled from the scene.

"Leo! Dude, are you okay?" Coop asked bending down to look at Leo.

"Yeah, thanks!" Leo spoke groggily getting to his feet.

"Paige! Paige! I'm going after her!" Billie said as she glowed pink and vanished.

Prue orbed into her messy apartment and sat down on her bed with her head in her hands. She could not believe that she had lost her first charge to a violent whitelighter. She looked around and thought of where Paris lived. She then thought of Cruise. She smiled and by accident her head dropped onto her chest.

At Paris and Cruise's apartment, Cruise was sitting slouched on the sofa with no top on watching T.V. Prue astral projected in to see him nod off. She walked over to him and put her face close to his. She smiled as she looked at his chest giggling. Suddenly, Cruise stirred and Prue astralled out.

She came back to her senses in her apartment. And looked shocked at what had just happened. She looked around, waved her hand and her cell phone came zooming towards her. She dialled a number and it rang. She waited, and waited. Paris's cell phone was turned off. What was she doing? She was acting like a kid? Prue thought for a moment, she supposed it was because she had nobody to be responsible for anymore.

"Damn it!" Prue yelled throwing her phone onto the bed. She fingered her long dark brown hair as she orbed out.

Heaven was crammed with talking Elders and reporting Whitelighters.

"This is serious! Where is Prue? Prue! Prue!" Odin yelled as Sandra told him that Paris had escaped.

Prue then orbed in and looked over at Odin.

"You called?" Prue asked tentatively.

"Yes! We sure did!" Odin yelled.

Paris kicked down the front door the Halliwell Manor and pelted flat out down the road. Billie appeared in pink lights in front of the doors and ran after her.

"Paris, stop! Paris!" Billie yelled clutching her coat around her chest

"No, I need to get home! Where am… I?" Paris stuttered as she caught a glimpse of the Golden Gate Bridge upon the horizon.

"San, San, I'm in San Francisco!" That's miles away from L.A! I never thought I'd do this but, Prue! Prue!" Paris yelled looking up at the sky.

As Odin was trying to sense Paris, Prue got a jingling in her head.

"Oww! My, my charge is calling! It must be Paris!" Prue concentrated clutching her head.

"Then go and get her! You need to make amends for losing her to a witch! Who was it anyway?" Odin asked sternly.

"Dunno? She could orb though and did this thing where she said something and it orbed into a different place. She knew who I was though?" Prue said confused.

Odin looked at Sandra and all the other Elders. He looked worried and hurriedly turned back to Prue.

"Quickly then! Go!" Odin commanded as Prue hastily orbed out.

"Do you think it was Paige?" Sandra asked Odin with an 'I told you so look' upon her face.

"Well of course it was, 'can make things orb to other places and knew me' of course it was Paige! She will have her Whitelighter status stripped for this!" Odin seethed; he had never warmed to the Halliwell Sisters.

"Now, Odin that isn't fair. Prue had no idea that Paige was going to be there. I believe Paige was there because Billie was with Paris at the time. That isn't fair; you said only if she makes contact with her sisters. She hasn't. This could be the beginning of the Second Prophecy?" Sandra spoke calmly.

"This isn't the beginning Sandra, this is the end of the beginning." Odin spoke, with the realisation sinking into him, the magical world had another battle on their hands, and Prue and Paige were soon to come into contact again.

In the middle of Prescott Street, Paris was staring round widely.

"I don't want to be a witch! I don't want to have to save the world! I just want to be left alone with my boyfriend in L.A!" Paris was screaming now, years of battling against her powers, against her destiny, against herself.

"Paris, honey, keep it down! We don't want…." Billie started quieting Paris.

"I do not give a damn about people hearing me Billie! You were supposed to be my friend! If you like being a witch! Fine! I won't stop you, but you can't pressure me into being one to as I hate it and I want Prue, to get her ass down here!" As Paris screeched this to the air, a glowing figure surrounded by blue and white swirling lights materialised into the form of Prue.

"You took your time!" Paris yelled as Prue looked at Billie.

"Oh, it's you! Are you OK after the demon attack?" Prue asked politely yet again.

"Oh, god, Prue." Billie spoke her eyes widening backing away.

Prue looked in confusion at Billie, and then looked up. Her mouth dropped, she never thought she would be stood here again, the Manor looked the same almost, she needed to get out of here, this was against the rules.

"How do you know me? What is going on?" Prue asked a little less politely.

"You're, you're, PIPER!" Billie yelled as Prue walked closer.

"Piper? Piper!" Prue thought as Piper came running out of the open Halliwell Manor.

Piper ran towards Billie who screamed:

"Piper, demon!"

Billie started to walk backwards as Piper ran towards Prue and Paris. Prue then waved her arm and Billie went soaring backwards colliding with Piper. Prue then grabbed Paris's arm and orbed out just as Piper picked her head off the floor.

"I'm getting too old for this!" Piper smarted looking round at Billie.

"It was Prue!" Billie said looking shaken and scared.

"Prue? Paige has talked you into it as well!" It's not funny Billie! It's not funny!" Piper said getting to her feet and running back into the Manor, her eyes tearing up.

Prue orbed into Paris's apartment to see Cruise pacing. Prue slumped into a chair panting, she couldn't breathe. All this went unnoticed by Paris and Cruise however who began a blazing row.

"Where the hell have you been?" Cruise asked, rounding on Paris.

"I've been attacked by a demon okay!" Paris yelled back.

"You could at least bother to tell me!"

"Well maybe I didn't have time while I was trying to stay alive you were sat on your fat ass watching TV!"

"I wasn't watching TV all the time, how would you even know you were out getting beat up!"

At this Paris burst into tears and ran into her bedroom. Billie then appeared in a glow of purple light. As she materialised Prue started to orb out. She couldn't handle facing anybody. She didn't even know Paris yet, but it struck her that she was feisty, if not a little over-dramatic. As the last remaining orb wisped away, Billie became corporeal.

"Where's Paris?" Billie asked straight-faced.

"She's gone off crying to the bedroom, you know I'm sure she is hiding something from me!" Cruise said sarcastically.

"You know, I forgot how much I hate you!" Billie spat at Cruise and walked into the bedroom.

Paris was sitting huddled on her bed crying. Billie walked over to her and put her hand on her shoulder.

"Paris, honey? Paris? Don't let this spoil your 21st. Happy Birthday, I forgot to say it before!" Billie soothed.

"Spoil? Spoil? It already has spoiled it Billie! I lead a normal happy life from demons and powers and fireballs and then I get a new Whitelighter and my life just goes splat!" Paris sobbed, her cheeks red raw from her tears. It struck Billie as odd, she had never been this teary in high school, she had always been the one to hold back her emotions.

"It's a part of who you are Paris, nobody can take that away from you, well, maybe a warlock could but anyway. It's a gift, not a curse. You need to know that and take pride in that and not hide from your destiny." Billie calmed.

"It's just, I don't want this destiny, I want to be normal like everyone and I try my best to shut these powers out and it doesn't work!" Paris screeched as she sobbed even harder.

They both then heard a slam and knew that Cruise had gone for a walk. Billie then turned to Paris again.

"And he doesn't help! We're in a bit of a bad place at the minute Billie, I, I've slept with somebody else."

Billie opened her eyes in shock.

"What? Oh Paris, no matter how bad things have gotten you shouldn't have, does he know?"

"No, I can't bring myself to say anything," Paris said, she had stopped crying now, and was composing herself, she flicked her golden brown hair out of her eyes and continued talking, "I do love him, I just, I'm not as happy as I use to be." Paris sighed, laying back on her bed, her head falling against her pillows.

Billie stared at Paris, why had it taken them this long to get back in contact, her first person she knew that was a witch before the sisters, and they had lost contact.

"Now come on! It's four and your birthday party starts at Club Sanuk at seven! I'll help you get ready hun!" Billie said lifting the tone a little.

Billie went to the spare room and brought her make-up bag and clothes into Paris's bedroom, they smiled at each other and Paris sat down on her dressing table to get ready for her 21st.

Paige and Henry were sitting down on the couch of their apartment. Henry was glaring at Paige as he kept thinking she was not telling him something.

"What aren't you telling me Paige?" Henry asked politely

"Henry! For the thousandth time there is nothing!" Paige yelled.

"You know if there was something you could tell me." Henry said kissing Paige on the forehead.

Paige sat thinking about Prue; she had never gone into detail about her with Henry and thought this was the perfect time.

"Okay…"

That night came faster than Paris and Billie had expected. They walked through the great arch door of Club Sanuk and stared round at waiters carrying glasses of champagne and nibbles. There were already a few people there.

"Happy 21st!" The crowd shouted and cheered.

Billie smiled and walked over to one of the waiters and took a glass of champagne. Paris looked at her and freed her mind from worrying about Prue and her powers and started to enjoy herself. The night went on and around nine, Cruise walked through the door. He looked very handsome wearing a crisp white shirt with a black dinner jacket on with some ripped jeans. He looked around and saw Paris joking with one of her work colleagues, all the girls looked up and started giggling with their next door neighbour as Paris looked up.

"Cruise?"

"I wouldn't miss this for the world honey…" Cruise spoke as he embraced Paris into his arms and gave her a ferocious kiss.

All the girls started drooling and the boys were looking pretty impressed as there eyes followed Paris's back right down to her perfectly shaped backside.

They broke apart and hugged as Billie walked over and stroked Paris's back. Cruise looked at Billie, he gave her a cold look and walked away. Paris then sat down at a booth with her head in her hands. Could she keep up this façade for long?

The night was a huge success resulting that by eleven most of the room was hardly managing to stand on its feet.

The streetlamps of Los Angeles reflected in the glass of a small apartment in the middle of town. The roads were quiet and all seemed eerie.

Prue Halliwell lay in her cheap bed asleep, her brunette hair strewn across her pillows and her right hand outstretched before her. She was dreaming;

_Prue was walking through a beautiful garden with roses and flowers all around her, there was a feeling of peace in the air as she walked, she knew that she had to find something, something that she had no idea was. All she knew was that somebody else wanted it as well and she had to get to it first. She walked on and started to walk faster and faster, it got to the point where she was jogging. She then started to run._

Paige cuddled up to Henry and started to dream.

_Paige was running through wild forests and thickening brambles. Her clothes were tearing on thorns and her hair was being caught on branches, leaves were crunching under her feet as she emerged out of a clearing into a beautiful garden with roses and flowers everywhere, she saw something running in front of her and was about to pursuit when…_

Paige was awoken by a terrible jingling in her ears, she clutched them in pain and pulled on her jeans and a top and orbed out.

Prue was awoken by a terrible jingling in her ears, she screamed, she had never experienced pain like this before. She pulled a jumper and a worn pair of trousers on and disappeared in a haze of orbs.

Meanwhile at Club Sanuk everything seemed normal enough, normal for a demon attack anyway.

Almost twenty demons flamed in at once, it took some people a while to realise what had just happened, the demons conjured some glowing red fireballs and threw them at anyone they could see. Some people ducked and the fireballs hit the bar, on contact the fireballs exploded sending a shower of wood and glass over everyone. Billie spun round, she struggled to master what was happening, the after effect of the wine was starting to kick in and everything was blurry. She saw some blurry figures with red things in their hands and waved her arm at one of them. The demons arm jolted into a random direction and the fireball flew out of it. It hit a man in the back and exploded; he screamed and was sent hurtling forwards colliding with a booth. Cruise who wasn't as drunk as all the rest of them sped towards Paris who was struggling to stand on her feet but a fireball exploded a few feet away from where he was standing. He fell to the floor and groaned, he had fallen on a broken wine bottle and the glass had cut through his shirt and pierced his back. Billie was repeatedly trying to fling demons away but her powers seemed to be affected by her alcohol-infested state. Paris waved her hands mirroring what the demons were doing trying to create a fireball, there was a feeble wisp of smoke and then Paris collapsed. As the demons started firing more fireballs, Prue orbed in, she stared round in horror and hastily deflected a fireball away from a screaming woman.

"What the hell?" Prue whispered to herself as she flung a demon onto the smashed up bar.

She then turned round and orbed on the spot as a fireball came soaring towards her. She orbed back in as it hit the bar and exploded, Billie was still feebly trying to fly a demon out of her way but she was so drunk her powers were refusing to work for her. In the midst of screaming and explosions three figures appeared in swirling bright lights.

"Oh my… I've heard of a rave but this is ridiculous!" Phoebe Halliwell winced as a man flew over the bar and landed in a pile of broken glass.

Piper then got the grasp of what was happening and started to walk forward and tried to blow up some demons. Some of the weaker ones imploded while the stronger ones were only knocked backwards.

Scurrying people had begun to flee out of the club doors. Billie had stumbled over to the door and held out her hand when the metal corrugated gate fell down on top of it. A demon had locked them in. Billie groaned and concentrated all her might on trying to project herself into a sober state. It worked. She held her head up and instantly flung a demon backwards over a chair. Paige then ran over to Billie and was about to talk to her when she saw a demon advancing for a cowering girl she yelled:

"Bar Stool! Demon!"

The Bar stool orbed out and in behind the demon who then glowed with orbs and fell into it. It crumpled under his weight and Billie projected the demon's fireball into a teddy bear. Phoebe had pounced on a demon and was wrestling with an athamae he had pulled out of his cloak. Phoebe pushed it away from her but he was trying to push it back. Prue, who was at the other side of the club tending to Cruise and Paris, didn't recognise Phoebe and flicked her finger. The athamae that Phoebe and the demon were struggling with flew out of there grip and into the demons neck. Phoebe looked around and quickly levitated, pulling a demon up by the collar with her. She flew forwards dropping the demon behind the bar onto a pile of bodies.

Prue watched in amazement as she saw a woman levitating over the bar. She darted towards her as she landed and came face to face with her baby sister. The glow in Phoebe's eyes reflecting off the burning bar burned outline's into Prue's hazel eyes.

"It's true, you're here…" Phoebe spoke quietly, with that she threw herself at Prue and hugged her. Prue was crying, her face white with shock.

"Pheebs?" Prue whispered

Piper looked over at Phoebe hugging someone, she ran over but then there was a huge explosion which sent Prue and Phoebe catapulting across the crumbling club. Smashing into the wall and falling with a thud. A demon had created a super charged fireball and exploded it on the roof. Rubble upon rubble was hammering down on the terrified crowd. Piper waved her hands while sheltering her eyes from the dirt and the rubble. The collapsing rock froze in mid-air as Paige and Billie ran over to her.

"We need to get out of here now!" Paige yelled over the tumultuous screaming and banging.

"No! We need to heal Phoebe!" Piper said looking over Paige's shoulder at Phoebe's limp body.

"Oh my god, Paige go!" Billie screamed as the rubble unfroze.

Paige began to run towards Phoebe as screaming people banged on the metal gates. Billie turned round and telekinetically pushed the gates open and blasted open the door. There was a huge stampede of people as more explosions went off right near the doors. People were being hurt, some were probably dead and the Charmed Ones could do nothing about it, the demons were multiplying every time one of them was vanquished.

Paige kneeled down beside Phoebe and healed the wound at the back of her head, she then stirred and rolled over and a woman was underneath her. Paige turned her over and saw Prue's eyes flickering.

"Guys! Piper, Billie! Over here!" Paige yelled as Piper and Billie hurried over. As Piper got a glimpse of the body Paige was lying over she buckled.

Prue's eyes opened and saw her younger sister bending over her hugging her.

"Piper?" Prue groaned as she got up into a sitting position.

Paige looked at Piper who looked at Phoebe who stood up behind them. Billie smiled as Phoebe and Piper embraced there older sister.

"God we've missed yo…" Piper began

The rest of her sentence was drowned out by the worst explosion of the night. The remaining demons had combined there fireballs and exploded the entire club. Piper turned round and tried to freeze it but was knocked off her feet to quickly. The force of the blast shook Prue's brain. She turned to see Paris and Cruise's body and then they were engulfed in flames. Paige grabbed Billie, Phoebe and Piper and prepared to orb out but the explosion knocked Piper out of the way accidentally breaking the orb chain. Piper was flung back into Prue who was in mid-orb. Piper and Prue crumpled to the floor as all the demons flamed out.

The flames seemed that hot on Piper's skin that it was almost cold. She didn't care if she lived or died she just wanted this pain to end; she could feel the warm hand of her big sister. Or that could just be a smouldering rock. She did not know whether she was up or down. She just knew that she was moving through the air and had slammed into something hot.

In the Halliwell Manor there was the jingling sound of orbs and three figures screamed and fell onto the dining table with a thud. Leo ran down the stairs and ran over to the three women lying on the table. Billie, Paige and Phoebe groaned.

"Are you guys okay?" Leo asked concerned

"If you define okay as in critical agony then yeah, I suppose we're okay Leo!" Paige groaned burying her head in her hair.

Leo grimaced at Phoebe and Billie who closed their eyes and rested on the table. Leo helped Paige up who winced as he gripped her burnt arm.

"What happened?" Leo spoke looking worried at Phoebe and Billie.

"Well, long story short, demons wrecked Billie's friends 21st , and.." Phoebe broke off as she picked herself off the table, what was she suppose to say? That their sister who had been dead for six years had appeared in the middle of a demonic attack?

"So where is Piper?" Leo asked shocked.

"They're, they're, they're not here?" Billie asked looking round.

"They're? Who is she with?" Leo asked, confused

"Oh god, Leo, we'll, explain later..." Paige said exasperatedly getting up.

Phoebe stood next to Paige, they looked more like sisters now then they ever had, their dark brown hair their eyes their entire face. Billie then stood next to them.

"Come on Jenkins, let's go!" Phoebe said holding her hand and taking Paige's.

"Wait I need to see Piper!" Leo spoke just as Paige, Phoebe and Billie orbed out in swirling white lights.

Club Sanuk was quiet now, there was the odd fire glimmering in the moonlight. The roof had caved in and there were four bodies lying on the stained laminate floor. The one in the worst state was a man in his late 20's. He had broken glass stuck in his back and his shirt was ripped and stained with blood. He was full of burns and scorch marks, his skin red raw, blistering and peeling. He was lying next to a girl in her early 20's beautiful but severely scarred. Then there were two other figures hanging over the smouldering bar. One of them wasn't as hurt as badly the other who's clothes were still emitting smoke. As the darkness consumed the awful scene, the four bodies shined for a few seconds in a haze of blue and white lights.

Help was here.

**End Of Episode**

**Hope you enjoyed the episode, please review! **


	3. 103 Accepting Fate

**I do not own any characters from Charmed, I just use then in my fanfictions. Please do not copy any originality from my work as this is totally my own.**

**Super Witch**

**Season One**

**Accepting Fate**

**1.03**

Paris's mind was in overdrive, she was seeing flashes of her life right before her eyes. She saw a little brown haired girl floating above the ground. She saw her parents shouting, she saw her in college, she saw her at a grave then all she could see was golden lights. Her eyes flickered; a pale brunette woman was peering over her withdrawing her hands.

"Are you okay? Paris, right?" Paige Matthews-Mitchell asked.

Paris tried to thank Paige but all she managed to do was cough blood. A couple of feet away a man was being forced to relive his childhood memories. He stirred and groaned as painful flashes of his life darted through his head. Paige crawled over to him and held her palms over his back. Golden light showered him in shining pure beams; he was muttering words like 'fault' and 'help'. Paige stopped healing him as his chest started to rise and fall in deep breaths. Billie Jenkins stared troublingly at her best friend that she had known for almost 19 years. Paige stood up with her sister Phoebe next to her.

"So, where are Piper and," Phoebe started looking around she saw two bodies hanging over the bar, "Prue." Phoebe finished.

Paige, Phoebe and Billie ran over to them and Billie screamed. The body nearest them was Piper's. Her face was burnt and so were her clothes and skin. Paige held her hands over her and she healed her. Phoebe then walked over to Prue who was stirring. Paige held her hands over Prue but nothing happened.

"I, I, I think she's a Whitelighter?" Paige said as Prue's eyes opened.

"So, she's gonna live with us again?" Phoebe said welling up.

"Why don't you just ask me?" Prue croaked as she got up.

Phoebe smiled as her watery eyes eyed Prue, repeatedly making sure that she was still there. There was suddenly the sound of sirens. They echoed in the night imprinting their noise on the girl's ears. Paige, Phoebe, Billie and Prue turned round.

"We need to go; we don't want the police on our backs as well!" Billie spoke quietly. Prue stood up and grabbed Piper's wrist.

"The Manor right?" Prue asked shakily.

Paige nodded and grabbed Phoebe and Billie's hands. Before she disappeared she waved her hand at Paris and Cruise's body and they orbed out. Paige dissipated in white lights while Prue swirled in them and the orbs started to vanish from her feet until nothing but her head was left in a cloud of orbs and then nothing. Just as the last orb vanished three police cars screeched to a halt outside the remains of the wall. Two cops stepped out of each, and one of them pulled out his radio.

"It looks like we've had an arson attack? Or maybe a huge arson attack? Okay it looks like we've got a terrorism case on our hands."

He put the radio down and kicked a burnt out chair.

"It looks like we've got some terrorists on our hands boys!" The cop spoke to the chilly room.

A throne room was occupied by almost 20 demons. They were all muttering incoherently. Some of them were injured and but their injuries compared to room they were in were nothing. The room must have once been grand, fit for a king. Now it looked like a battle zone. Smashed chests littered everywhere pieces of parchment and gold coins glinted in the light from some of the demons fireballs. Suddenly a demon appeared on the throne, he appeared in ripples of gold orbs. All the demons instantly bowed down to him.

"Korison! Rise!" The demon yelled. The most muscular of the demons that attacked Club Sanuk rose, his face scarred but white as a ghost.

"How was the attack?"

"Successful."

"Is the witch dead?"

"It is more than likely, her Whitelighter turned up along with the Charmed Ones and The Ultimate Power."

"Well done Korison, I'm surprised you managed to escape there alive!" As the leader demon said this, he did it with the tone of sarcasm not gratitude.

"I think I managed to kill two Charmed Ones."

"Who?"

"Piper and Prue."

"Do not be ridiculous, Prue died six years ago."

"Do I have to say anything else apart from 'orb'?" Korison threatened.

"So she's a Whitelighter, it is time Korison, you know what I mean."

The other demons looked confused at Korison and the other demon. Some had secretly conjured fireballs.

"Laston! It is true; surely I couldn't have been mistaken after almost 9 years of watching the Charmed Ones."

"Well then that means that your mistakes must be greater, so go to the Manor and find out!" Laston commanded.

"I will not be ordered around by a filthy half-breed!" Korison yelled conjuring a fireball.

"Well then you will not be ordered round by anybody." Laston said calmly.

Laston held out his hand and Korison's fireball rippled with golden orbs and vanished with the mixed sound of orbing and shimmering. It reappeared in Laston's hand and he threw it at Korison who yelled and pulsated with golden energy and obliterated. The rest of the demons then hurriedly flamed out. Laston laid back in his thrown. He waved his hand at a piece of parchment protruding from a smashed up chest. It orbed out with the sound of orbing and shimmering mixed together. It appeared in his hand. It read:

_Prue-Telekinesis, Astral-Projection_

_Paige-Telekinetic Orbing, Orbing, Glamouring, Healing_

_Billie-Telekinesis, Projection, Powers Growing_

_Paris-Pyrokinesis_

_Selena-Force Bubble_

Laston looked at his piece of parchment and pocketed it in his golden robes. He then said:

"It isn't as ridiculous as it seems!" He then laughed to himself.

**Opening Credits**

_A single exterior shot of the Manor is shown, it is night-time. _

Leo had fallen asleep in the living room and Wyatt and Chris were safely asleep upstairs. In the attic two figures appeared in swirling orbs. Cruise's eyes had just opened and he looked around at his new surroundings. Paris rolled over and sat up.

"Oh! I know what's coming!" Paris groaned.

"Honey what happened?" Cruise asked standing up and looking round at all the potions ingredients and the smashed door.

As Paris was about to reply three more figures appeared in hazes of orbs. Paige, Phoebe and Billie looked around at Paris and Cruise who were stood there dumbstruck.

"Where's Prue?" Paris asked sharply.

"Here." Said a female voice from nowhere, Paris looked around wildly. A two figures appeared in swirling white orbs, the figures feet arrived on the ground and then the orbs started to disappear from head eventually down to toe.

Paris immediately ran over to Prue and said.

"Take me to the demons!" Paris commanded.

Prue was taken aback by this sudden request. Paris had always tried to avoid fights as she could hardly control her powers.

"Honey, isn't that a bit…" Cruise started walking forwards to Paris.

"No Cruise! It's my decision and I want to vanquish their sorry asses for ruining my 21st and killing some of my friends!" Paris yelled her eyes watering.

At this point Phoebe ran over to Prue and hugged her. Piper then got to her feet and stared round. Her eyes met Prue but she did not join in the hug.

"You left me." Piper said. She found it hard to speak.

"Piper," Prue began.

"You left me!" Piper was shouting now, "you left me playing the older sister! Do you know how hard that was? I couldn't cope, Prue! I couldn't cope! If it wasn't for Paige, I wouldn't be standing here! I would have died years ago, I had nothing Prue! Nothing worth living for!" Piper's screams deafened the ears of her sister's, Billie, Paris and Cruise.

Paige half-smiled and made her way over to Piper, trying to put a hand on her arm.

"No Paige, get off me! What do you expect Prue? You've missed everything! Everything! You're an aunty now? Did you know? You probably did, if you were up there with Mom and Grams they probably told you everything while you were training to be the Elder's next loser servant or something! What are you expecting? That you can just swan in here after all these years and expect to carry on like nothing has changed? It's all changed Prue, IT HAS ALL CHANGED!" Piper's voice was cracking as tears flooded from her eyes. Opposite her, Prue stood there, a broken woman. As Piper bellowed her last sentence, she pointed her finger at Prue and the shelf that was behind her exploded, wood and glass showering Prue. She didn't move however. She stood stock still.

Paige and Phoebe stood side-by-side, they were both ghostly pale. The return of Prue hadn't sunk in for the two of them yet. With all the commotion, Leo emerged from behind the attic door, and Piper broke her icy stare from Prue and looked at Leo.

Leo then realised who Piper had been yelling at and stared at Prue. She hadn't stopped crying, she hadn't moved either. Bits of broken wood, rubble, and glass lay in her hair, her jeans were blood-stained and torn, and her shirt was the same. Her world seemed to have stood still. She barely noticed Leo drop to his knees in shock, or Phoebe pick up Piper who was whimpering on the floor. It was Paige who first spoke.

"How come you're here?" Paige said gingerly, the words seemed to take forever to come out.

"I," Prue couldn't speak. She physically couldn't do it, it took all of her strength to say the following speech, "I am a Whitelighter now, the, the Elders, chose me. But, I, I wasn't suppose to meet Piper and Phoebs, but," Prue's voice was trembling as she half-cried, half-hiccupped, "so are you, there new Whitelighter or something?" Prue tried to regain some normal conversation back, no matter how unnormal their situation was.

Paige gave out a sigh, and then a laugh.

"You really don't know do you..."

"Paige," Phoebe began, she had managed to pick an inconsolable Piper up off the floor.

Paige ignored her and continued.

"I'm Paige, I'm your half-sister." The words were like a bullet in Prue's chest. What?

"What? You're, you're, you must be, Sam's. Half-witch, half-whitelighter." Prue said, dumbstruck.

"So that means, you're part of the.."

"The Power of Three." Piper had gotten to her feet, brushed herself down and was glaring at Prue.

"You carried on without me?" Prue asked, sounding rather hurt.

"Well what did you expect Prue? We would sit around moping forever?" Phoebe piped up.

Prue's face fell; it was as if her sisters had replaced her with Paige.

"Err, I'm gonna take Paris and Cruise home guys, I'll leave you too sort this one." The sisters had almost forgotten that Billie, Paris and Cruise were still there. Billie quickly rushed over to the couple, grabbed their arms and vanished in a glow of pink light.

"No, I, I don't know what I expected." Prue muttered, he eyes fixed on the sister she never knew she had.

Piper and Phoebe slowly walked over to Paige and stood next to her, they looked so powerful, their stance was aggressive. The Power of Three, Prue thought. The new Power of Three.

Prue couldn't believe it, but before she knew it, Piper had run at her and embraced her in a tight hug. This was real, Prue sighed, the warmth of Piper made her feel amazing. Then she felt the arms of Phoebe around her and then Leo.

Paige looked on at the family as they embraced; Piper then broke out of the hug and turned to her.

They gazed at each other, after six years of knowing each other; Paige had always known that Piper had never accepted her as a sister. She had always just been a replacement for Prue in the Power of Three. As a tear formed in Paige's eye, she saw Piper hold out her hand and gesture for her to join the hug. Paige strolled over and put her arms around her three sisters, and her brother-in-law. She could feel Piper squeezing her tight.

"I love you Paige, I know I'm a bitch, but nothing will change how I feel about you. My sister." Piper whispered, she had a lot of love stored for Paige, no matter how angry she was when Prue died; Paige had saved her.

The hug spoke almost a thousand words for the four sisters and as they broke apart there was a rippling sound and Piper and Paige turned round.

One of the demon's that had attacked them at the club shimmered in, and threw an energy ball at the four of them, Piper and Paige screamed as Prue pushed her way in between the sisters and held her hand out, the energy ball deflected back at the demon who yelled and exploded.

The demon attack seemed to have jolted the sisters and Leo back to reality.

"We need to find out who these people are. We can talk more later." Leo said, walking over to the podium where the Book of Shadows should have been. Piper half-laughed, trust Leo to be the practical one.

"Where is the book?" Leo said as Prue gave Paige a separate hug. It felt awkward Paige thought. They were effectively two strangers.

"Oh, I left it downstairs earlier, in the living room." Paige said, snapping out of her thoughts as she made her way to the attic door.

Prue, Piper and Phoebe then followed along with Leo.

The stairs creaked and there was the faintest shadow cast upon the living room in the early hours of the morning. As the girls and Leo walked past the dining table, Piper spotted the Book of Shadows and picked it up. She did not notice the pulsating triquetra on the front. It was glowing and kept jittering and moving. She opened it and started flipping through it while Prue and Paige were left in the hallway.

"So you're the Super Witch!" Paige said in awe, she didn't really know what to say. What did you say to the sister you had never met?

"I'm not a Super Witch! I dunno what Piper and Phoebe have been saying but I'm not a Super Witch." Prue chuckled.

Paige and Prue kept smiling nervously and speaking about things that had happened over the past 9 years, Paige told Prue about Wyatt and Chris, about Cole, Coop and Henry, while Prue told Paige about Andy, and stories of their mother, grandmother and early life. Until them both could stand it no longer. Paige ran at Prue and embraced her in a hug. At this lots of things happened at once. One of the circles in the triquetra moved outwards leaving only two. The chandelier above Prue and Paige rattled and emitted a blue white light like the colour of orbs. Piper, Phoebe and Leo stared in shock as the chandelier continued to rattle.

"Déjà vu?" Phoebe said, reminded of the time, she Piper and Paige reconstituted the Power of Three under the chandelier, however, this was different. The chandelier began to rattle furiously and the blue light began to dazzle Prue and Paige as they pulled away from each other, the glass in the light bulbs shattered and the light slowly died as Prue and Paige looked at each other shocked.

Suddenly, without warning, a huge white sphere floated down from the sky gracefully materialising into The Angel of Destiny.

"It is time you knew." She said plainly looking at Prue and Paige.

She waved her hand and Prue and Paige teleported out respectively to the Angel of Destiny. Phoebe looked in amazement and then looked down at the Book of Shadows.

"A little warning would have been nice!" Phoebe said exasperatedly.

Paige and Prue appeared in the swirling yellow sparks similar to the way Prue orbed. Paige looked round, they were in heaven, but she had never been in this room before.

"I've never been in here before!" Both the girls said at the same time making them jump.

As Paige held Prue's hand in fright, two solid figures orbed in while two transparent figures appeared in swirling white lights.

Prue suddenly had a flashback of around five years ago:

_Prue was standing in front of an elder with around five new Whitelighters standing around her. She was very nervous as the Elder stated instructions. As she looked around, everyone started to screw up there eyes and glow with blue and white lights Prue screwed up her eyes a little late just as everybody orbed back in on there same spot. Prue disappeared as the Elder smiled as she orbed back in a couple of feet away from her spot. She smiled and then everything glowed white…_

Prue came out of her day dream to see the Elders materialising.

"Your time has come my darlings." The Eldest of the transparent figure spoke smiling.

Penny Halliwell floated forwards and then her body rippled and became corporeal. She caressed her granddaughters face.

"Grams?" Prue whispered a glistening tear appearing in her eye.

As Prue cried the other transparent figure moved over to Paige.

"How are you doing Paige?" Patty said fighting back tears.

"Err, fine I guess?" Paige said as she watched her mother become corporeal.

The scene was being overlooked by Sandra and Odin. Sandra had a little spec of water in her eye which thankfully she thought Odin could not see. Sandra remembered her past, sad, full of loss and something she wished to forget about.

Paige stared plainly into her mothers face; she had her mom's eyes. Paige walked forward and embraced herself into her mother's arms. She felt so warm, so loved.

"I'm sorry to break up this family reunion but we have business to attend to. Paige, Prue come here please." Odin spoke calmly.

Patty and Grams beckoned Paige and Prue to go forward.

"Okay, before you give us all that cryptic crap then first how is Prue alive!" Paige yelled up at the figures.

"She is not alive Paige, she has become a Whitelighter." Sandra spoke softly.

"Told you I was telling the truth!" Prue said smiling at Paige.

Without meaning too Paige smiled back, as she stared up at the two figures; their golden robes rippling behind them even though there was no wind…

A warehouse stood lonely and deserted in the middle of Los Angeles. Inside a figure appeared in a haze of black smoke. Paris crouched behind a crate. It was lucky Billie kept a few teleportation potions in her handbag. Her eyes narrowed watching a group of demons conversing quietly. Paris then spotted one of the demons who had attacked Club Sanuk so many hours ago.

"Die you bastard!" Paris screeched as she dived out from her hiding place and flipped over onto her feet.

The demons turned round and created the same glowing red fireballs that had destroyed her 21st Birthday.

"It is her," One of the demons yelled, "we will finish what Korison started!"

Paris forgot all about her fear of demons, forgot about how inexperienced she was with her powers, all she knew was that she had to vanquish every single one of these demons.

Paris ran up to the first two demons and kicked them both in shins. They buckled and she flipped over them driving them to the floor. The next demon grabbed a rusted axe from the top of a crate and swung it at Paris who jumped out the way as it got stuck in the floor. Paris then kicked his legs and he fell striking his chin on the top of the axe. A fireball then came hurtling towards her and she ducked and it exploded a crate which crumbled and burned. Paris then got back up and thrusted her hand towards the demons firing fireballs. An eruption of fire shot out of Paris's hands obliterating most of the demons. She then created a fireball and was about to throw it when a glowing red fireball collided with her back. Her fireball vanished in a wisp of smoke as she hurtled forwards through the air smashing into a pile of crates. Gravity brought her crashing back down, a trickle of blood oozing from her head.

Heaven was as white and gold as ever. Paige and Prue were listening to Odin and Sandra.

"Two half-sister's, half-witch, half-Whitelighter with the power to move things with their mind, will join for one final battle. They will be brought together as an old prophecy dies, and after fulfilling their destiny, said old prophecy will be reborn, stronger and more magical than ever." Odin spoke reading of a glowing sheet of parchment.

Prue and Paige stood there, with their new destiny being dictated to them by an old man in robes.

"What?" Paige said after Odin finished, "that's it?"

Sandra smiled in acknowledgement.

"What so, you send me back to Earth, give me the charge from hell, I meet the sister I never knew I had and find out she has carried the Power of Three on for six years and now you tell me it is my destiny to fight a battle with her?" Prue said, almost humorously.

"Oh, thanks." Paige said, her quirky tone shining through.

"Prue was meant to die for a reason, Paige was meant to be born. Both of you were meant to be blessed with telekinetic powers!" Grams said, moving forward a proud smile on her face.

Prue had her mouth open in complete surprise.

"So we are destined to be fight demons together?" Prue asked astonished.

"Can we be destined for anything else?" Paige said sarcastically.

"It's always demon this, demon that maybe once we could just get on with our lives! I barely see my husband anymore he'll be wondering what has happened because I didn't go home tonight!" Paige yelled.

"So what about Paris, will she not be my charge anymore?" Prue asked looking quite sad.

"Of course!" Odin yelled, "Do you think that this will stop your duties as a Whitelighter!"

"Prue, don't listen to him it's hard enough being a Witch and a Whitelighter at the same time." Paige scowled.

"This isn't fair," Paige began.

"Paige.." Patty interrupted.

"No, Mom! After all you put me and my sisters through, we finally destroy the Ultimate Power and now you want me and Prue, who I have never met by the way to start saving the innocent all over again? I've saved my innocents, I still do it because I'm a frickin' Whitelighter! Why can Piper and Phoebe have a normal life, but not me?" Paige was angry now, this wasn't fair. Sure, it was great finally meeting her older sister, but not in these circumstances, not when they were prophesised to fight together.

"This prophecy has chosen you, like it or not, it's going to happen! Why do you think Destiny brought you here?" Odin yelled.

Prue opened her mouth, and then looked at Paige; she sighed and put her head in her hands.

"What do you think of Paris, and we forgot to ask earlier, have you worked out what her power is yet?" Sandra asked interested, hastily changing the subject.

"Oh, yeah I think it's Pyrokinesis she can create fireballs and stuff." Prue exasperatedly, rubbing her forehead

"Ahhh, our suspicions were right." Odin smiled.

"What do you mean suspicions?" Paige asked looking annoyed now.

"She's not an object! She's a person with feelings. Her 21st birthday party was ruined earlier by demons, demons that we were about to try and find before you interrupted!" Paige yelled.

"I don't want to do this anymore! I don't want to be Charmed let alone prophesized as well, I just about coped with being a Whitelighter as well as a Wife and Witch, now I'm gonna have to be this Super Witch! And Prue gets dragged into all this as well! I've only just met her but she's still my sister and I want to share the memories that I missed out on before I knew Phoebe and Piper, and I'm sure she does too!" Paige screeched. As Odin moved menacingly towards her, she held out her hand and yelled the word 'Elders'. Sandra and Odin flew off their plinth in a flurry of orbs, landing spread eagled on the floor.

Grams and Patty gasped as Prue turned to face Paige, with a look of shock and mild laughter.

Odin got up embarrassed.

"Paige! How dare you! You work for…" Odin started.

"Don't you dare! We don't work for you; after all you put Piper and Leo through! We didn't choose to be Charmed! So don't you go blaming my sister!" Prue yelled.

Paige looked into Prue's eyes and they both knew that they were so much alike; feisty and head-strong.

Grams smiled and Patty gave a half-hearted smirk.

"Odin, they have a point…" Sandra began.

"No Sandra! No! They are destined and like it or not they are Super Witches!" Odin screamed clutching his head looking quite deranged.

As Prue was about to retort, there was a huge pain in her head. She turned to Paige and muttered:

"Paris!"

Paige looked worriedly at the Elders then at her mother and grandmother, then she took Prue's hand and they dissipated in a wave of orbs.

"…come to us who call you near, come to us and settle here." Piper and Phoebe Halliwell finished.

Nothing happened.

"Oh for Christ's sake, Paige? Paige where are you?" Piper screamed at the air.

Phoebe was busy flipping through the book when they heard Leo come in from the kitchen with three mugs of tea.

"Thanks honey." Piper said, in a calmer tone.

"Got 'em. Well, a few of them anyway," Phoebe said pointing to a page she had landed on.

Piper shuffled closer to Phoebe on the sofa and looked at the page.

_Origo Demons_

_Upper-Level Demons who often serve extremely powerful demons as their personal hitmen. Often they carry out murders of powerful witches who pose a threat to their master. Can be vanquished by witches powers or a reversal of their own powers._

"Hitmen? That must been there is a bigger going after Paris." Leo said, reading the page upside down.

"Uh huh, the problem is, who?" Piper muttered.

The lair of a demon glistened with gold lights flickering around the dark, gloomy room. A familiar figure sat on an ornate throne encrusted with red rubies and crystals.

A figure lay on the floor; she was wearing a glittery dress stained with red blood and dust. Her hair was straight but wavy on this occasion; her golden brown locks were stained with red as her face and head filled with blood from a gash oozing from her head.

As the figure sat there fiddling with his fingers, the girl on the floor stirred.

"So you're awake Paris, get up." The voice of the demon Laston spoke.

Paris brushed her wavy hair out of her eyes and sat up, as she got to her feet she walked briskly towards the throne but an invisible force-field knocked her back. She tried again and again but the forcefield just rippled and knocked Paris back.

"What do you want from me?" Paris yelled up at Laston.

"I want the truth! Rock!" Laston shouted back and a small boulder rippled with golden orbs with that strange sound of orbing and shimmering at the same time. The rock then flew across the room and hit the forcefield sending Paris back again.

"Your name Paris, your name."

"Paris Alexandria Turner? What about it?" Paris retorted angrily.

"Yes, Turner, it shares the name of a demon a special demon called Balthazor. I have a question I need to ask. His human name was Cole Turner, he use to be a district attorney for San Francisco.

"What who? There wasn't anybody in my family named Cole." Paris snorted forgetting where she was.

"That is unimportant." Laston bellowed.

"Then why do you want me?" Paris said, begging now.

"Your are a relative, a blood relative, your great-

great-great grandfather was a close relative of Balthazor's, you share Cole's blood!

"How? What? Why is that important?" Paris said, she looked around and then thrust her body forward, a jet of flames erupted from within her, however it rebounded off the magical force field she was contained in and it disappeared.

"You will never understand you silly little girl! Even I don't understand! All that I and you need to know is that you share demons blood! You have demon's blood, you are a witch and are destined to be a Whitelighter! The three most powerful beings in existence." Laston sneered.

"So are you saying I'm that powerful you want me? Ahh, honey you shouldn't have." Paris smiled sarcastically.

"You pick up fast." Laston smiled himself.

Laston looked at Paris and waved his hand at one of the crystals. It flew out of the circle in a shower of orbs, breaking the forcefield.

Paris backed away as Laston started to rise out of his throne.

"I suppose you know how to fight, witches usually do!" Laston yelled creating a glowing ball of gold orbs.

"No you don't understa…AAGGGHH!" Paris screamed as the orb ball flew past her, making an explosion bigger than the ones of the demons that had attacked Club Sanuk.

Paris was blasted off her feet and smashed into a chest full of gold coins. She got back up and stood in a fighting stance. Laston laughed, it was a cold, mirthless laugh.

"Are you going to kill me?" Laston laughed.

"No," A voice said from no-where, "but we are!"

Laston panicked and took his gaze off Paris and round the cavernous throne room. Suddenly, one figure appeared in dissipating orbs behind the throne while the other appeared in orbs from head to toe. In front of the throne, Laston yelled as Prudence Halliwell waved her hand and the throne with Laston sitting on it toppled over. Laston then saw the face of Paige above him. Paige held a knife in her hand and threw it at Laston's face as he orbed out in them strange rippling gold orbs. He reappeared behind Paris who screamed as he grabbed her by the throat and created another ball of glowing orbs.

"Move and she dies!" Laston yelled at Paige and Prue.

Paris looked at Prue then at Paige and rolled her eyes to the side to see the glowing vortex of orbs.

"Now I want you to answer me a question, is Cole…"

"Paige, NOW!" Prue yelled as she squinted her eyes at Paris who flew out of Laston's grip and hit the throne chair. Laston raged and threw the golden ball of orbs at Prue just as Paige yelled:

"Energy ball thingy!"

The ball of orbs glowed blue for a second or two but didn't orb into Paige's hand as she had commanded it to.

Paige realised this and tried to push it back at Laston. It still sailed through the air straight towards them. Prue looked confused at Paige and the orb ball and then flicked her finger and the ball flew back at Laston.

"What happened?" Paige said to the room.

Laston braced himself and the orb ball hit him square in the chest, Laston's body jittered and moved jerkily until it started to bulge and imploded into a thousand golden orbs.

"Guess we are quite a good team! Prue smiled at Paige walking over to Paris and helping her to feet.

"I guess Whitelighters aren't that bad after all!" Paris breathed as she hugged Prue.

"Thank you! For everything." Paris grinned at Prue and turned to Paige.

"And you too," Paris ran over to Paige and squeezed her too, "thanks."

Prue and Paige looked at each other and held hands, little did they know, that the Book Of Shadows was pulsating the two circles left in which represented Piper and Phoebe separated and scattered, Paige's circle entered the middle along with another one. Destiny had embraced itself.

The song of the birds on the sunny San Francisco morning awoke Henry and Paige. Paige woke up to find her head lying on Henry's bare chest. She looked up at him and thought what they had been discussing last night. And how Henry had reacted about Prue, She laughed at how he had taken Prue's proposal about their new destiny.

Paige moved silently out of bed and went to the bathroom, she stared at herself in the mirror; she looked extremely pale. Then suddenly she found herself throwing up into the toilet...

Prue woke up in her double bed in her L.A apartment, she looked around, it seemed more homely than it had done yesterday. As she now knew, that she still had a purpose in life, or death anyhow. It was fun being dead.

A demons lair shimmered in golden light. It was completely empty, although there was a strange rippling sound echoing. Immediately after there was a huge bang a demon appeared in rippling golden orbs.

"You won't get rid of me that easy!"

**End Of Episode**

**Hope you enjoyed the episode! Please make my day and review! **


	4. 104  The HalfBlood Sister

**I do not own any characters from Charmed, I just use then in my fanfictions. Please do not copy any originality from my work as this is totally my own.**

**Super Witch**

**Season One**

**The Half-Blood Sister**

**1.04**

Midday in San Francisco and it one of the coldest days of the year, it was surprising as it was July 4th and celebrations were being cancelled due to the strange snow.

Billie woke up early that morning as she had promised to check on how Paris and Cruise were doing. She rolled around in bed and heard something thud to the floor. She sat up and saw all her coursework that she had been pouring over last night. She groaned and got out of bed. Looking into Phoebe's mirror she groaned again as she wrapped her blonde hair in her fingers. She sighed and walked over to the window and drew back the curtains. She was wearing a black frilly bra and pants, as she peered out the frost-glazed windows. There was then a huge bang and a clatter, Billie jumped and knocked some perfume off the dressing table, it shattered on the floor and the contents oozed over the carpet. Billie slapped her forehead and squinted her eyes at the perfume and it glowed pink and vanished she then flicked her fingers upwards at her coursework and it levitated upwards back onto the end of her bed. Billie grinned for the first time this morning and jogged out of the bedroom down the stairs to investigate the bang.

"Stupid! Stupid! STUPID!" Piper yelled throwing some more ingredients into a bubbling pot on the stove.

It exploded once more and Piper was knocked backwards.

"Oh for god's sake I give up!" Piper sighed waving her hands in aggravation.

The vials and jars of potion ingredients exploded sending flying glass everywhere. Billie screamed and shielded herself from the flying glass.

"Oh my god! Billie! Oh honey are you okay? I'm sorry I'll clean it up…" Piper began

"No Piper, don't worry, you've done enough for me already" I'll do it!" Billie said ushering Piper away from all the glass.

Billie concentrated on all the glass and it glowed pink and repaired itself.

"Oh, thanks honey and I really appreciate having you around and stuff and, oh Billie your hurt!" Piper crooned as she examined Billie's deep gash in her thigh.

Billie pushed Piper away and said it was alright. Piper then called for Paige:

"Paige! Paige! Paige get your backside down here missy!" Piper yelled.

"Oh! Forget it; the first aid kit is upstairs. Paige is never around any more! Now with her new destiny and…" Piper cut off as a small figure of orbs appeared from upstairs.

"Mommy, can I have a, hi Biwwie!" Wyatt spoke childishly to his mother.

"Hi honey, how are you today?" Billie responded kindly.

Wyatt started to giggle as he looked at Billie once more. Piper turned to her confused and realised she was still in her underwear.

"Wyatt orb upstairs please, now!" Piper commanded.

Wyatt orbed out still giggling. Billie smiled and turned back to Piper.

"Kids!" Billie laughed.

"Yeah anyway could you just nip up to the attic and get the Book of Shadows for me?" Piper asked Billie while messing with potion ingredients.

"Yes, yeah I will but what are you making?" Billie asked peering over Piper's shoulder at the bubbling pot on the stove.

"Well, I don't really know I'm trying to create my own potion to try and strengthen the truth potion or spell for that matter after what just happened!"

"Let me guess, you mixed your potion and the truth potion and bang?"

"Spot on Jenkins!"

"You're funny Piper, I'll go get the book. Oh wait, have you noticed what's happened to the front of it?"

"Oh, yeah, the triquetra? Which is now a, a biquetra?" Piper chuckled almost.

"Does it not worry you?" Billie asked, intrigued.

"Nah, everything happens for a reason, and if Prue and Paige are meant to use the book for their destiny then let it happen!" Piper said, cleaning up the mess.

"Oh yeah, before you go have you noticed the weather?" Piper said anxiously peering behind the net curtains of the kitchen window.

"Yeah! It's like 4th July and freezing!"

"I know, it's almost demonic but I don't want to spoil Wyatt and Chris's day, if they ever have one!"

"Creepy, it was like this the day before yesterday in L.A when I went to see Paris."

The sound of phone's ringing, people bustling and printers and faxers spurting out paper grew louder and louder in Paris's ears. She groaned and looked up from her desk. Mrs Greenthrow was walking briskly over to her.

"Oh crap, the witch is comin'!" One of Paris's colleagues said in the cubicle next to Paris. Paris gave a small laugh as Mrs. Greenthrow reached her.

"Good Morning Paris, you look rather tired!" The cold New English accent barked.

"Hi." Paris said blankly rubbing sleep out of her eyes.

"I believe you were up quite late last night?" Mrs. Greenthrow began.

"No you don't und…."

"Getting to bed at five in the morning is not acceptable Paris!"

"Mrs Greenthrow! I am having a middle-life frikkin' crisis! So lay off me you pompous little…" Paris raged.

"You utter one more syllable and I will have you killed!" Mrs Greenthrow yelled.

Paris and her colleagues looked confused at Mrs Greenthrow.

"I, I, I mean fired! I will not tolerate this from you Paris!

"Well, fine! See if I care! Your employer will be hearing from me!" Paris yelled standing up.

"I don't work for anyone! I work for myself, much more than you will ever do!" Mrs Greenthrow screeched.

"Well your boss sucks! And by the way! I quit!" Paris yelled and she grabbed her bag, as soon as she straightened herself up a ball of fire appeared in Paris's palm.

"Oh! Not now, not now!" Paris whispered to herself.

She put her hand behind her back and as Mrs. Greenthrow walked away, Paris flicked her hand towards the bottom of her dress and the fireball ignited it.

Paris smiled as Mrs. Greenthrow screamed and started to try and stamp her feet on her dress. Paris strolled through the door and down the spiral staircase to reception. She marched right past Kay on the desk and through the automatic doors.

**Opening Credits**

The tires of a red Range Rover screeched round the corner of an apartment block. The driver was a pale man clutching a Magnum SS Revolver pistol. He kept jerking backwards and looking out of the rear window. Behind the pale man another car was in hot pursuit it was a Chevrolet and carried a man in his late 20's he was wearing a blue checked shirt and a leather jacket and was concentrating very hard on the car in front. The pale man stuck his head out of the window and aimed the pistol at the windscreen of the Chevrolet. Henry Mitchell yelled and ducked as a bullet pierced the windscreen and broken glass showered him. The pale man turned another corner and the back of the jeep clipped the kerb sending the 4x4 out of control it crashed right through the wall of a department store. Frightened people screamed and dived out of the way as all the dummies in the windows hit the bonnet of the car. The pale man yelled and fired the gun three more times the bullets ricocheted off the wall of the store and back onto the jeep, one of them unfortunately hit the gas tank and the Range Rover exploded sending people hurtling into different directions. Henry widened his eyes as the explosion erupted out of the department store onto his car and was sent hurtling into the opposite building. He closed his eyes as he was sent over and over, his seatbelt ripping and he was crashing around his car. The Chevrolet crashed into the opposite wall and fell back on its side. Henry groaned as he kicked open the door and collapsed out of it. Sirens were coming nearer as he stumbled over to the department store, his nose bleeding, his leg limp. He then saw flashing blue lights as a fire engine thundered towards the department store, he signalled to them and collapsed in the middle of the road…

A screaming woman ran up an alleyway, it wasn't apparent to what she was screaming at but before she could make it to the high street. Something pulled her back. Her feet left the floor and back first she flew rearwards into a garbage bin. She groaned and started to cry as a figure appeared in a glisten of silver lights. He stepped over the woman and drew out an athamae; his robes were emblazoned with a huge star with a tiny star in the middle. He raised the athamae and plunged it down onto the woman's chest, she screamed and as the knife was about to pierce her top a voice yelled:

"Athamae! Demon!"

The demon spun round only to see two young girls standing there, one was wearing a checked black and white shirt with a matching jacket and some jeans. The other was wearing a sleeveless black top with some black striped trousers. Snowflakes lay in there hair as they stared at the athamae which was glistening with orbs as it vanished. It appeared in one of the girls hand and in the same glistening orbs, the demon glowed in the same lights and flew backwards into the wall.

"Prue, now!" The youngest of the girls yelled as Prue through a potion at the demon who had just slumped to the floor there was a smash and a crack as the demon erupted in boils. Paige stared confused and turned to Prue.

"Was it meant to do that?"

"Oh! Oops! Wrong potion that was the Bihorn Vanquishing Potion, This should do the trick!" Prue said looking ashamed.

Prue threw a potion of a pinky colour but the demon got their first. He held out his hand and an electricity bolt shot out and smashed the potion in mid-air leaving the contents smashed and useless on the floor.

"Oh crap!" Paige said looking at the demon.

The demon smiled and created a glowing ball of electricity. Paige yelled: "Electricity Ball!" And the ball orbed into her hand and she threw it back at the demon the ball hit him, he stumbled but he seemed just to absorb the ball. Prue narrowed her eyes at the demon and he flew backwards into a dumpster getting stuck.

"Run! Get out of here!" Prue yelled to the cowering woman.

The woman breathed heavily and ran for her life up the alleyway. Paige who was still clutching the demons athamae stared at it; she then threw it with all her might at the demon who had only just freed himself. He held up his hand as the athamae came in reach. The athamae stopped in mid-air right before his palm it then turned round and sped towards Prue and Paige who ducked as it sailed over their heads. Prue then waved her hand and the demon flew into the wall, it didn't seem to affect him much as he got right back up and fired another electricity bolt at the girls. Paige dived out the way smacking her chin on the concrete while Prue jumped up, higher than a normal person could jump and landed cat-like on the floor. Paige's mouth was bleeding but she did not care, she reached into her bag to pull out a crumpled piece of notebook paper.

"_I call upon my wiccan strength,_

_The power I beseech,_

_To trap this demon in a cage,_

_One which none can breech!"_

Paige chanted this spell and looked up, the demon looked round as a gold force-field erupted round him trapping him in his position.

"Free me you little witch!" The demon yelled.

"Not in a million years!" Paige laughed wiping blood off her lip.

Prue then stood up straight and pulled a potion out of her pocket and through it at the force-field. The force-field started to glow and then the force-field shrunk until it was compressing the demon. He yelled and imploded as the force-field crushed him. There was a tremendous bang and Paige and Prue flew backwards Prue flew into a wall and hit the ground while Paige flew into a dumpster which was filled to the brim with garbage. Prue got up and shook her hair out of her eyes.

"Paige? Are you okay?"

"Does it look like I'm okay?" Paige raged sitting up; she had banana skins and stains all in her hair not to mention the blood dripping down her checked shirt and onto her jeans.

Prue smiled as Paige struggled to get out, she gave out and lay back in the garbage, she screwed up her eyes and glowed with blue and white lights and vanished. She reappeared next to Prue just as her cell phone rang.

Paige answered it hurriedly.

"Hello! Yeah, yeah I am! What's happened? He's what? Oh, well I'll be over right away!" Paige slammed her phone shut and turned to Prue.

"Henry's had an accident at work! He's in hospital!" Paige panicked.

"Oh my god! Well orb there I mean you can't exactly get a taxi right from L.A all the way to San Francisco and expect to get there quick!" Prue ranted.

"I'll tell Piper and Phoebe first!" Paige's voice said fading away like her glowing body.

"Guess I'll go check on Paris!" Prue said as she glowed with orbs too and disappeared head first down to her feet.

Over on the other side of town, in a grotty apartment block, Cruise walked out of the bathroom with a towel round his waist having just come out of the shower. He wiped his face with the towel just as Prue orbed in.

"Paris? OH! Cruise! Oh my god! I just better…" Prue screamed as she stared at Cruise's lower regions. Cruise sprang up and yelled as he wrapped the towel back round his waist, Prue orbed out in shock and then back in again.

"Prue! What did I tell you about, about obering in?" Cruise yelled.

"It's orbing actually, and yeah, I'm sorry about that, I'll knock next time." Prue said trying to hide a huge grin.

"To hell with knocking! Give a full written warning after that now would you, you know orb!"

"Oh! Okay, just call my name when Paris gets in okay?"

Cruise nodded hastily and gestured for her to move. Prue grinned and disappeared gradually from head to toe in orbs.

San Francisco Medical was packed with patients that afternoon. Paige, Piper, Phoebe, Coop and Leo struggled to manoeuvre in the bustle. Finally Paige made her way over to the reception desk.

"I'm here for Henry Mitchell; he was in a police incident this morning." Paige asked hurriedly.

Piper, Phoebe and the boys then found there way over and waited impatiently next to Paige.

"And you people are?" The receptionist spoke brightly and cheerfully.

"I'm his wife."

"His sister-in-law."

"I'm his sister-in-law too."

"I'm her husband." Leo said pointing at Piper.

"I'm her faïence." Coop said pointing at Phoebe.

The receptionist looked at a long list. She consulted it and looked back up at the group.

"Level 2, Room 7." She said blankly.

"Thanks." Paige said as she ran to the elevator. Piper, Phoebe, Leo and Coop followed.

Billie had gotten dressed, had her breakfast and had even managed time to finish off her coursework that she had been working on the previous night. Now she was taking care of Wyatt and Chris.

"Biwwie! Biwwie! Can help play?" Chris asked cutely pointing at his two mini Remote Control Cars.

Billie smiled and went over to help, she picked up one of the cars but as she did an arrow glowing with a black mist pierced through it. Billie screamed and looked up. In the open French Doors of the conservatory stood a Darklighter, Billie held out her hands and the crossbow zoomed out of the Darklighters grip and into her hands. She aimed the weapon at the Darklighters chest and fired. It hit him square in the chest. He yelled and started to glow red, but then he returned back to normal and pulled it out. He held out his hands and said:

"Crossbow!"

The crossbow that Billie was still holding glowed in rippling golden orbs and vanished, it reappeared in the Darklighters hands. He shot another one but this time aiming at Wyatt. Wyatt put his protection bubble which covered him, Chris and Billie, the arrow ricocheted off the force-field and flying into the wall. Chris then wiggled his arm at the Darklighter and he flew forwards into Wyatt and Chris's toy blackboard sending it crashing into the ground. Wyatt put down his force-field and concentrated on the Darklighter, he set on fire and started to yell but instantly put himself out. Billie stared at him puzzled and closed her eyes his crossbow turned into an energy ball which Billie then waved her hand at, it flew towards the Darklighter who apparently absorbed it. He then concentrated on Chris and created a glowing ball of orbs. He threw it at Chris and Billie flung her hand at it and it flew back at the Darklighter, He then teleported out in rippling golden orbs.

"Oh! Wyatt, Chris are you hurt? Are you okay?"

The boys nodded and Billie sighed with relief.

"Darklighter? I think not!" Billie said to herself.

Paige, Piper, Phoebe, Leo and Coop walked briskly into Room 7 at San Francisco Medical.

They quickly saw Henry lying in a bed at the end of the corridor, his face covered in scars and burns. Paige stopped and burst into tears, she then ran full pelt over to Henry's bed, she climbed on top of him and embraced him in a squeeze.

"Oh my god! I've been such a jerk! How are you baby?" Paige sobbed.

"I'm okay." Henry rasped.

"When are you allowed out?"

"I have to stay just a couple more hours!"

"I was just so busy with my whole new destiny and Prue, demons and I'm so sorry!"

"Paige, I was thinking about what you said a few months ago, and I, I accept!" Henry said, beaming.

"What! You're willing to sell the apartment and get the house?"

"Oh baby! Your doing this just for me! Are you sure? I mean moving to L.A is a big move." Paige squealed.

"Well it's your destiny and I guess I'm gonna have to get use to that." Henry smiled.

"Oh my god!" Phoebe screamed as she hugged Paige, Leo and Coop then went over and shook Henry's hand and Piper smiled.

"Aww honey you're getting a house?" Phoebe said in her baby voice.

Phoebe then pulled Paige out of Henry's lap and embraced her in a hug. Piper lingered for a moment and then joined in, meanwhile Coop and Leo patted an injured Henry on the shoulder.

Prue stared at her sisters and Henry on the bed, she then heard Piper inviting Paige and Henry round for dinner one day in the week. Prue hadn't been to dinner yet.

Prue composed herself; she wasn't going to let it get to her. She just had never thought that Piper and Phoebe would have bonded with Paige as much as they had.

"Right, guys I'm gonna, err, gonna go..." Prue said, and quick as a flash she had ran out of the doors.

She felt her face growing hot, and she felt tears streaming down her cheeks. She burst out of the double doors and began thundering down the stairs. As she reached the foyer of the hospital she turned round and saw Paige dashing after her. She couldn't be bothered with this. Six years of wanting to be back with her sisters and now all she wanted to do was sit in Heaven with her Mom and Grams.

"Prue wait up!" Paige called as Prue was about to go through another set of double doors.

"No, Paige I'm fine, just leave me be." Prue said, trying not to make it obvious she was crying.

"Mop!" Prue watched as suddenly, a stray mop that had been propped up against the wall glowed with orbs and reappeared through the handles of the door. Paige had locked her in.

"Paige, just let me out!" Prue said, turning on Paige, angry now.

"Prue, I know this is hard okay, but Piper and Phoebe are my sisters too!"

As Prue opened her mouth to argue, a sharp sound echoed around the hallway. Prue and Paige spun round to see a warlock blink in, brandishing a silver athamae.

"Really?" Prue said as she waved her arm at the warlock, however he thrust the athamae out in front of him and a glowing blue shield appeared in front of him, much like Wyatt's force bubble.

"Oh god," Paige said as Prue studied her hand, in shock that her powers were not working on the warlock.

"Paige, call for the knife!" Prue said as she saw a nurse walking up the corridor that Paige had blocked off.

"Athamae!" Paige called, the warlock didn't expect the knife to disappear in glowing orbs and reappear in Paige's hand.

The warlock growled and dived for Paige, she orbed out and then back in under the staircase.

Prue then saw the nurse battling with the door in an attempt to get through.

"Paige! Orb him outta here somewhere!" Prue hissed as the nurse craned her neck to look through the opaque windows.

Paige then orbed in behind the warlock and grabbed his arm; Prue then darted over and grabbed his other arm. As the three of them began to glow with orbs, Prue squinted her eyes and the mop flew out from the handles of the doors and the nurse fell through, just as Prue, Paige and the warlock dissipated.

In the attic of the Halliwell Manor, Billie was standing at the Book of Shadows, the triquetra had been replaced by two circles and Billie was looking for information on the Darklighter that attacked her, Wyatt and Chris.

"There is nothing in here about Darklighters than can orb gold!" Billie yelled slamming the Book of Shadows shut.

The two circles then glowed and the book started to flip itself until it reached the page which read:

_To Relive Memories_

_To Relive The Past Memories In Your Life Chant This Spell:_

_Let the Truth be Told,_

_Let our Lives Unfold_

_So we can Relive our Memories_

_and Stop being Enemies._

Billie looked confused at the page and then she jumped as a voice read the spell_. _The voice seemed echoic and Billie gasped as the page glowed with bright white light.

Billie jumped backwards in fright as the Book glowed and slammed shut.

Paige loved the feeling of being in limbo, that place in between reality that you travelled to mid-orb.

The girls then suddenly reappeared in the Halliwell Manor Attic, the warlock still under their grasp, the athamae in Paige's back pocket.

Prue and Paige looked around confused, everything seemed normal.

"This isn't right." Paige said, confused, she had orbed them to Magic School, not the Manor.

"You didn't orb us here?" Prue asked inquisitively.

Suddenly, the Warlock blinked out of their grasp, and blinked back in behind Paige, grabbing the knife from the back pocket of her jeans.

He then thrust the knife at Paige who flew forwards, hitting her head on the floor.

"Hey!" Prue began just as the Warlock blinked out.

Paige groaned and got to her feet, as Prue helped her up.

"Are you okay?" Prue asked dusting off Paige.

Paige shrugged Prue off and walked over to the Book of Shadows sat on its plinth, Paige started flicking through it when suddenly they heard a bang from downstairs. Prue looked at Paige confused and they proceeded to open the attic door and creep out into the hallway.

As Prue looked over the banister of the staircase, her mouth opened as she tapped Paige, who glanced over the banister too. They saw Paige, Phoebe and Piper standing there under the chandelier.

"_And you are?" Piper asked Paige._

"_Paige, My name is Paige."_

"_Another P, imagine that!"_ Phoebe said quietly to Piper.

"_Well it's nice to meet you, Paige." Piper said while shaking hands with her. The chandelier then started to glow as Prue, Paige and Grams disappeared and reappeared in the attic._

"Oh my god." Paige said, she had gone even paler than she already was.

"When was this?" Prue gasped.

"The day of your funeral." Paige said blankly, staring at Prue with a look of remorse embedded on her face.

Suddenly the scene flashed and changed. Prue and Paige were standing in front of Past Piper, Phoebe and Paige and in front of Prue's worst nightmare.

Prue almost fainted at the sight of Shax, mere centimetres away from her.

"G, G, GET HIM AWAY FROM ME!" Prue waved her hand and nothing happened.

Paige ran over to Prue and put a hand on her shoulders, as she did so, she heard a sharp noise and saw the Warlock that had attacked them standing next to the Past Piper, Phoebe and Paige.

"… _That Which Forms Below,_

_No Longer May You Dwell,_

_Death Takes You With This Spell!" _Past Piper, Phoebe and Paige started chanting as Shax obliterated.

As the Past Sisters talked, completely unaware that their future counterparts and a warlock were present in the room with them. Paige ran at the Warlock, who thrust his athamae at her, sending her crashing into a pile of cardboard boxes.

"_What was that?" _Past Phoebe said, looking at the spot where Paige was lying.

Prue gasped as Young Paige then ran out of the attic door.

"Prue! That wasn't meant to happen! We're changing history!" Paige said getting up, just in time to dodge a fireball shot by the Warlock.

"What? I don't understand?" Prue said, waving her arm at the Warlock, only for him to conjure his protection shield, blocking Prue's telekinetic attack.

"We can interact with the environment, but not our past selves! Piper, Phoebe and well, err, me, didn't notice us, but they noticed the boxes! We need to get out of here before we mess up our past!" Paige said picking herself up as the Warlock advanced on them.

"Where have you brought me witch?" He bellowed.

Prue narrowed her eyes; she assumed the Warlock was the one responsible for their time-travel.

There was then the familiar flash of light and they were standing in a little side-room to a church. The Warlock had vanished.

"_You may now, kiss the bride!"_ A priestess said as Phoebe and Cole kissed.

"Oh god, Grams told me about this, I hoped it was a joke..." Prue sighed, covering her eyes.

"Yeah, you wanna see what happens next!" Paige said as they reappeared in Cole's Penthouse.

"…_Halliwell Witches Stand Strong Beside Us,_

_Vanquish This Evil From Time And Space!"_ Past Piper, Phoebe and Paige finished chanting.

Paige closed her eyes in horror as Cole yelled and exploded smashing the windows and glass doors of the penthouse. As Paige closed her eyes, the Warlock blinked in again and charged for Prue, this time she ducked and took the Warlock out by kicking his feet from underneath him. As Cole exploded, the energy wave that was created passed through Prue and Paige with no effect, but Prue watched in horror as she saw the windows smash and Past Piper, Phoebe and Paige cower under the explosion.

"We need to get to the book!" Prue shouted to Paige over the tumultuous explosion. Suddenly the scene changed again and they disappeared and reappeared in the Halliwell Manor Dining Room.

The thought of the Warlock left Paige's mind for a moment as she realised where she was.

Prue jumped as she heard a scream and then gasped in surprise as she saw a sweaty Piper lying on the dining room table, with Phoebe and Paige assisting her in giving birth.

Prue's mouth almost hit the floor as she watched Wyatt come out in swirling orbs.

"_Is that what I think it is?" _Young Paige said staring at Wyatt.

"_If you're referring to Mr. Winky between the legs then yes!" _ Phoebe said wrapping Wyatt in a towel.

"You're so lucky, to take part in..." Prue never got to finish talking to Paige, a fireball hit Prue in the side and she was sent flying into the living room, smashing into the coffee table.

"_What? What was that? Demons? Again?" _Past Piper panicked as Phoebe handed Wyatt over to her.

The Warlock then thrust his knife at Paige, shooting a fireball from the tip straight at her.

"Fireball!" Paige yelled, pushing the palm of her hand forwards.

The fireball glowed with orbs and reversed onto the Warlock who was sent catapulting into the staircase. Prue picked herself up from the dining room and ran back into the hallway, glancing at Past Leo, Piper, Phoebe and Paige cooing over baby Wyatt.

"Paige, orb him to the attic!" Prue hissed, forgetting that the past versions of her sisters couldn't hear her.

"Attic!" Paige cried, as the Warlock yelled, disappearing in blue orbs. Paige took one final look at her past sisters, brother-in-law and newborn nephew and orbed out, Prue mirroring her.

They appeared in the attic, there wasn't much of a difference, Paige was surprised; things had changed a lot since four years ago.

The Warlock orbed in last, looking dazed, in his moment of blindness, Prue kicked him hard in the chest; he fell and dropped the athamae which Paige called for.

Defenceless, the Warlock attempted to blink out, but just before he did, Prue waved her hand and he broke his concentration and was sent skidding on the floor.

"A crystal cage! Paige, trap him!" Prue said, trying to keep the Warlock from blinking out.

Paige spun round, she couldn't remember where they kept the crystals in 2003, she probably couldn't even remember where they were kept in the present day, and then she concentrated, closing her eyes.

"Crystals, circle!"

As the Warlock got to his feet, five crystals orbed in surrounding him. Prue smiled as the crystal cage was formed, she then dashed over to the Book of Shadows and began flicking through furiously.

"Here! I've got him!" Prue called as Paige walked briskly over.

_Simis_

_Mid-Level Warlock who channels his stolen powers through a sacred athamae, without this weapon he is powerless, apart from his Warlock power to blink._

There then followed a picture of Simis, that was drawn with frightening accuracy. His piercing blue eyes, jet black spiky hair and pale skin stood out from the page as if it was real. Underneath the picture, the following words then said:

_Simis is known to have picked up the powers of pyrokinesis, force field manipulation, telekinesis and telepathy._

_Vanquishing Spell_

_**Requires the Power of Three**_

_Hear now the words of the Charmed Ones,_

_The defenders of Heaven and Earth,_

_We call on our power before us,_

_To reverse this Warlock's birth._

Paige looked at Prue, then back down at the Book of Shadows.

"We'll have to do something, what if the past version of me comes through the door and sees a working crystal cage all on its own?" Prue said, the demon yelling, attempting to break out of his magical trap.

"But we need the Power of Three?" Paige hissed.

"_Leo? Is that you up there?" _The faint voice of Piper sounded.

"Oh my god, Prue come on let's just try! But substitute Charmed ones, for, err..." Paige began.

"Super witches!" Prue yelled, smiling almost.

"Fine."

"_Hear now the words of the Super Witches,_

_The defenders of Heaven and Earth,_

_We call on our power before us,_

_To reverse this Warlock's birth." _Prue and Paige's voices harmonised together as Simis began to scream. His face began to change to a violent red colour before he imploded, erupting in a fireball, that thankfully was contained by the crystal cage.

Panting, Paige then held out her hand, and flicked her fingers, the crystals orbed back into the wooden box they had come from. She didn't even realise that she had done it non-verbally.

There was a flash of light and Prue and Paige appeared in the conservatory of the Manor, it was daytime. Paige remembered this day well, it was a year ago, her wedding day.

"Oh Paige, you look beautiful." Prue gasped.

As the two watched Past Paige and Henry kiss, a figure appeared in swirling white lights. Their grandmother appeared, a proud smile on her face.

"Grams!" Prue and Paige shouted in unison.

"It was you wasn't it? You sent us through time, not Simis?" Prue spoke, advancing on the transparent figure of her grandmother.

"Yes," Grams began, "the timing was unfortunate, that Warlock grabbed hold of you as the spell was taking effect. I hope I got the message across okay though." Grams finished, pursing her lips slightly.

"What message?" Prue asked, engrossed.

"Oh lord, the message! Prue, the message that yes, you have missed out on a lot in your sister's lives; but that doesn't make you any less of a sister! The same goes to you Paige! In order for this prophecy to work, you too have to get along." Grams said, putting a hand on her granddaughter's shoulders.

"I guess we're just sort of, the same." Prue said, turning to Paige.

"Alright, alright, don't start getting all sentimental on me." Paige smiled, nudging Prue affectionately.

"You two were always the ones I wish had met, you are the very similar, even if you don't realise it. Head-strong and brave." Grams smiled proudly, letting go of Prue and Paige's arms.

The girls smiled, it was amazing what a conversation with their grandmother could teach them. Grams raised her arms, the scene changed again and they were stood in the hallway of the Manor, in the present day.

"There you are!" The voice of Henry sounded.

Paige looked up, Piper, Phoebe, Billie and Henry were sat at the dining table.

"Grams?" Piper questioned as the translucent figure of their grandmother hovered there.

"I'll speak to you soon Piper," Grams said, focussing her attention back on Prue and Paige.

"You two, stay strong, fulfil your destiny, you will need each other very soon. Paige, focus on your destiny, the little one will protect itself..."

Grams smirked cheekily at Paige, before disappearing in a flurry of white lights.

"Little one?" Prue asked confused, looking at Paige. She looked almost as confused as Prue did.

"Oh my god," Henry started.

"You're, you're..." Phoebe began.

"Pregnant!" Piper screamed.

Paige's face filled with delight as she looked down at her stomach, she placed a hand on it and rubbed gently just as Henry ran over and picked her up.

"I'm going to be a daddy!" He cried.

As the family celebrated in Paige's news, nobody noticed the Book of Shadows, that was sat on the coffee table open to a blank page. Red light began spelling out the words:

_Enjoy Your Destiny My Darlings, New Enemies Are To Arise and Old Friends Are To Return, Paige Your Baby Will Do Great Things. Blessed Be…_

**End Of Episode**

**Hope you enjoyed the episode and please review it! Expect the dramatic two parter next week!**


	5. 105 Cruise Control

**I do not own any characters from Charmed, I just use then in my fanfictions. Please do not copy any originality from my work as this is totally my own.**

**Super Witch**

**Season One**

**Cruise Control**

**1.05**

Rocks and Boulders littered the cold stone floor of the Underworld, three demons gathered muttering quietly.

"I hear that Korison was murdered! I do not believe this suicide rubbish!" The demon with the battle-scarred face said.

"I agree; I do not believe that Korison died in the attack on the witch's party either! Something is up with that Laston I do not want to associate myself with him!" The second demon spoke.

The third one nodded and shimmered out and after a few minutes, the other one's mirrored him. A figure then appeared in rippling golden orbs.

"Well, my next attack will not fail!" Laston raged.

"Sotan!" Laston yelled.

A demon appeared in red and pink lights.

"You called?" Sotan responded.

"I need your power, the innocent goes by the name Cruise Willoughby, and he lives in L.A with his girlfriend Paris. Get her powers, by any means necessary. You will succeed if you want to show your face to the outer world."

"That is all I need to know." Sotan replied teleporting out.

"Let's see how they take to this!" Laston smiled.

**Opening Credits**

"… and here we have a lovely one, three bedrooms, two bathrooms." A cheery ginger woman spoke to two women and a man.

Henry Mitchell watched with eagerness on his face while the two women were half asleep.

"When Henry said a few houses? I didn't think he meant 18!" Prue groaned at Paige who woke up suddenly.

It was a cold day, rain pattered on the windows of the house that Samantha, the estate-agent, was showing them. It was by far way to expensive, almost $350,000.

"You know what!" Henry suddenly yelled.

"What?" Prue asked looking bewildered.

"We'll take it!" Henry beamed.

"Woah Henry!" Paige yelled.

"We can't afford this! What did I say about…"

As Paige rambled on, slowly caressing her stomach, without any of them knowing there was a small flash of purple and black lights from round the corner.

* * *

A demon flew across the room slamming into a rock wall. He groaned and slumped to the floor. He had near human likeness but with a huge horn in his forehead.

"You will never cross me!" Laston yelled throwing the demon back into the wall.

"It wasn't me! It wasn't me I swear!" The demon groaned getting to his feet.

Laston's eyes narrowed he held out his hand and a golden orb ball materialised.

"No, please! I'm begging you don't kill me!" The demon panted getting to his feet.

"I do not need you any more! I have my plan working as we speak, as soon as Zuhan gets there, The Super Witches will be out the way and I can lay my hands on Miss Turner!"

The demon cowered as Laston threw the orb ball, He quickly shimmered out as the orb ball flew right past where his head had been.

"Don't run from me!" Laston yelled as he raised his hands to the air and the demon reappeared in golden orbs.

"No! NO!" The demon yelled as he conjured an energy ball, he threw it at Laston, he dived out the way and sending a heavy chest zooming at the demon. The demon held out his hand and the chest hit a swirling, red force-field.

"That is no use from me brother!" Laston yelled sending a wave of golden orbs obliterating some small rocks on the ground. Laston's brother flew backwards.

"How can you kill your own family?" The demon, Sebastia spoke.

"You are no brother of mine!" Laston yelled. He spat and screeched to the room:

"Sebastia!" Laston hissed.

Sebastia glowed with golden orbs and flew backwards into the wall as it caved in on top of him. The demon picked himself up and stared at his half-brother.

"Why are you doing this? Why are you so intent on moving the Underworld upstairs?" Sebastia panted, his eyes still fixed on his brother.

"I belong up there. My mother's heritage makes me belong there." Laston growled.

"Your mother didn't belong up there! She belongs in a place where every demon knows it would be foolish to try and conquer!" Sebastia could see the look in Laston's eyes now. He was seething with rage, rage he had contained since birth.

"I am special! There is nobody else like me! Why do you think I want the powers of the Super Witches, and of Paris Turner? They share something in common, they are like me. Hybrids."

"Laston, you do realise that if people knew who your mother was, you would be ousted from the Underworld. Please brother, have mercy on me! I can help you!" Sebastia said, begging now, he knew it was the end.

"I don't need your help." Laston said, blankly.

Sebastia narrowed his eyes,

"Well how about I tell the demonic community that your mother was Sa..."

As Sebastia finished his sentence, Laston conjured another orb ball and threw at the pitiful sight. He yelled and imploded. One of the two almighty brothers was gone.

* * *

Prue walked round the corner looking at the Dining Room. She walked through the French, glass doors. Prue yawned closing her eyes, that crucial moment where her eyelids closed was the moment to strike.

An arrow flew across the room and Prue opened her eyes and out of instinct orbed on the spot screaming. The arrow pierced the wall behind Prue as she stared at the person who fired it. It was a tall figure in a black robe clutching a crossbow.

"Damn Darklighter!" Prue waved her hand and the Darklighter flew into the glass table. He crashed right through it as Paige, Henry and Samantha ran in and Samantha screamed as the Darklighter got back up. He fired and arrow at her as Paige yelled:

"Arrow!" The Darklighters arrow glowed with orbs and flew backwards at the Darklighter; he smiled as it punctured him in the chest.

Prue gasped as the Darklighter pulled it out and cast it aside without a wound on his body.

"What, what are you?" Samantha said quietly backing away.

Prue then got a quick flashback of six years ago; a doctor was stood in front of Shax as he said the words Samantha had just.

Prue came back to her senses just to see the Darklighter, firing and arrow at Paige who orbed out and orbed back in behind the Darklighter and kicked him in the back, he tripped and Prue astro-projected in front of him and round-housed him in the head.

"What the hell are you people?" Samantha screamed kicking Henry to try and get out of the house.

Henry grabbed her; he knew about exposure and couldn't risk her leaving!

The Darklighter glowed with a mix of purple and black orbs and reappeared behind Prue throttling her. She felt her face growing hot, the touch of death. Prue stamped on the Darklighter's foot, panicking and turned round squinting her eyes. He flew backwards onto a counter. Paige ran towards him then clutched her stomach.

"Paige? Honey is it the baby!" Henry asked letting go of Samantha and running towards Paige.

Paige gasped and stood up, she held out her hand and a beam of light radiated towards the Darklighter who shielded his eyes from the beam. Prue stared at Paige confused just as she collapsed.

"Paige!" Prue yelled diving forward.

The Darklighter recovered from the beam of light and shot another arrow carefully aimed. It flew through the air rippling Prue's hair as it zoomed past her. Samantha burst into tears as the arrow pierced her heart. It went right through her top, then her body, through her heart and came out on her back sticking into the wall. Samantha was stuck to the wall by the weapon that had just ended her young life. She slumped to the floor the arrow snapping and falling with her.

There was still the long stick of wood running through her body with the head stuck in the wall. The Darklighter laughed and orbed out.

* * *

Cruise walked briskly down the bustling high street of Los Angeles. He was carrying several bags and was making his way back to his car. As he passed an alleyway a black mist rolled out from its depths and entered Cruise through his nose and mouth. He suddenly dropped his bags.

"Now, it is time." Cruise said in a voice a lot unlike his.

He suddenly glowed with black mist and vanished.

A room full of daggers, swords and athamaes were where two blonde girls stood. One of them was brandishing a sword while the other was standing in a fighting pose.

"Okay, 1,2,3!" The girl holding the sword jumped higher than a normal person and brought it slicing through the air. The younger girl screamed and back flipped out of the way.

"Good! Now attack!" Billie said advancing on her best friend Paris.

Paris ran towards Billie and aimed a kick at her head. Billie grabbed her foot and pushed it away off balancing Paris. She groaned in exasperation and ran up at Paris jumping up and kicking her in the chest.

"You need to focus! I reversed your kick. Try Harder!"

"Who made you leader?" Paris laughed as Billie threw the sword at Paris who jumped and kicked the sword out of the air grabbing it and slashing it across Billie.

A deep cut appeared in Billie's top and body but she simply stuck out her hand and Paris flew backwards into a glass cabinet. The glass cut her back and she turned round and pulled a dagger out of the shattered cabinet. She threw it at Billie who projected it into a stream of fire and it flew back at Paris who ducked and closed her eyes. A fireball appeared in her hand and she threw it at Billie who deflected it with telekinesis. It hit Paris in the chest and she stumbled. Billie ran at Paris and they engaged in furious hand-to-hand combat. The speed of their moves was unbelievable each blow was counter acted by a kick and vice versa. Billie then kicked Paris in the stomach winding her and waved her arm sending her flying backwards into a book shelf. Books, upon books fell on Paris who screamed and dived under a table as books fell around her. Billie then squinted her eyes and the books became energy balls. Paris yelled as one melted through the table and obliterated at her feet.

"Come on Paris! Think, how can you stop this?" Billie yelled at Paris as an energy ball singed her loose track bottoms.

Paris then growled and held her hands above her. The table instantly set on fire. And Paris somehow threw it at Billie who, for the first time, looked shocked and scared. She thrust both hands in front of her and the table stopped and with an almighty effort, hurled it back at Paris who ran and the table crashed into some more glass cabinets carrying weapons. Paris looked at Billie and ran forwards she kicked Billie in the side of the head and crouched as a fist soared above her. She then took Billie out by kicking her foot and then she raised her hands without knowing what to do. And a ball of fire erupted in the air, getting bigger and bigger and then it started to change shape. It became a huge dragon made out of fire and smoke. Billie screamed as it came at her. She covered her head with her hands as she was blasted backwards through a cabinet and a loose dagger plunged straight through her arm.

"Oh my god Billie!" Paris ran forward but the fire dragon turned round and charged at her.

She was going to be killed by her own power, she hadn't meant to conjure it, she didn't know how to stop it but she screamed and closed her eyes as the heat got ever closer. She yelled as her skin blistered. She knew the dragon had gone right through her. But then suddenly it stopped.

Paris opened her eyes just a fraction to see the room as it had been. She straightened up and spun round. The dragon was there, frozen in mid-air.

"That is enough!" Piper Halliwell yelled.

"Have you two seen what you have done to Magic School? It's lucky that it was going to be rebuilt anyway!"

Paris smiled weakly at Piper and then she heard glass being moved. She turned round and saw Billie slumped against the wall, a dagger through her arm.

"Oh my god! Paige, Paige! PAIGE!" Piper yelled.

Orbs started to materialise and Piper sighed as it became visible.

"Finally you answered my…"

Prue stood there looking at Piper. Without saying another word they both hugged and kissed each other. Everytime Piper saw Prue she treated it as if it would be their last moment together. She wasn't letting her slip through her fingers again.

"I can't believe what has just happened!" Prue said quietly.

"What?" Paris and Piper asked together.

"Me, Paige and Henry were house-hunting and this young girl Samantha was showing us round this house. Then a Darklighter attacked!" Prue spoke

"Oh! God are you hurt!" Piper asked concerned.

"No, but Samantha is, she's dead." Prue said blankly.

"Oh! That's horrible!"

Prue then looked around the room, she saw Billie lying there and hurried over. She suddenly had a flashback.

_Prue was standing in Heaven watching and Elder demonstrating how to heal._

"_You need to think of one of the most loved memories in your life and focus and healing the person in need."_

Prue focused on the time she had seen her sisters again and held her hand over Billie's wound. The dagger slid out and the wound healed. It took an abnormally long time and by the time Billie had stood up. Piper had already left.

"Thanks, Prue." Billie said straightening up.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't know I could do that!" Paris said looking at Billie.

"Hey, don't be sorry." Billie said.

"After all, it's a good thing, your powers are growing that will be very useful against demons!" Prue said smiling as two figures appeared in sparkling orbs.

Henry and Paige appeared and smiled at Paris before slumping down on a sofa.

"You know what! That light beam knocked me a bit off." Paige said rubbing her face with her hands.

"What do you mean?" Prue asked.

"Well, I feel just awful! Headache, stomach-ache."

"I think that's just morning sickness!" Prue laughed

"Yeah, but it's half past five in the afternoon!" Paige groaned as she cuddled up to Henry.

"And I think the baby is developing his powers to quickly! If it was the baby! Or it could it have been me! Or maybe a goblin was there? Or a fairy? Or…" Paige babbled.

"Paige, you're rambling." Henry said.

"I'm not! You're obsessing!" Paige said smartly.

"How am I obsessing?" Henry yelled.

"So, how's the house-hunting going?" Paris asked hastily changing the subject.

"Not very well, with a four month old baby inside of me! The lump is starting to show as well!" Paige groaned.

"Anyway, I think me and Paige should investigate this Darklighter, it could be related to the one that attacked Billie last week." Prue said, trying to stray Paige and Henry away from each other.

"Okay, I'm gonna go home now." Paris asked taking a potion vial out of her pocket and throwing it at her feet. A smoke appeared and engulfed her and then, she vanished.

* * *

Cruise stood bending over the kitchen counter sharpening a kitchen knife. He smiled as smoke appeared and Paris appeared. He hid the knife behind his back as Paris strolled over to him and embraced him in a kiss.

"Where have you been?" Cruise said blankly.

"At Magic School, I told you before you left."

"Oh, yes, I remember now." Cruise said.

Paris looked at him suspiciously and walked into their bedroom. Paris sat down at her dressing table and opened a draw. She took out a set of old photographs and threw them onto the bed. She then found what she was looking for.

It was a small book, emblazoned with a golden diamond on its leather cover. The diamond had a lot of minute diamonds inside. She opened it and in small, curly writing the words were:

_To My Darling Daughter Paris. I know that you will know what to do with this when the right time comes. I have already written one for you. Don't try and hide your destiny, embrace it. Love Mum XXX_

Paris opened the book and saw another page of curly writing, the words read:

_Power Of My Magic Rise,_

_My Head Is Full, Concealed In Lies,_

_Clear It Of My Confusion,_

_And Let Me Break This Diversion._

Paris knew that this must be a spell as she had seen Prue and Paige use them but she didn't know what it was for. The page had no title. She knew that her mum must have made this for her to write her own spells in. She then realised that she hadn't written one yet. She had only made potions. She made a mental note to ask Prue how it was done.

She got up and put the little book in her favourite handbag. And looked at the alarm clock on the bedside table. It was 6:45, she walked back into the Living Room and Cruise was not there.

"Cruise? Where are you?" There was no reply as Paris walked into the living room. She looked out the window and looked down into the busy street. It had started to rain; she looked at her reflection in the window and saw her beautiful face and her hair which she had curled for her 21st. She started playing with it and realised that she looked pretty with wavy hair. Little did she know that death was right behind her. There was a glint of light and Paris spun round seeing a knife being brought down from the air, she screamed and dived out the way as Cruise's knife pierced the window sill. Paris looked wildly at Cruise trying to kid herself that it was a different man standing there.

"Cruise what are you AGGGHH!" Paris jumped away again as the knife came swooping down. Paris kicked and the knife flew out of Cruise's hand. She flipped back on to her feet and kicked Cruise in the chest so he stumbled backwards.

"It was my orders to destroy Paris Turner!" Cruise spat. Paris looked at him confused and then his eyes turned red.

"Oh, oh no! No! Cruise! What have you done to him?" Paris screamed at Cruise who she now realised had been possessed by a demon. She double kicked him in the head and he fell as Paris ran round him into her bedroom barricading herself in.

"You can't run from me!" Cruise's voice yelled twisted and mangled by the demon.

Paris whimpered and ran behind her bed as the chair she had stuck under the handle exploded and the lock turned. She conjured a fireball, she didn't want to hurt Cruise but she wanted to kill the demon inside of him. The door burst open and Paris launched the fireball. Cruise held up the knife and it pushed the fireball back at Paris who screamed and ducked as the fireball shattered the window. Paris then held out her hand and a burst of fire engulfed Cruise who yelled and was slammed backwards into the wall. But he then laughed and threw the knife across the room at Paris who ducked again and it flew out the window. Cruise raged and jumped up in the air and flew across the bed grabbing hold of Paris's throat as he was levitating. She screamed as he forced her out of the shattered window. If the demon possessing Cruise let go of Paris's throat, she would fall to her death, however the demon was sucking the life out of her by the second. Paris's feet kicked hard and she found the strength to punch Cruise in the nose with a loud crack, it sounded like it had broken. The demon yelled and let go, she yelled and grabbed hold of the window sill. The demon levitated back into the apartment and drew an athamae from Cruise's pocket. He started to cut open Paris's fingers. She squealed and let go with one hand. The remaining hand which was keeping her heart beating started to slip but then she heard a yell from the apartment and a loud cry:

"Athamae!" The word echoed in Paris's ears as she glowed with bright lights and vanished and reappeared in the bedroom. Prue and Paige were standing there with the possessed Cruise on the bed. Paris smiled in relief at being orbed inside the apartment and held Prue's hand just as there was a loud bang and the mirror on the dressing table shattered. Paige jumped and spun round she saw Cruise holding out a gun and without thinking he shot another bullet. Prue saw and held out her hand, the bullet stopped in mid-air and went backwards puncturing Cruise's chest. Paris then jumped on the bed and did a flying kick at Cruise's head. She kicked the door open and fled to the kitchen.

Cruise followed them as Paris and Prue backed away, Paige orbed out and orbed back in behind Cruise and held out her hand. She opened her mouth to call for something, but a jet of concentrated light shot from the palm of her hand into Cruise's back, the light jet was being orbited by blue orbs as Cruise yelled, with smoke starting to rise from his skin. Fighting the pain, he spun round and fired the gun at Paige. She glowed with orbs and the bullet soared through her. She orbed back in and kicked the demon in the crotch. He yelled and Prue waved her hand. The demon ducked and Paige screamed and flew backwards crashing through the bathroom door. The demon followed her and kicked her; she grunted and fell backward through the glass screen of the shower. Cruise then rushed back to Paris and Prue. Paris created a fireball and threw it at Cruise. He reacted slowly and was hit squarely in the chest. He flew backwards dropping his gun. Prue held out her hand and the gun flew into it. She aimed it at Cruise and fired two shots. They both hit him in the chest. There were deep holes where they had punctured his t-shirt, but they seemed to have no effect. Cruise stood up holding his chest where the fireball and bullets had burned his skin.

He held out his hand and Prue flew backwards into the fridge, she cracked her head on the handle and crumpled. Paris backed away even further and bumped into the door. She opened it but Cruise held out his hand and it slammed shut. Paris whimpered and created another fireball throwing it at Cruise. He held out his hand and it flew back at Paris, Paris dived out the way and she fell onto the coffee table. She looked up and saw the barrel of a gun in her face.

"I will do what my master told me too. I will kill Paris Turner."

A stray tear fell down Paris's bruised and bloody cheek. She saw the trigger being pulled and the flash of light. But then all she saw was blue sparkles and lights.

Paige had orbed in between Cruise and Paris and took the blow for her. The bullet pierced Paige's stomach and she jolted forwards making a strange noise. Paris looked at her in bewilderment. Paige's expression was one of mild shock. It was etched on her face, the last thing she would ever do. She would never have her baby, she would never see Henry again. Paris was paralysed in shock as Paige collapsed onto the floor. Cruise then stared at Paris and laughed. Paris raged, she screamed and stood up she raised her hands. The Fire Dragon appeared, fire morphing into the creature at a rapid rate, it advanced on Cruise, a determined Paris stood in a fighting pose, her arms poised above her head. The dragon then breathed fire and charged at Cruise who cowered and was catapulted backwards into the wall. He collapsed to the floor as the Dragon attacked him ripping and burning his clothes and skin. Paris then lowered her hands and the dragon vanished. Prue then stirred. Paris stood there simply looking at Paige's body. Prue then got up and walked briskly over to Paige and knelt down.

"Oh no! Oh, no, no, no, no, no!" Prue said feeling for a pulse on Paige's neck. It wasn't there. She stood up and stared at Paige.

"She's dead." Prue said blankly.

Prue then looked at Cruise and ran at him. Before she reached a black vapour rose from his body and vanished. She kicked him hard in the face and stamped on his chest. Paris then rushed over and threw Prue off, bending down. She realised that the bullets that had been shot at Cruise's body had not affected the demon but had affected Cruise himself. Paris started to cry as she knew that Cruise was definitely dead.

She stood up and looked out of the window. Darkness was engulfing Los Angeles and the streetlamps glowed eerily. She looked back at Paige, she then looked at Cruise.

Prue stood up and walked next to her. They both stared at the bodies and looked at each other. Prue grabbed Paris's hand and orbed out.

**End Of Episode**

**To Be Continued**


	6. 106 Demons are Forever

**I do not own any characters from Charmed, I just use then in my fanfictions. Please do not copy any originality from my work as this is totally my own.**

**It's been years since I updated this series, and I realised that I had five completed episodes I never uploaded – so here they are, reading back through the grammar/writing is terrible but some people seemed to enjoy them so here you go.**

**I wrote episodes six, seven, eight, nine, ten and then fifteen – I may post a brief plot to explain the interim between episodes ten and fifteen but if not, you'll just have to contextualise what the plot was meant to be.**

**Sorry I left it so long guys, just never got round to finishing :P**

**Super Witch**

**Season One**

**Demons Are Forever **

**1.06**

Billie was lying on her bed in the Halliwell Manor, the lights dimmed with her head nodding and pretending to be playing a guitar as she listened to her iPod. There was a shout from downstairs.

"Billie! Dinner's ready!" The familiar voice of Piper Halliwell shouted.

Downstairs, Piper was serving the dinner just as two figures appeared in orbs.

Piper spun round holding her hands out in front of her when she saw the flash of light reflected off the silver cutlery.

Prue, who had barely just materialised was blasted backwards into the small window. She looked up and Piper gasped.

"Oh! Prue, god I thought that you were a demon!" Piper said hurrying forward.

"Where is Henry?" Prue asked quickly.

"I don't, what's happened, Paris your hurt and you are Prue." Piper asked walking forward and examining Prue and Paris's wounds.

"WHERE IS HENRY! DAMNIT!" Prue yelled so loud that even Billie heard from upstairs. She took out her iPod and rushed downstairs.

"What's going on?" Billie asked putting her iPod in her pocket.

"Paige and Cruise are dead, well, I think." Paris sobbed.

"What?!" Piper and Billie said.

"Where are they?" Billie asked.

"At Paris's apartment." Prue said blankly again.

Billie then reached into her pocket and pulled out a spell. Prue looked and Piper did as well. Paris just looked at her feet.

"_When I Want To Move My Mind,_

_I Say These Words,_

_To Transport I,_

_And My Friends As Well,_

_Before Your Eyes."_

The entire group of girls in the Dining Room of the Halliwell Manor vanished in swirling white lights.

**Opening Credits**

Laston sat on his throne bouncing an orb ball up and down, up and down.

"I am pleased with your work Sotan." Laston spoke to the Possessor Demon who had destroyed two lives.

"I am sorry Laston for failing your mission to kill Paris."

"No matter."

"Why is that?"

"You claimed two lives, one of a very powerful prophesized witch, I am happy about that."

"Thankyou my lord."

"The destruction of Paige is a great up in my plan of action. As soon as Paris is dead then I will be able to destroy a great threat to me and rule the Underworld."

"My liege you promised me a reward? Does this still stand?" Sotan asked nervously.

"It does actually." Laston said getting up and strolling over to a chest, opening it. He picked up a small glass sphere and threw it at Sotan.

The sphere shattered on Sotan's chest a black vapour twisted its way around his body and entered him. He suddenly looked up. He turned to a chest and shot a beam of black fire straight at it exploding it. Sotan smiled at Laston who disappeared in rippling golden orbs.

Laston reappeared in a small chamber of the Underworld, a frail woman was sitting on the floor, stirring a cauldron with a bubbling potion inside.

"You know what I want." Laston yelled at the woman who got up and faced him.

She was heavily scarred and injured. She was holding a long strip of what looked like gold in her hand. Her wrinkled face, her waist length grey hair, it was unmistakeably The Crone.

"I'm glad you came, it is ready." The Crone smiled as she beckoned Laston over to the cauldron.

"Give them these," the Crone smiled, holding up two gold sticks. Laston looked at them and smiled. He moved over to The Crone and caressed her deformed face.

"Thankyou, you will be rewarded." Laston spoke softly.

"I do not want power, I want there baby!" The Crone whispered.

"Fine, but I will not get my plan ruined for your benefit, do you have the potion?"

"Do you have the hair?" The Crone smiled as golden orbs appeared in her hand forming to make a lock of golden brown hair." The Crone spun round and threw the hair into the bubbling potion. She didn't warn Laston but closed her eyes and put a glowing red shield up protecting them as there was a huge explosion and the room changed.

Laston and The Crone were now standing in a Sitting Room. Laston smiled at The Crone and kissed her.

_As a little blonde girl ran in from a door, she stopped and looked around. Then a demon shimmered in and the girl screamed and hid behind the couch. A dark-haired woman, with green eyes and a pale face ran in and stared at the demon._

"_Don't you dare hurt my daughter!" The woman yelled as she created a glowing ball of water. She threw it at the demon and he was knocked backwards, falling into a coffee table he yelled as a vase shattered underneath him and the glass pierced his back. A man then ran into the room as well as a girl who looked around 11 years old. The girl ran at the demon as he got off the ground. The girl's feet lost contact with the ground as she flew towards the demon she collided with his chest and they both catapulted towards the sofa upturning it. The girl then let go and fell to the ground._

"_Dionne!" The woman screamed as her daughter collapsed onto the floor at the demons feet. Paris's mother ran forward and looked at her daughter._

_The man then yelled:_

"_Caroline!" Paris's mother looked up to see an energy ball hurtling towards her. It struck her in the face and she back-flipped rearwards, her husband hopelessly tried to catch her but she smacked into him and they fell into the wall._

"_Mommy!" The 4 Year-Old, Paris screamed as her Mother and Father slumped to the floor. Dionne got up and ran towards her sister, she held her hand, it was as cold as ice._

_Dionne, shielded her little sister as another energy ball came flying towards them, Paris started to cry as Dionne pushed Paris out the way and she levitated upwards as the energy ball flew past her feet. It hit Paris and Dionne's Father's head. Paris screamed as another energy ball headed towards her she didn't mean too but a fireball erupted in front of her and collided with the energy ball, they reacted terribly with each other there was a colossal explosion sending Paris crashing into an armchair. She looked up, the demon was dead, and so were her Mother and Father, But Dionne, was no-where to be seen. Paris looked at the place where The Crone and Laston were standing and they both turned round. A woman around 55 years old was standing there and hastily picked up Paris._

"_Oh, honey! Are you okay? Where is Dionne?" The woman said._

"_Grandma! There was a demon and I blew him up! And Dionne is gone I don't know where she is! And there was a big glowing blue ball and it hit Mommy and Daddy got hit by one!" Paris squealed, she evidently understand the impacts of what had just happen._

"_Oh Paris, Mommy and Daddy have gone to sleep for a long time, but you're going to stay with me for a while now.."_

_Paris's Grandmother put Paris down and made her way over to the bodies of her son and daughter-in-law, after a few moments over them, she waved her hand at the wrecked room and the bodies of Paris's Mom and Dad. Everything repaired itself, and the bodies were covered by blankets._

Then the scene changed and a bright light engulfed the Crone and Laston were standing at a graveyard in front of a coffin and around 20 people.

"_We are gathered here today, to witness the burial of Caroline Turner, a beloved wife, daughter, mother and sister-in law. May she be buried in peace and that her soul will live on in all of her loved ones. Amen." The Priest spoke as he blessed the coffin of Paris's mother._

_Paris stood next to her Grandmother looking at her mother's coffin, next to it was her father's. She then looked at her Grandma who was crying, her big blue eyes swelled with tears and Paris burst into tears._

Laston looked onto to the depressing scene with mild interest. Then the scene froze, Laston looked at The Crone and The Crone looked round, she apparently had no idea what had happened either.

The double doors burst open and clattered as two hospital trolleys were speeded through, Paige on one and Cruise on the other. Henry was crying beside Paige's as the doctors shouted long and complicated words which the group of people next to the 2 trolleys were not listening too.

Prue, Piper, Phoebe, Paris and Billie rushed after them as Paige's trolley was reeled into the operating theatre. They stripped off her top and immediately put an oxygen mask on her mouth.

Henry stared in horror as the heart monitor stopped.

"She's going into VF! Shocking!" One of the doctors yelled at the other as they got two pads and held them over Paige's chest and the machine charged up as Paige's body lifted off the trolley and back. The heart monitor stopped bleeping and the doctors gave a gasp of relief.

Henry stopped crying as Paige slowly opened her eyes.

"Honey?! Oh thank god!" Henry gasped kissing Paige.

"Prue?" Paige groaned.

"What?"

"My charges, they need help, take care of them."

Paige held onto Prue's hand a blue bead of light made its way from her brain down her arm and through Prue's arm into her brain.

Prue suddenly clutched her head in pain.

Phoebe looked at her and Prue whispered:

"Charges!"

As Phoebe was going to reply, Paris left the room in search for Cruise.

"Go, we'll make up a cover for you." Piper whispered over to Prue who ran out the door and into the ladies bathroom.

She screwed up her eyes and her body glowed with orbs and dissipated from her feet upwards.

As the sun started to rise above the rooftops, the quiet streets of Los Angeles were emblazoned in golden light. There were only two people in an alleyway that could be heard.

A girl with black hair down to her waist, dark eyes, tanned skin and a skinny fatigue ran full pelt down the alleyway. A man in a long black cloak clutching a crossbow was chasing her. The man stopped and fired an arrow, it flew from the end of his bow straight at the girl who screamed and ducked. The arrow pierced the wall and the girl straightened up.

She was fully dressed in red, a small red crop top with a red skirt about 4 inches above her knee and red high-heeled boots. Her hair was tied back in a red band and she was wearing red make-up. The Darklighter aimed at the girl again but she jumped in the air and kicked the Darklighter's bow, ramming it into his face. He dropped it and yelled, his face was bleeding and the back end of an arrow was stuck in his eye which was gushing black blood.

The girl picked up the bow and pulled the trigger, then she realised that the Darklighter had the bows, so she ran again still clutching the bow. She barged past the Darklighter and into the street; she narrowly missed a car which was driving in the early morning sunlight. The Darklighter wrenched the arrow out of his eye and stood up. He saw the girl flagging down a cab and immediately orbed out in black and purple orbs.

The girl got in the cab putting the cross bow on the seat beside her.

"Where do you wanna go hun?" The friendly looking driver asked politely.

"Err, My house 93, Earls Court." The girl said hurriedly. The cab set off just as a figure in swirling orbs appeared on the seat with the crossbow on it.

The girl screamed and the cab driver spun round and yelled too. In the driver's panic, the car clipped the kerb and went into a violent spin crashing into a bench. The girl stumbled out of the smoking cab and ran along the street until she spotted a rusty staircase. She darted up the rusty stairs to a rooftop. The Darklighter sped after her, grabbing his crossbow as he did so.

As she ran up the stairs, one of the rust steps in front of her buckled, and fell away. The girl then spun around. She was utterly cornered.

"I think, it's time for you to die!" The Darklighter spat raising his bow.

Suddenly a figure of orbs appeared behind the Darklighter kicking him in the back of his legs making him buckle. The figure was Prue. She waved her arm and the crossbow flew off the roof. The girl looked shocked and Prue ran over to her, .

"Are you okay?" Prue asked walking briskly forward, but the girl put up her hands.

"I don't wanna be a witch!" The girl screamed waving her hands at Prue.

Prue went to hold her hand but a rippling blue light appeared around the girl sending Prue flying backwards.

The girl opened her mouth in shock and stared at Prue.

"I, I, how did I do that?" The girl said her eyes wide.

"Well it seems like you're a witch, and destined to be a whitelighter!" Prue said smiling.

The girl did not return the smile however. She looked at Prue's face and then over her shoulder and screamed.

Prue turned round and a fist collided with her face and she yelled in pain. The Darklighter then grabbed Prue's neck and Prue felt a searing pain, the touch of death.

Her skin was burning and there was then a flash of blue light a sound which sounded nothing like she'd ever heard before and the Darklighter flew backwards smashing into a vent. Prue then turned round and a wave of blue light flew at her and she was blasted backwards too hitting a billboard.

The girl put her hands over her mouth and rushed over to Prue.

"Sorry! I'm Selina, Selina Cartingham." Selina smiled weakly.

"I'm Prue, a Whitelighter." Prue said standing up.

"Okay? A Whitelighter? Is that a Guardian Angel or something?"

"Spot on!"

"Damn! I knew this would happen!" Selina said holding her face in her hands.

"Honey, I'm not gonna actually be your Whitelighter, your Whitelighter is my sister she's in hospital."

The steady beep of a heart monitor was monotonous in Paige's mind. She wanted to open her eyes but couldn't find the strength.

She heard someone whispering and managed to open her eyes and gaze into her husband's face.

"Am I dreaming?" She wheezed as Henry kissed her softly.

"Oh Paige, I'm so sorry!" Phoebe said from beside her bed.

"Why? What's happened?" Paige asked lifting her head, she winced as her stomach shot pain through her body.

"Honey, when you were shot, the bullet pierced your womb and the…" Henry cut off as he buried his face in his hands and started to cry.

"The baby…" Paige finished.

Piper turned round so nobody could see her tears welling up. Billie ran forwards and hugged Paige whose face was still edged with the look of shock on her face.

Paris was sitting on a chair looking at Cruise who was propped up in his bed. The bullets that had hit him had merely broken a few bones, he had cheated death.

"What happened to you Cruise?" Paris asked her mascara all down her face due to crying.

"I told you it wasn't me, but I'm not gonna be held responsible for any of this. No doubt that stupid witch will try and get compensation or something." Cruise spat thinking of Paige.

"Paige? What has she ever done to you?!" Paris yelled.

"You know, she looks at me, and she's a friend of Billie."

"Just because of what happened in 2003 doesn't mean she isn't trying to be nice!" Paris screamed standing up.

Cruise looked at her and turned away. Paris started crying and ran out of the room.

The grand room was silent and still until gold light flashed reflecting off the mirrors doubling the brightness of the room.

The Crone and Laston appeared and stumbled. Laston then stared at the gold sticks in his hand and back down at the Crone.

"Thanks for your help." Laston smiled conjuring a gold orb ball and throwing it at the Crone, she gave him a look of anger before she exploded.

"Stupid psycho." Laston muttered waving his hand behind him.

Sotan appeared smiling at Laston.

"I succeeded my liege." Sotan bowed.

"You didn't." Laston said shortly.

"Excuse Me?"

"You did not succeed."

"I killed the Super Witch's child!"

"That was not the mission; the mission was to kill Paris!" Laston yelled conjuring yet another orb ball.

Sotan reacted quickly firing a beam of light at Laston who was blasted backwards smashing into the wall.

Laston was unconscious. Sotan smiled and walked over to Laston's throne. He waved his hand and it flew backwards into the wall too. Underneath it was a chest , Sotan waved his hand again and the top of the chest flew off. He grabbed a piece of parchment and teleported out.

The dingy, grimy toilets were as normal as ever. The mirror glowed with blue lights as Prue orbed back in. She put her head in her hands and groaned, she hadn't slept at all last night, and the night before she had had the worst dream.

She wished these dreams would not keep coming back to haunt her. This particular dream had taken place 1 year ago in May.

_Around 50 policemen where gathered round the Halliwell Manor. Most of them with assault rifles in their arms. Unknown to everybody a faint, transparent woman floated down from the clouds, hovering above the group of cops._

"_If this is the end, I want to be here to watch." The woman said she glided through the air towards the Victorian Manor. _

_Down in the basement Zankou and the Charmed Ones were staring each other._

_The woman floated through the roof and sat above The Charmed Ones as Zankou absorbed the Nexus._

_The Woman braced herself as the Charmed Ones recited the Spell To Banish a Suxen._

_There was a colossal explosion and a flash of purple light and Prue glided back up through the roof into the front garden as the cops retreated backwards, the closest knocked slightly backwards by the explosion._

_One of the cops, Daryl, muttered something to another and walked towards the house and looked back to see three young girls walking away from the barriers. One of them winked at Daryl and Daryl smiled._

_The transparent woman then glided down next to Daryl, the woman had dark brown hair going down her back, she was wearing a white dress with brown eyes, it was unmistakeably Prue._

_Daryl walked away and Prue looked at the Halliwell Manor and flicked her hand. The door slammed shut and she glided up towards the heavens._

Prue walked towards the door and pushed it open, she turned left down the corridor and back into Paige's room.

A silver BMW 1 Series pulled up into the car park of a block of apartments. It parked in a resident's spot and Paris got out, she shut the door and stared, she smiled at the car and locked it.

She walked over the door of her block of apartments and closed it. Her silhouette was just visible through the tinted windows and she walked into the lift as it went to her floor. Her blonde, long hair rippled behind her as she inserted her key into the door and opened it. She shut it and the lock clicked…

**End Of Episode**


	7. 107 Selena Cartingham

**I do not own any characters from Charmed, I just use then in my fanfictions. Please do not copy any originality from my work as this is totally my own.**

**Super Witch**

**Season One**

**Selena Cartingham**

**1.07**

Lights flashed different colours as peopled danced on the dance floor. Two blonde women walked up to the bar and sat down on bar stools.

"You know I wish you would stop complaining!" The youngest said, pulling her cell phone out of her purse.

"Well, none of my friends live in San Francisco do they!"

"Hey, it's the anniversary party! I had to come, Piper has had this club for 8 years!" Billie Jenkins said looking at her companion.

"Is Piper the one who saved us from the dragon?" Paris asked smiling.

"Uh, huh." Billie said blankly dialling a number on her cell phone.

She put it to her ear as Piper walked over to the two of them.

"Enjoying yourselves?" Piper said nervously.

She looked round craning her neck and looking around.

"Where are Prue and Phoebe?"

"Dunno?" Paris said standing up looking to.

"Hello? Hello? Is anyone there? Hello?" Billie yelled into her cell.

She closed her phone and stood up too. Paris went over to the dance floor looking.

"Who were you calling?" Piper asked.

"Trying to get hold of Henry." Billie replied.

P3 almost had a heart, it was like a second home to the sisters...

It had been 2 weeks since she had announced it the day after Paige had been admitted to hospital.

She stared around there were huge banners and pictures up. Her eyes gazed at an enlarged picture of Prue, Herself, Phoebe and Leo smiling and all holding scissors ready to cut the ribbon to open P3.

She brushed away a tear forming in her eye to see Phoebe and Prue walking out the Ladies bathrooms. Piper rushed over passing Paris.

Paris was dancing with a tall, muscular man in his late 20's, he was wearing a patterned shirt and jeans. He was dancing very close to Paris and as the music went into its chorus they started to kiss, mildly at first and then passionately. Paris placed her drink down on a table and wrapped her arms around him.

Phoebe finished talking to Prue and Piper and made her way over to the dance floor where Coop was waiting for her.

"It's time honey." Phoebe said to Coop, he smiled and held her hand as they made their way up to the stage as Piper grabbed a microphone and started to speak.

"Thankyou everyone for coming to P3's Anniversary, it has been an emotional journey these past 8 years, I've been through up's and downs but P3 has been the one thing I can focus and rely on to take my mind off things. I'd know like to acknowledge the people that can't be here to witness this, my sister Paige who has been in an accident."

The audience clapped as Piper continued.

"And because this is such a special occasion my sister and her boyfriend would like to announce something."

Phoebe and Coop then came onto the stage as Prue made her way to the centre of the dance floor.

"Knock 'em dead Phoebs." Prue muttered smiling.

Phoebe took hold of the microphone from Piper and her and Coop both spoke into it.

"Thanks for coming to my sister's party but me and Coop have an announcement to make." Phoebe smiled.

"And in front of all our friends and relatives we just wanna say that…" Coop started.

There was a pause and then both of them said together.

"We've set a date for the wedding, it's going to be February 14th, Valentine's Day!"

The audience clapped and cheered.

There was a huge celebration and Phoebe and Coop came down off the stage.

Paris ran over to Phoebe and Coop and smiled.

"Congratulations! I know I haven't known you long but I'm really glad for you both!" Paris smiled, her tall partner standing next to her saying nothing holding her hand.

Paris held out her hand and Phoebe shook it, instantly being sucked into a premonition.

_A BMW 1 Series was cruising down the road of a cliff, we can't see the driver but we can see Prue, Paris and a heavily pregnant Paige bound and gagged in the remaining seats._

_The harbour and Golden Gate Bridge was on the horizon and a sharp turn and a wooden crash barrier. Paris was loosening her ropes tying her hands behind her, they fell off and she ripped the tape of her lips and screamed._

"_No don't do it!"_

_There was a flash and the scene changed it showed the car careering from the right side of the road to the left getting closer to the wooden barrier. Prue then dived from her seat across to the drivers seat who's face we still cannot see, she started to wrestle with him as Paige breathed heavily clutching her stomach._

"_Stop the car now!" Prue yelled as music blared from the stereo._

"_This is it! I LOVE YOU!" The driver yelled as the three passengers yelled:_

"_NO!" The car smashed through the barrier and sailed through the air._

Phoebe was pulled out of the premonition with a jolt. She had fallen to the floor.

"Oh my god!" Phoebe said shaking.

Paris looked worried and turned to Coop whose mouth was half open.

**Opening Credits**

The bright lights of the hospital strained Henry's eyes, he had not slept very well last night and it was now 1.00am.

Paige then walked out of her hospital room smiling dressed in a blue jumper and old jeans.

"Oh honey!" Henry smiled running over to Paige hugging her.

"Let's go home." Henry said putting his arm around Paige's shoulder and walking her to the door.

Cruise walked out of the hospital doors he saw Henry and Paige's Chevrolet driving off; he waved down a cab and got in.

"42nd Street please." Cruise said blankly.

It was around 1.30am and Cruise was tired, he was bruised and battered and he just wanted to go home. He got out of the cab and went into the apartment complex and up the elevator to his apartment.

Paris and Billie walked out of the entrance to P3 talking quickly.

"Phoebe had a vision of me, Prue and Paige in a car accident?" Paris asked concerned.

"That's what she can remember." Billie asked looking mournful.

The two girls walked, Paris staggering slightly in her stilettos. Then as they were passing the row of cars, a demon shimmered in to their left.

Paris screamed and fell over, Billie was caught off guard and the demon punched her, sending her flying a few feet backwards.

From the floor, Paris conjured a fireball and threw it at the demon, who held out his hand and an energy ball collided with it, exploding the both of them.

Paris got up kicked off her shoes and back flipped towards him kicking him in the face. He fell backwards onto the bonnet of an Audi R8.

Paris then jumped in the air and round housed the demon in the stomach. Billie then came sprinting up and waved her hand sending the demon flying off the bonnet over the car and landing on the concrete.

He then shimmered out and back in behind Paris drawing an athamae from his robes and wrapping it round Paris's neck who struggled with him. In the confusion, Billie squinted her eyes and the demon fell to the floor, the athamae cutting Paris's neck and flying into the air. Paris then waved her hand at it and the blade became fire which shot at the demon who yelled as the fire scolded him. Billie then projected the athamae into an energy ball and telekinetically flung it at the demon. Who flipped back to his feet shimmering out of the way of the knife and back in again.

Paris then held out her hand and a jet of flames flew towards the demon hitting him and slamming him into a Volkswagen Golf GTI. The fire exploded the car sending Paris and Billie careering backwards. The burnt out car crashed the floor the wrong way round and smouldering.

The demon staggered out of the wreckage and tried to conjure an energy ball, it worked after three attempts and he threw it at Billie who screamed but the energy ball merely knocked her to the ground. The demon was weak, he was easy to kill, a mere rat. Paris then kicked the demon, who fell over, Paris then conjured two fireballs and threw them at him. The fireballs combined and hit him square in the chest. The demon then yelled and exploded.

Billie got up and brushed herself down.

"Do demons ever take note how much you pay for an outfit!" Billie raged.

Paris breathed heavily and brushed her wavy hair out of her eyes, her gold dress was ripped and singed, a deep red cut was on her neck where the athamae had sliced her. She gazed at the smouldering car. Then Prue ran out of the club doors, staring in shock at the car and then at Billie and Paris.

"What the hell happened?" Prue asked walking towards Billie and Paris.

"Long story short? Demon, punch, fireball, energy ball, kick, athamae, explosion." Billie said matter-of-factly.

"You really need to branch out your vocabulary!" Prue said staring confused at Billie who laughed.

"Okay, I can fix that, did anyone see?" Prue asked looking around worried.

Prue walked forwards towards the wreckage and held out her hands gold light emanated from her hands towards the car dousing the fire. The car then levitated a few feet above the ground and turned round back to its normal position. Prue then remembered a time a couple of years ago…

_There were many other trainee Whitelighters stood in the room in front of an Elder. There was a pile of wood and metal in front of them and most of them repaired it in a couple of seconds, Prue was the only one left, she not even been able to make light come from her hands._

A echoing yell could be heard around the cave then there was an explosion and the demon that had attacked Billie and Paris fell from the ceiling smacking into the cold, stone floor.

The demon stood up and the light revealed his face, it was Sotan. He smiled and cracked his fingers.

At the side of the cave was a rock ledge like a bed. Laston was there bound and gagged. He had scars and wounds all over his body and he eyed Sotan with an evil look.

Laston had been prisoner for days now, his physical body was weak, but he was mentally stronger and he had devised a plan. It was time to put it to the test.

In the centre of the cave was a huge table, Sotan had a selection of weapons on there. One of them was all Laston needed. He concentrated with all his might on a curved athamae about the size of his palm. Not the most threatening of weapons but it would do the job. The athamae rattled and Sotan spun round, he yelled and dived for the athamae just as it glowed with golden orbs and flew towards Sotan stabbing him in the chest. Sotan fell to the floor in pain, he was weak, so weak he couldn't keep the forcefield up that was isolating Laston from the rest of the room. Laston stood up and immediately orbed the chains of his arms and the cloth from around his mouth.

"I should never have trusted you!" Laston growled as he conjured an orb ball. Sotan managed to get to his feet.

"No! NO!" Sotan yelled holding out his palm and a beam of light flew through the air hitting Laston in the chest throwing him into the table of weapons. He got up and as Sotan fired another beam of light at Laston he deflected it and it ricocheted off the wall.

Laston threw the orb ball at Sotan who put up a forcefield of light which dampened the blow but still sent him zooming backwards. Laston then telekinetically picked Sotan up and threw him into the table of weapons.

"Arrows!"

An entire sack of Darklighter arrows glowed with golden orbs and flew at Sotan who screamed as they pierced him and he imploded in a burst of light sending Laston smashing backwards into the wall.

A bead of light was hovering over where Sotan had been vanquished, Laston held out his hand and absorbed it. He gained the power of light.

"Now for the witches…" Laston muttered as he orbed out.

The television blared as two girls slept side by side on the cream leather sofa, a bowl of popcorn at their feet, the contents strewn everywhere. Upstairs the youngest of the three sisters was wide awake. Her dark hair lying on her pillow, she tossed and turned she kept thinking about what she had done and what she was.

She sat up and looked at her clock. 1:59am.

She groaned and looked towards her door, their wasn't a sound she then looked in front of her and held out her hands, there was a flash of feeble blue light and a strange sound and the thing vanished. She tried again and a small ball of blue light appeared, Selina smiled and waved her hands it flew towards her dressing cabinet and smashed her bottles of perfume. Selina jumped and stared in amazement. She was certainly no ordinary girl…

Paris walked across the carpeted hallway, walking slowly so not to awake the people in the rooms next door. She walked up to hers and screamed in shock.

Cruise was sitting their, a peeved look on his face staring at Paris.

"You changed the lock." Cruise said blankly.

Paris was about to reply when the tall, handsome man she was dancing with at P3 walked round the corner putting his cell phone in his pocket. He stopped in his tracks when he saw Cruise.

"Who's that?" Cruise asked his handsome, yet scarred face wearing a frown.

"That's Will, he's my…"

"I'm her new boyfriend who are you?" Will said walking up to Cruise putting his arm around Paris's shoulder.

"Hmm, typical, getting back for what happened with Billie?" Cruise spoke a forced smile on his face.

"Cruise, I'm so sorry but you knew it wouldn't last. C'mon I've been seeing Will for months now, you were screwing your boss until you got sacked and then thought that you'd give it another go with me! Well I'm not standing for it anymore! Leave! Go just go!" Paris yelled as Cruise stood there looking hurt.

He looked at Will and then at Paris.

"'Fine," he turned to Will "don't bother getting her a ring; you'll be out in a matter of weeks."

Cruise stormed off, Paris heard the elevator doors open and close and then burst into tears.

"Paris, how come you never told me you were seeing someone?!" Will asked looking hurt and confused.

"I'm sorry, don't leave me too!" Paris sobbed.

Will pulled her into an embrace and Paris rested her head on his chest.

She then pulled out her key, turned the lock and went inside. They collapsed on the sofa and started kissing, Paris then pulled off Will's shirt as he unbuttoned his pants…

The sun came out from behind the clouds showering San Francisco in sunshine. The beep of an alarm clock ran continually. Henry sat up and turned it off, he yawned, it was 9.00am.

Henry groaned and shook Paige.

"It's kinda late honey, time to get up!"

"I enjoyed last night!" Paige giggled.

"Me too, and if we wanna start a family, we'll be doing that a lot more often! Do you feel okay?"

"Kinda, but it's like I have a permanent stomach ache."

"The doctor said you were lucky, a couple of inches to the left and you wouldn't be able to conceive."

"I hope Cruise came out okay." Paige said stretching and walking through the door into the kitchen.

"We have our final viewing today at 1 with Prue." Henry said as he followed her and pulled out two bowls and some Muesli.

"Is this the one on Chestnut Street?" Paige asked watching as Henry poured cereal into the two bowls and added milk.

"Yup, this one is a little over our budget but it looks amazing."

"I'm going to go and check the mail." Paige said walking towards the door and walking out.

Paige appeared as the elevator doors opened, still in her pyjamas she walked over the the letter boxes and opened hers and Henrys.

"Bill, Bill, Bill, Ooohh, I've won $10,000! Yeah right. Bank statement and a, card?"

The post script was very precise.

Mrs Paige Matthews-Mitchell

Apartment 67

Floor 11

Block C

Sandler Apartment Complex

San Francisco

California

The United States Of America.

Paige opened it and took it out of the envelope.

It was a birthday card, she opened it read.

_To My Darling Paige,_

_I know it's a bit early but I might have forgotten otherwise, it's a special birthday anyway so Happy 30__th__ Birthday baby._

_All My Love and Kisses_

_Dad_

_X_

Paige smiled and noticed that she was crying, her dad was right it was early she looked at the big calendar behind the front desk and saw that it was the 1st August. Her birthday was the next day. She grabbed the rest of the mail and stepped back into the elevator and pressed Floor 11.

"…Selina! Hurry up you'll be late for school!"

Selina took a deep breath and checked her appearance in the mirror, she was wearing a blue sleeveless top showing her navel. And a skinny pair of ripped blue jeans, her hair was tied back into a ponytail at the side. She quickly applied some pink lip gloss and ran downstairs.

Her two sisters, Sarah who was 19 and Rochelle who was 17 both lived with her and had taken care of her since she was 10 and her mother and father had died. She had never really known how they had died, her sisters never talked about it much.

She planned to tell her sisters about her strange powers tonight at dinner. She was nervous because it was her first proper date after school with her boyfriend Danny.

She had only just become 16 her birthday had been a week ago on the 25th July. Her sisters had clubbed together and used some of their parents money to buy Selina her first car a Mercedes A Class.

She was looking forward to her and Danny just cruising down the road together as a couple.

Sarah was the only other one who could drive, she owned a Toyota MR2.

"Let's go girls!" Sarah said as they walked out of the door.

They all clambered in to Selina's car and they drove off to school.

Paris's eyes flickered open, she saw Will's muscly, hairy chest lying next to her and smiled, she held up her head and kissed Will, he stirred and awoke. He smiled and pulled her closer to him and they kissed. Will got out of bed wearing nothing apart from some white boxer shorts Paris got out wearing a skimpy little bra and some pants.

Will went into the kitchen and straight to the toaster and put in some bread.

Paris leaned against the wall as she stared at the pictures around the room. Her eyes fixed on one. Her, Cruise and Billie smiling in their graduation outfits, that had been taken in 2003 just months before Billie and Cruise had fallen out.

She was so relieved that Will knew about demons, she had been dreading telling him about her secret but it turned out that his mother was a witch.

There was a knock at the door and Paris and Will turned round.

"Who's that?" Paris asked.

"I'll go see." Will said looking concerned, he strode towards the door and opened it. For a moment he stood there than Paris let out a huge yell as he fell to the floor, Cruise stood there with his fist out. Paris ran forwards and bent down to check if Will was okay, he growled and got up, his lip was bleeding but he grabbed Cruise's wrist and flung him onto the sofa. Cruise grabbed a photo of Paris and Billie standing together and threw it at Will who ducked and it shattered on the wall.

"No, guys STOP!"

Cruise got up and the two men circled each other, Cruise was in the clothes he had been wearing last night and Will was still in his boxer shorts.

The two men stopped.

"Just leave and no other person will get hurt!" Will said breathing heavily.

"If you wanna play it that way!" Cruise yelled as he flung his fist at Will, with a crack Will fell backwards knocking a vase over as fell onto the coffee table.

Cruise then went over to Paris and grabbed her by the neck. Paris struggled, her windpipe was being crushed by Cruise. She was being lifted off her feet then the grip relaxed as a lamp was smashed over Cruise's head, he dropped her and she gasped crying. Cruise staggered and fled out the door. Will helped Paris up and hugged her.

"Oh my god, Paris if it's gonna cause that much trouble then I'll leave. He almost killed you." Will asked concerned massaging her throat.

"No, don't leave, I'll call the cops. He always had anger problems."

Smoke rose from the toaster as the toast inside burnt.

The person that was suppose to consume the charcoal looking toast was applying make-up to her face. She stood up and smiled at her appearance. She had combed her hair it was a lighter brown than usual, it was tied up in a high ponytail and she was wearing a red t-shirt with a white button up shirt over it with long flowing jeans and red high-heeled shoes. She then heard the fire alarm sound and ran into the kitchen she groaned and flicked her fingers at the toaster the toast popped up and Prue guided them into the bin.

She grabbed her handbag from the sofa and pulled out her cell phone. She had a new message.

The message was from Paris, it read:

_Cruise attacked me and Will at apartment, called the cops._

Prue sighed and screwed up her eyes, her head glowed with orbs and they spread all the way down to her feet and then she dissipated.

She reappeared outside the door of Paris's apartment and opened the door.

She saw Paris and Will sweeping up the remains of the vase and picture that had been used in the fight.

Paris looked round.

"Prue this is Will you met him last night." Paris said.

Will walked forward and shook Prue's hand.

"I've been dating him for months, that's why Cruise was angry.

Prue looked around.

"Oh honey come here."

Paris walked forwards and hugged Prue. Will walked over looking sympathetic.

"And hey," Prue spoke at Will, "your much nicer than Cruise." Prue smiled.

She went forward and hugged Will.

Will was taken aback and was very red. Prue noticed and laughed.

"Paris told me you know about magic, you'll be seeing me a lot as I am her Whitelighter. You'll learn to love me." Prue smiled.

"Anyway, why don't you use a spell to clean up all this?" Prue asked befuddled.

"Well, I don't really know how yet…" Paris muttered quietly.

"Go on just off the top of your head." Prue said looking expectantly at Paris.

"Okay, how about…

_Mess That's Made,_

_By My Ex,_

_Clean Yourself,_

_Be Perfect?_"

The broken glass all vanished and the picture and vase repaired themselves.

"Not bad, anyway I'm gonna have to leave I have to go round to Paige's, you sure you'll be okay?" Prue said concerned

"We'll be fine, thanks." Will said putting his arm round Paris's shoulder.

"Okay, cya!"

Prue orbed out leaving Paris and Will alone.

"We'll get through this," Will said hugging Paris yet again, "I promise."

Paige was just putting on her boots when Henry entered half-dressed.

"What time was Prue suppose to be coming?" Henry said looking at his watch.

"I think she was come round about…" Paige was interrupted by a flash of blue light from outside.

"Now." Paige smiled.

Henry pulled on his shirt and walked out to greet Prue.

"How ya doin Henry." Prue said kissing him on the cheek.

Paige came out and Prue ran over and gave her a sympathetic hug.

"Are you okay, what did the doctors say?" Prue asked looking down at Paige's stomach.

"I'm still able to have kids."

Prue smiled cheesily and clapped happily.

"Well, I thought maybe we should go shopping first and have lunch and then meet here at 1." Prue said to Paige then turning to Henry.

"What are you doing today?"

"I'm meeting Derek and we're going club crawling."

"Men" The sisters said together.

A red Mercedes pulled up in front of Rodale High School.

Rochelle got out and spoke to Sarah and Selina.

"I'll go in and you two park the car round the corner."

Selina nodded and she drove round the corner parking next to a department store with dummies posing in the glass windows. Sarah got out just as Selina's phone went off.

"Oh, wait a sec." Selina pulled her phone out her bag and smiled as Danny's name flashed up on the screen, she opened her message and all there was were three kisses.

"After you've finished your moment of romance can we go." Sarah said shutting the door. About 10 feet ahead. A Cadillac Escalade was sat there a familiar face sat at the wheel. Laston smiled as Sarah walked round to Selina's side.

Prue and Paige were standing alone in the elevator waiting.

"So where shall we go… AAGGHH!" Paige screamed and fell to her knees.

"Oh my god, Paige what is it! Is it your stomach?" Prue asked kneeling next to Paige.

"No!" Paige said standing back up. "It's a charge."

Prue grabbed Paige's hand and they orbed out just as the elevator doors opened.

Paige and Prue materialised on the opposite street to Selina and Sarah just to see Laston speeding towards Selina's car.

"Oh! That's Selina your charge!" Prue said looking in panic as she saw a car speeding towards her.

"Hang on that's Laston!" Paige screamed as the Laston got closer to Selina.

"Paige do something!"

"Why Me!"

"She's your charge! Now quick!"

"Err, Car!"

Paige pushed her hand forward and Selina screamed as her car glowed with orbs and, with her still in it flew sideways lifting a foot off the ground and smashing into the glass window of a department store.

Laston's car hit Sarah with a thud and she flew over it and onto the road.

"When I said do something, trying to kill her wasn't on the list!" Prue said dashing across the road to where Laston's car was. Prue's head drooped onto her chest and there was a pink glow inside Laston's car and an astral Prue appeared in the passenger seat. She slammed her elbow into Laston's face and astralled out. Prue then returned to her body and pushed Laston's car backwards with her power Laston orbed out just as Paige ran over to Sarah who's eyes were wide open a look of terror on her face. There was a red patch on the front of her blouse and her books were scattered everywhere.

Prue lifted her up telekinetically and layed her down on the pavement. By now a whole crowd of people were surrounding the scene and police sirens could be heard in the distance.

Paige kicked the door of the department store open. And went inside there were cowering people and clothes everywhere. Paige's power hadn't been strong enough to do much damage all that had happened is that the car had tipped sideways and flew through the window. However it was obvious that Selina was in a stress. She was banging on her door which wouldn't open, Prue flicked her fingers and the door opened. Selina scrambled out and looked up at her saviours.

"You." Selina said staring at Prue.

Selina collapsed, she had fainted.

Laston appeared in his lair, it was a mess but he didn't care he found what he was looking for, the two golden sticks that The Crone had given him.

"Now, it is time for the game to begin…"

**End Of Episode**


	8. 108 Gladiator Witch

**I do not own any characters from Charmed, I just use then in my fanfictions. Please do not copy any originality from my work as this is totally my own.**

**Super Witch**

**Season One**

**Gladiator Witch**

**1.08**

Dim light shone through the curtains as a figure was curled on a bed.

She rocked backwards and forwards her long black hair flowing down her back.

She was in her pyjamas, tears streaking down her face.

There was a knock on the door and Selina turned round, her face red and tear stained. Her sister Rochelle entered, she was still in her clothes and was holding her mobile phone.

"I've called Auntie Dee, she's coming tomorrow."

Selina looked out her window, she hadn't drawn her curtains, she thought about the two women that had saved her, Prue and Paige. She had a vague idea of where Prue lived; she had seen her name in the paper a couple of weeks ago, something about a club explosion. She walked over to her wardrobe and rooted through her clothes. No more Miss Nice Girl.

There was no moon that night, the whole street was in darkness, and a battle that could kill anyone and destroy anything was taking place.

There was a flash of blue light as a woman appeared in bright blue lights behind a demon with a glowing athamae in his hand. He swiped it through the air and the woman jumped backwards falling over. The demon advanced on her and she waved her hand and he flew into the air and landed in a heap on the tarmac road. Then suddenly light illuminated the scene as a burst of fire hit another demon obliterating him immediately, another woman with wavy blonde hair was cast into light wearing skin-tight jeans and a pink sleeveless top, she looked over at the demon sprawled on the ground trying to get up. She ran at him and jumped kicking him in the side; he groaned and fell back down. The glowing athamae then levitated upwards off the ground and plunged itself into the heart of the demon. The brunette walked into the light to reveal her. She was wearing a pair of leggings with a denim skirt over them and a top with only one sleeve which was charred and ripped off.

She looked extremely different; the clothes she was wearing didn't suit or fit her very well.

"I'm glad that is over." Paris said exhausted.

She was learning fast, and had helped them vanquish a demon that Paige couldn't be bothered vanquishing.

"Kubus, vanquished!" Prue smiled, taking Paris' hand and orbing out.

Paige tossed and turned in bed. It was hers and Henry's last night in there apartment. Everything was packed up in boxes, bags and was ready to move tomorrow. But Paige couldn't sleep, and it wasn't because of the house…

_Paige was standing in the hallway to the Halliwell Manor. She was looking round and heard screaming and then saw Piper, Phoebe and a younger Paige running into the dining room. Paige gasped Piper was in a white gown with a huge tummy. Piper was laid down on the dining table while Phoebe and Paige helped her push and give birth to Wyatt. Leo then ran through the front doors passing right through Paige who glowed yellow and shivered as her body went cold and Leo ran in front of her._

"_What did I miss?" Leo yelled._

"_A lot!" Piper yelled back then screaming as she pushed._

_The Present Paige walked towards the group smiling over the newborn Wyatt. The Younger Paige looked up and smiled at the Older Paige._

"_You helped deliver your nephew…"_

_Older Paige looked confused._

"_What? What does that have to do with anything…" Older Paige replied nervously._

_Before Younger Paige could reply there was a flash of red light and Older Paige looked around she was in San Francisco General, the maternity ward._

_Piper and Leo were cradling a baby which Paige instantly recognised as Chris. They kissed and entered the ward. Older Paige stared at her younger self. Her younger self smiled at her and pointed at where Leo and Piper had just walked through the doors._

"_That's you one day…" The Younger Paige spoke softly_

_Older Paige looked bewildered before there was another flash of bright light and Paige woke up._

**Opening Credits**

The lock clicked. The door swung open. And a shadow stepped into the room.

Paris switched on a light and tiptoed over too the bedroom. She opened the door and saw Will asleep in the bed. She darted into the room quickly got unchanged and slipped into bed next to him…

The next day was warm and sunny. Paige awoke to find Henry already packing boxes into the car and the removal van outside.

"Henry! Why didn't you wake me?!" Paige whined jumping out of bed and quickly pulling on a pair of jeans and a t-shirt.

As Paige was walking out of the bedroom into the kitchen, she froze on the spot. She had gone extremely dizzy. She steadied herself by leaning on one of the kitchen cabinets and stood up right again. She then continued to get out some cereal and eat her breakfast.

As she stood up and was about to help Henry and the removal men load the boxes into the van. Henry spoke;

"We're having a little bit of a birthday party at the new house when we arrive, nothing big just us and your sisters, Leo, Coop, Wyatt and Chris."

"You really didn't have too!" Paige smiled.

"You're thirty! It's a big birthday!" Henry chuckled as he passed one of the last boxes to one of the removal men.

The sofa creaked as Prue sat down on it. She was waiting for Henry, Paige and the removal men.

She had everything packed and was just enjoying the August sunshine, the windows were wide open and she was lounging on the sofa she was leaving behind, flicking through the Book of Shadows, that they had decided not to pack, in case of emergency demon attacks. Prue stopped when she reached the 'Kubus' page, she stared at the vividly drawn picture, the face she recognised, the slimy, silver skin and piercing green eyes made Prue shudder and slam the book shut. The fourth demon that she and Paris had vanquished in a week. Who needed this Second Prophecy rubbish; she could do it on her own! Prue stood up, putting the Book of Shadows on the sofa; she made her way over to the open window and stared out at the bright Los Angeles morning, her hair rippled slightly as the wind blew in her face. Prue turned round, letting the golden sunlight warm her cheek; she looked at the book, still shut on the sofa. Suddenly there was a jingling sound and the Book opened telekinetically, the pages flipping furiously until they stopped on a certain page. Prue's eyes widened, confused: she hadn't caused the Book to move. Prue walked over, her heels clicking on the laminate. The Book had stopped on the Laston page.

_Laston is a unique hybrid of a demon and a whitelighter. Little is known about him, especially the Whitelighter that gave birth to him. It is known that his father was an upper-level demon. He has one half-brother who is full demon. He possesses a mix of powers such as the ability to create a fusion of energy balls and orbs which have the power to instantly kill. There is no known way to vanquish Laston._

Prue narrowed her eyes, she was sure she recognised that demon. This was the problem, she had vanquished that many recently it was hard to decipher them. Prue looked up at the ceiling.

"Is somebody up there tryna' tell me something?!' Prue quipped, a smile arising on her face.

A crowd of mourning people walked away from the white coffin being lowered into the hole especially dug for it. Selina was already halfway towards one of the black cars when a boy with brown hair all leaning to the side walked over to her.

"Danny?" Selina said, her face was stained with tears and her nose was running.

Her boyfriend didn't say a word, he just pulled her into a bone-crushing hug.

The couple held each other. It was what Selina needed to bring her back to reality. A demon had killed her sister and she was going to get revenge. And she knew the perfect person to help her…

As Prue squeezed the Book of Shadows into her oversized handbag, she turned towards the open window and heard

a beeping sound. She dashed to the window. The removal van was there along with Henry and Paige getting out of their Chevrolet.

Prue ran towards the stairs again rushing down them to the front door. She was unsure whether to tell Paige about the Book flipping. She considered, Paige hadn't been up for demon-fighting lately, and if there was no innocent under threat then she really didn't see the point.

The door then opened and Paige walked in and jumped as she saw Prue so incredibly close.

"Are you ready?" Paige said rather cheerily.

"Errm," Prue said looking behind her, "yeah!"

Paige narrowed her eyes and started walking up the stairs to Prue's apartment…

The sound of heels making contact with a wooden floor echoed round the attic of the Halliwell Manor. Billie was pacing the attic in her black catsuit complete with matching wig.

Suddenly, a demon shimmered in and Billie spun round. The demon conjured a ball of green glowing light and threw it at Billie, she deflected it telekinetically and it collided with the demon smashing into his stomach sending him flying into a glass cabinet. It shattered and he exploded in green light.

Billie then disappeared in a pink glow.

There was a knock at the door. Paris spun round, she was just making some lunch, Will was at work and she was in the apartment on her own. Paris apprehensively walked towards the door, her heels clicking on the laminate floor.

She opened the door and saw Cruise standing there.

"I don't want to speak to you." Paris said trying to shut the door in his face.

Cruise pushed it back overpowering Paris. He walked into the apartment and beckoned Paris to sit down.

"I just wanna talk." Cruise said calmly.

Paris stared into Cruise's eyes, she remembered all the good times that they had had.

"About what? There is nothing to talk about!" Paris said.

"About what? Where am I gonna live? I have done nothing wrong!" Cruise said standing up.

"Done nothing wrong? You tried to kill my best friend!"Paris screamed.

"You've been sleeping with someone else for months!" Cruise bellowed.

"And you wonder why? Our relationship has been rocky for months!" Paris screeched.

"Then what kept us together?! Cruise bawled.

Paris sat down, looking uneasy she struggled whether to tell Cruise her secret, a secret she had told nobody else.

"Fine! But don't think I'm just gonna go away! You're in for a bumpy ride Paris Turner!" Cruise shrieked standing up and walking to the door.

Paris slumped back down on the sofa in tears. She looked over at a picture of her and Billie. Anger rose inside her and the picture burst into flames.

She jumped as she heard the fire alarm blare; she spun round and noticed that the pan was on fire on the stove. She ran over and took it off the stove. She stared at her ruined meal. Paris cried out and threw the pan across the room, it clanged on the wall and the contents spilled over the floor…

The gold reflected off the shiny walls of Laston's cavern. He was fingering the strips of gold through his fingers. He stared into the ruby encrusted mirror and saw Paris curled up on her apartment floor crying.

Laston smiled and waved his hand at the mirror, the scene changed to Selina and her sister hugging each other on their sofa also weeping.

The scene then changed again to Prue, Paige and Henry pulling up in front of a sand coloured house.

"And now my plan begins!" Laston spoke menacingly…

Henry smiled as he looked at their new home. It had stone columns either side of the double front doors it had three floors with a small balcony conjoined with the main bedroom. Henry then felt Paige linking arms with him. He looked at her:

"Happy Birthday honey." He kissed Paige and they walked towards the house. Prue followed them smiling.

Paige opened the oak double doors and gasped. It was bigger than she remembered the hall had two doors leading off it and beyond the hall was the living room.

"It's beautiful!" Prue and Paige said in unison.

The doors swung open again and a familiar face appeared.

"Hey guys!" The voice of Phoebe said.

The door fully opened and Phoebe, Billie, Coop and Leo entered carrying boxes of Prue and Paige's things.

"So where do you want these?" Leo asked looking round.

"Err, just put them there Leo I just need to…" Henry started.

Paige had just lost her balance and fallen into the banister of the staircase.

"Paige?" Billie said walking forwards and helping her to her feet.

"Sorry, I just lost my balance." Paige said holding her hand to her head.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Billie said sitting Paige down on a box.

"I'm fine! Honestly!" Paige said standing back up, she proceeded to walk back outside and take some more boxes from the van.

A girl wearing a tight leather corset and pants ran along an alleyway at full pelt chasing a demon in a long black coat.

"Tell me where he is!" The girl screamed at the demon. He spun round and fired an arrow at the girl who put up her hands and formed a blue force shield. The arrow rebounded off the shield and pierced the Darklighter in the chest. He fell onto the ground and the girl who was Selina stood on the arrow, it sunk deeper into his chest and he screamed.

"Where is the demon that killed my sister?!" Selina said spit forming at her mouth.

"I don't know! I don't know!" The Darklighter cried.

"Wrong answer!" Selina said pushing the arrow in deeper.

"Okay! It's Laston!" The Darklighter said, his face growing extremely pale.

Selina stared down at the pitiful sight at her feet. She raised her eyebrows at him and he waved his hand feebly at her and she disappeared in dark glowing orbs.

Laston walked briskly to the other end of the cave where a demon was waiting.

"Are you sure you can do this?" The demon asked Laston.

"Of course I am sure; as soon as I end the Second Prophecy, I will hold the powers from the most powerful magical beings in this world." Laston replied

"Are you sure the wands will work?" The demon spoke.

"I hope so; I never did trust that old hag!" Laston replied taking the two gold wands out of his pocket.

"Are you ready?" The demon asked.

"Are you?"

The demon's face then started to change along with Laston's, his skin began to darken and he then resembled Odin the Elder and the demon resembled Sandra.

Laston now posing as Odin smiled.

"Let's do this."

Laston and the other demon linked arms and started to glow with gold orbs. Suddenly, Selina appeared in black and purple orbs.

Laston stopped immediately, he was awestruck.

"You!" Selina yelled as she ran towards Laston.

Laston held out his hand and Selina glowed in gold orbs and flew backwards into the wall. She groaned with pain.

Selina got back up and conjured a ball of concentrated blue energy and launched it at Laston, it caught him off guard and it sent him flying rearwards. The demon who was impersonating Sandra turned back to normal and launched an energy ball at Selina who tried to put up a shield to block it, she managed to conjure one but the energy ball still sent her flying back.

Laston ran forwards with an orb ball in his hand and threw it at Selina and it hit her in the face. She flew backwards flipping in the air and crunched into the wall. She slumped to the ground out cold.

Laston waved his hand and a golden cage formed around Selina.

"That should keep her till we get back." Laston said changing back into Odin.

Laston and his demon friend then vanished in golden orbs.

Wyatt and Chris were chasing each other round the Living Room of Henry, Paige and Prue's new house. The sun had gone in and the moon was starting to emerge from the clouds. Phoebe, Coop and Leo were sat on the new sofa's laughing and drinking wine while Piper, Prue and Henry were stood in the kitchen, also sipping wine.

Paige however was lying down on her bed upstairs. She could sense that something was wrong with one of her charges but knew it couldn't be Billie as she was playing with Wyatt and Chris downstairs. She groaned and turned over, her stomach was hurting now and she wished the pain would go away. Then she heard the doorbell…

Henry walked to the front door and opened it to see Paris and Will standing there holding another bottle of wine.

"Hey! Glad you could make it!" Henry said inviting them both in and taking the wine.

Prue looked round from her conversation with Piper and smiled as Paris entered and hugged her.

"How 'ya holdin' up?" Prue asked staring at her.

"I'm okay, I suppose I'm fine." Paris said half-heartedly.

"Suppose?" Prue said raising her eyebrow.

As Paris was about to reply the door swung open and Cruise stormed in.

Henry turned round shocked and ran towards Cruise.

"What are you doing here?" Henry said wrestling with Cruise.

Cruise threw Henry off him and he fell to the floor. Will then advanced on Cruise shouting at him.

"Where is she? Where's Paris?" Cruise yelled.

Paris emerged from the kitchen and confronted Cruise.

"What are you doing here? You had to ruin this didn't why can't you just stay away?!" Paris screamed at him.

Billie looked over at what was going on and backed away nervously.

"Because I want you back Paris! I've never loved anybody else like I have loved you!" Cruise begged.

"Well you should have thought about that before! I think it's time that everybody knows! Four years ago, Cruise tried to kill Billie after she revealed she thought she was a witch!" Paris announced loudly to the room.

Everyone stood in utter shock, everybody then turned towards the staircase where Paige has proceeded down them.

Paige then stood in awe and suddenly, Prue grabbed Cruise and took him into room that they were going to use as an office off the hallway. She slammed the door behind them and rounded on Cruise.

"What the hell do you think you were playing at?! Just leave her alone, you've made your bed now lye in it!" Prue said sternly.

"I'm not letting her take my apartment and my car and everything that I own!" Cruise said harshly.

"You've already lost it Cruise, you lost it a long time ago, surely you must know that even before I met you Paris had fallen out of love with you for ages!" Prue said slightly sympathetically.

Cruise stared at Prue; he gazed into her brown eyes. Prue stared back. She didn't know if the wine had made her slightly tipsy but she was getting closer to Cruise and he was getting closer to her, and then their lips met and they were kissing each other passionately. Then just as Prue was about to pull away, she disappeared in a cloud of gold orbs…

Prue reappeared on top of Golden Gate Bridge, then she noticed Paige was beside her.

"What happened?" Paige asked wrapping her arms around herself, the August evening was rather chilly.

"I…" Prue started but then she noticed Odin and Sandra stood opposite them.

"Hello girls." Sandra said warmly.

"What is this about because we were kinda in the middle of something!" Prue said rather hurriedly.

"Don't worry, we will make this quick." Odin spoke, more deeply than usual.

Odin held out two gold strips in his hand and Prue and Paige took one each. As soon as they touched them, the strips began to glow with blue light, then they stopped.

"We are giving you these wands so you can fight in the near battle. This battle will be the hardest you have ever fought and these wands will heighten your powers. You are destined to fight possibly the greatest battle you ever have come up against. If you want to fulfil your prophecy properly, you're going to have to give your powers a little boost." Sandra explained.

Prue stared at them both perplexed, and then she stared down at the wand.

"It's a little, Harry Potter, don't ya' think?" Paige quipped, running the golden wand through her fingers.

Prue then flicked the wand at a rusty nail in the metal and it creaked as it moved slightly.

Paige then pointed her wand at her wrist and her watch orbed off her wrist and into her outstretched hand.

"It's seems simple enough." Prue said toying with the new wand in her hands.

"It is relatively easy, yes. Just keep practising and you'll get the hang of them. If you need anything, you know what to do." Odin spoke, he noticed Prue looking at him suspiciously.

"Something the matter Prue?" Sandra smiled, almost too sweetly.

Prue eyed Sandra for a moment. This all seemed, very out of the blue.

"No, I'm fine." Prue said, she had decided to keep her doubts to herself, and made a mental note to ask Leo at a later date.

Paige looked at Prue, their eyes met and without speaking, they both knew that they were thinking the same thing. This didn't feel right.

"Excellent." Odin said, waving his hands at them both. They both began to glow with orbs, it was a familiar feel for them both, and they didn't notice that they were glowing with shimmering golden orbs, opposed to their normal blue ones.

They orbed back in at exactly the same spots they were in before they left. Prue was shocked to see Cruise still stood there.

"What happened? Where did you go?" Cruise asked, he then tried to swoop in on Prue again.

"Woah, Cruise!" Prue said taken aback.

"I thought it was what you wanted?" Cruise said looking hurt.

"You came round here to try and reconcile with Paris and now you want me?" Prue said blushing.

Cruise smiled and tried to kiss Prue again, she resisted but finally gave in and they embraced. Prue then dropped her wand on the floor as the couple moved over to the wall where Cruise lent as he kissed Prue.

Prue then pulled away.

"I can't, I just can't." She said picking up her wand and exiting the room, making her way back into the living room.

Will was there hugging Paris who was crying and the rest of them were asking Paige what had happened. Paige then clutched her head in pain again as the jingling returned.

"Guys, please I just want to go to bed." Paige said making her way up the staircase. Then her vision went blurry. She clutched her head again and she knew that something wasn't right. Somebody was in trouble and needed her help but she couldn't muster the strength to orb. Paige's eyes began to close and to the people still standing in the living room's horror, she fell backwards and toppled down the remaining stairs…

**End Of Episode**


	9. 109 The Betrayal of a Whitelighter

**Super Witch**

**Season One**

**The Betrayal Of A Whitelighter**

**1.09**

The Los Angeles morning sunshine shone through the window of Paige's hospital room. She felt she had visited this place to often in the last couple of months and was glad at finally being able to go home after two weeks of examinations by doctors following her collapse. Henry was waiting by her side as the doctors came in. However, Paige was still extremely worried, she still had the jingling in her ear and had realised that it must be Selina that was in trouble. It was just no matter how hard she and Prue had tried they couldn't locate her, she hadn't been home or at school since Paige's birthday on 2nd August. Now it was 18th August and Selina's sister had contacted the police over her disappearance.

"Prue's still at home, we were babysitting Wyatt and Chris last night and they slept over so somebody needed to take care of them." Henry said to Paige as she was biting her nails anxiously.

"Don't worry, honey, I'm sure the test results will be fine." Henry reassured his wife.

Paige smiled at Henry but couldn't help thinking negatively especially when Selina was missing, Cruise had disappeared without a clue of where he was going and demons had been chasing Prue for days.

Laston was sat in his throne watching Selina sat on the cold, hard, rocky floor.

"Let me go!" Selina cried, her hair was dirty and unkempt, he had rips in her clothes and numerous cuts on her face.

Laston laughed, he flicked his fingers and Selina was sent flying a few feet backwards smashing into the wall. She started to cry and Laston conjured a gold cage around her again.

Then a demon shimmered in.

"Master." The demon addressed Laston.

"Ahh, Lorentoz how are you my friend?" Laston asked rather politely.

"I am fine my liege, I was wondering how your plan is doing?" Lorentoz asked.

"It is going swimmingly, every time the witches use those wands, their powers get weaker and weaker and grants me with their powers until their powers are gone and I will hold the powers of the Second Prophecy." Laston stated smiling.

"And how is the witch? Has her Whitelighter not been looking for her?" Lorentoz asked looking over at the sobbing Selina.

"They have tried with great effort, but as long as she is in my cave, she cannot be traced."

Lorentoz bowed and shimmered out. Laston then looked over at Selina, she was lying on the rock floor. Laston then disappeared in gold orbs.

Prue was sat at the breakfast bar eating a bowl of cereal along with her nephews. It was noon but Prue, Wyatt and Chris were still in their pyjama's. Prue was staring at the pictures that Henry had been putting up on the walls the day before. There was a picture of Paige and Henry on their wedding day with Piper and Phoebe stood next to her. Prue smiled at the happiness that that day would have given Paige but felt a pang when she wished that she could have been there too. She realised that she had missed such a great chunk of her sisters life and wanted to know more.

"Ah, Good Morning Mrs Matthews." Dr. Cronshaw said as he entered Paige's room.

"Do you have her results?" Henry asked rather eagerly.

" I do actually and the reason that you collapsed is due to the fact that when you were in the shooting incident…"

Paige suddenly relived the pain of taking that bullet for Paris.

"… you were carrying twins at the time!"

"What? Really?!" Paige said her mood lifting.

"And it turns out that you are still carrying one embryo which is gestated at five months." Dr. Cronshaw spoke cheerily.

"What so, I'm still pregnant?" Paige asked, tears forming in her eyes.

Henry turned to her looking delighted.

"Yes, Mrs Matthews. You are pregnant."

**Opening Credits**

There was a scream and a crash as Billie entered the huge hall of Magic School. The windows had been boarded up as part of the new refurbishment.

Then, Billie saw a fireball fly past and looked. Paris and Prue were fighting, Prue testing out her new wand.

Prue brandished her wand and pointed it at Paris who flew backwards crashing into a desk, Prue then brought a bookcase falling down on Paris who ignited it and threw a fireball at Prue. It hit her and she went soaring through the air. Billie then looked into a room going off the hall and saw Wyatt and Chris playing with Leo.

"Guys! Guys! I need your help!" Billie said holding her hands out. Paris's fireball stopped in midair and a table thrown by Prue stopped also, Billie then lowered her hands and they fell to the floor, the fireball disintegrating.

"What? What's the matter Billie?" Prue asked walking over.

"It's some demons, I've been tailing them this past week but I tried vanquishing them with a spell and it won't work, so I thought maybe some extra power would help!"

"Sure! In fact this is a great chance for Paris to put her training into action!" Prue said smiling at Paris who glared back.

Billie chuckled as Paris walked over to her.

The Chevrolet pulled up the driveway the tires crunching on the gravel. Henry stepped out of the jeep and opened Paige's door.

"Come on honey lets get you inside." Henry said helping Paige down from the car.

"Henry! Stop fussing, I'm fine!" Paige said walking briskly over to the doors of the house. As soon as she opened them there was a scream and she saw a body fly past.

Paige squeaked as Henry darted forwards. Four demons were advancing on Prue who was trying her best to fight them off.

Paige hurriedly pulled out her wand from her pocket and pointed it at one of the demons. He glowed with orbs and slammed into a cabinet full of china plates and mugs. They all fell off and shattered on the floor. One demon then came over and grabbed Henry who stood on his foot and turned round punching him, he fell to the floor just as Paige called for a knife from the kitchen and plunged it into one of the demons chests.

Prue then flicked her wand at the last remaining demon and he stumbled backwards. Prue tried again using a different hand movement with her wand and nothing happened.

"What?" Prue said shaking her wand as if it was a faulty television remote.

Paige then pointed her wand at the demon who flew backwards glowing with orbs. Henry then dived forwards and picked the knife up off the floor and threw it at the demon. It pierced him between the eyes and he exploded.

"What happened with my wand?" Prue said, she flicked it at a vase on the table and it flew off shattering on the floor.

Paige looked at Prue annoyed slightly.

"Well, we've truly christened the house now haven't we! The first demon attack what a special day! What were they even doing here?!" Paige asked picking up broken bits of China from the floor.

"I dunno, but I was going to go and help Billie and Paris because they said that they may have found the demons that have Selina!" Prue said eagerly.

Paige's anger seemed to be forgotten as she quizzed Prue on her whereabouts.

Paris and Billie walked slowly and cautiously around the corner. They could hear whimpering and laughing. Billie stuck her head round the corner and saw Selina in a golden cage with Laston laughing at her, she looked a real mess.

Paris then gasped loudly and Laston turned round. Billie pulled Paris back behind the wall and whispered:

"What are you doing!"

"That's Laston, the guy that kidnapped me! He wants my powers or something!" Paris whispered back.

"Right then!" Billie said bracing herself.

Billie then ran out and waved her arm at Laston. He flew backwards crashing into this throne. Selina looked up and smiled when she saw her saviours.

"Help! Please help me!" Selina begged rattling the bars of her golden cage.

Paris ran up but was knocked back by the golden force surrounding it.

Paris then felt herself being lifted off the ground and thrown into the rock wall. Her head was aching and she heard a scream. Billie was having a hand-to-hand combat. Paris waved her hand at the golden cage and fire started to eat away the protection bubble and the metal. Selina held up her hands and a blue force shield appeared around her expanding outwards obliterating the rest of the metal and energy.

Billie kicked Laston and he fell to the floor just as Paris got up and jogged over to Selina.

"Come on let's get you back!" Paris said half-pulling Selina.

"Billie! Billie!" Paris yelled sending a fireball zooming at Laston, it hit him and he flew backwards.

"Well, hello!" Laston smiled sending a ball of orbs at Paris, she screamed but Selina waved her hands a couple of times and a force shield appeared rebounding the orb ball back at Laston. It hit him and he imploded in a shower of golden orbs.

Billie ran over and grabbed Paris and Selina's hands and they disappeared in pink lights.

Prue, Paige and Henry were sat on the sofa gazing over the Book of Shadows which they now kept in their basement. The front cover still resembled that as it had done back when Phoebe found it apart from there were now two ovals in the middle overlapping representing Prue and Paige's union.

"A Rillow demon?" Henry said staring at the page with a picture of the demons they had just faced. They had swollen red eyes and horn in the middle. It's mouth was just a slit in it's face. The description read:

_Hired assassins usually hired by high-level demons for assassination work. Possess the power of immobilisation which immobilises witches powers until they vanquish the demon that did it._

There was then a spell to vanquish the demon. Paige copied the spell onto a notepad. Suddenly, there was a loud bang and three women fell from the ceiling. Prue screamed as the coffee table collapsed under their weight.

"Selina? Paris? Billie?!" Paige squeaked.

Selina got up and stared at Paige and Prue, she ran over to Paige and hugged her.

"I don't even know your name!" Selina said bursting into tears.

Paige hugged Selina, her new charge, her new friend. But there hug was broken when she heard a tremendous scream.

Paige spun round and saw that five Rillow demons had appeared in the living room.

"Paige! Get out of here!" Henry said half-pushing Paige towards the magnificent oak staircase.

Paige turned round and saw Selina running towards the staircase as well, it was clear she couldn't control her powers.

"Selina! Over here!" Paige yelled as she got Selina's attention. They both ran towards the stairs only to turn round again to see Prue pushing her wand towards the demon while Billie waved her hand at him. The telekinetic blast was doubled as he flew backwards, hitting his head on the wall and crashing into the brand new dining set.

Selina then dragged Paige up the remaining stairs and ran into Prue's bedroom which was the nearest to the landing. They ran inside and Paige pulled out her wand dramatically and pointed it at the chest of drawers.

"Cabinet!" Paige cried.

The cabinet glowed with sparkling blue orbs and appeared in front of the door just as a hand smashed through it.

Selina screamed, the hand was red raw with small green spikes protruding from the skin. The hand then made a gesture and Selina went soaring across the room smashing into Prue's wardrobe.

Paige screamed as she felt a telekinetic pull on her arm. Her golden wand flew out of her hand and landed on the floor, she then pointed her hand out and yelled;

"Demon!"

Nothing happened so she tried again and again. She then orbed over to her wand, picked it up and tried with the wand. It worked and the demon orbed into the room colliding with Prue's dressing table, glass shattering.

Paige then concentrated, transfixing all her energy from her mind into her wand. She pointed it at the demon and golden light shone out of it. It was blinding the Rillow demon but Paige then felt her stomach starting to ache. She held her now obvious baby bump as she stopped producing the light.

She had become dizzy and steadied herself as she pulled out the spell from her pocket.

"_Hear this vanquish,_

_Hear my rhyme,_

_Remove the Rillow demons,_

_From space and time_!" Paige shrieked.

She saw the demon groan and implode into a thousand pieces and heard the yells from downstairs. Paige turned round and inserted her wand back in her pocket. She walked over to Selina and helped her out of the wreckage of the wardrobe.

"Are you okay Paige?" Selina asked looking at her baby bump.

"You remembered my name, Selina." Paige said smiling at her.

Selina smiled back and said.

"Can you help me?"

"That's what I'm here for!" Paige said with a slight chuckle. She then held Selina's hand and orbed out, she orbed back in downstairs. The sofa had been overturned and there were bits of broken wood and glass everywhere. Prue, Paris and Billie were clearing up while Henry was pouring through the Book of Shadows.

Paris ran her hands through her hair and started to talk to Paige about how they had found Selina. Billie chipped in a couple of times and Selina started to join Henry in looking at all the various demons and warlocks that possessed the pages of the Book of Shadows.

"You know, I'm gonna go see the Elders about these wand things!" Prue said waving it at the overturned sofa and nothing happened.

Paige took Prue's wand from her and waved it. Nothing happened either. Paige stared confused at Prue's wand.

"You know, maybe you should go. Me too actually, how are we gonna fight against Laston?"

"Laston? Is this the guy that kidnapped us both?" Paris said pointing at a page in the Book of Shadows.

Paige strolled over along with Prue.

The page read:

_Laston is a unique hybrid of a demon and a whitelighter. Little is known about him. He has one half-brother who is full demon. He possesses a mix of powers such as the ability to create a fusion of energy balls and orbs which have the power to instantly kill. There is no known way to vanquish Laston._

Prue turned to Paige with a worried look on her face.

"I thought we vanquished him."

Laston smiled into his mirror which was showing Cruise rocking back and forth on a bench in the middle of Los Angeles. Then suddenly he stood up and marched off.

"Now, one more phase to complete!" Laston grinned as the scene on the mirror changed to Prue and Paige…

There was a glow of pink light and Piper spun round. She proceeded to walk round the corner into the kitchen of the Halliwell Manor and saw Billie.

"Billie! You nearly gave me a heart attack. What happened?" Piper said noticing the rips in Billie's clothes and the blood on her arms.

"Piper! I'm fine really it was just some trouble with a demon. It's Paige you should be worried about."

"Paige? What's happened? Please say it isn't the baby?!" Piper asked panicked.

"No! It's nothing like that, it's hers and Prue's wands, there playing up apparently." Billie said walking towards the refrigerator.

Piper considered Billie's sentence and walked up to the attic. Her heels clipping on the wooden stairs, she opened the attic door then realised that the Book of Shadows was no longer there…

As Paige walked down the wooden steps to the basement which was still littered with boxes, Prue looked up at her stunned.

"You're not coming!" Prue said half laughing as Paige walked down the last of the steps.

"Why not?" Paige asked bewildered.

"Because your pre…" Prue began.

"No, I'm going pregnant or not!" Paige yelled and suddenly a beam of light shot out of her hand and blasted Prue across the basement crashing into the pile of unopened boxes.

Prue looked at Paige angrily and Paige gave a forced smile…

Paris's silver BMW pulled up outside her apartment and she opened the door and emerged into the scorching sunlight. Her heels made a clicking sound on the sidewalk as she made her way through the front doors, through the lobby and towards the lift. She took off her sunglasses and placed them in the pocket of her cropped jeans and swung her handbag over her shoulder as the lift doors opened.

She spotted the door to her apartment and walked towards it, she withdrew her key from her handbag but too her amazement, she noticed the door unlocked. She opened it gingerly and heard giggling and laughing from inside.

Intrigued, she stepped quietly across the threshold and horror met her eyes. Will was lying down on the sofa with a brunette haired girl lying on top of him and they were kissing ferociously.

Rage rose up inside Paris, this was far too much than she could take. The man who she had cast Cruise out into the cold for, was cheating on her behind her back.

"YOU BASTARD!" Paris screamed for the heavens to here as Will jumped up from the sofa in shock.

"Paris, I…" Will began his face going very red as he hastily buttoned up his shirt.

"NO! Get out! Get out of my house!" Paris screeched as Will's brunette 'friend' ran out of the door hurriedly.

Will moved towards Paris trying to explain but Paris snapped and fire erupted from her body slamming into Will and he was catapulted across the room, he slammed into the wall opposite.

"GET OUT OF MY HOUSE DAMN IT!" Paris yelled as loud as she possibly could and Will scampered out the door just as she slammed it shut behind him…

Prue and Paige were standing in the hallway of the house complete with potions.

"Are you sure you can do this!" Prue said staring down at Paige's ever-expanding baby bump.

"Yes, Prue I'm going." Paige said forcefully.

Just as Prue and Paige were about to orb out, Henry came rushing down the stairs.

"Wait! Paige what do you think you're doing?!" Henry yelled pulling Paige away from Prue.

"You're gonna go fight demons, aren't you? Not if you're having my baby!"

Paige was shocked at Henry's forcefulness and turned to Prue.

"He's right Paige." Prue said concerned.

Suddenly, as Paige was about to reply the doorbell went. Prue walked over as it rang again and again.

"Alright! I'm coming!" Prue said as she opened the door.

The man stood at the door wasn't a pretty sight, he was unshaven and he was wearing the same clothes that Prue had seen him in the other day. It was Cruise.

"Cruise! What are you doing here?!" Prue said shocked.

"I'm here for you Prue!" Cruise said stepping through the doorway without being asked.

"What?! If you're on about the other week I'm not interested!" Prue said staring worriedly back at Paige and Henry who were eyeing them both intrigued.

Prue then pulled Cruise into the office and they stood in the exact positions they had stood two weeks previously.

"Don't tell me that kiss didn't mean anything?!" Cruise begged at Prue.

"No! It didn't Cruise, I know what Paris did wasn't fair but I'm not in the position to take sides here! I'm her Whitelighter not her councillor!" Prue spat at Cruise.

"So you don't have any feelings towards me at all?" Cruise said slightly hurt.

"Well, I do Cruise but I can't I'd be betraying Paris in doing it and I really don't have time for the whole love thing and I'm dead! And I don't really think you're the necrophilic type!"

Cruise smiled at Prue's joke and she smiled back. Outside, Paige and Henry were arguing again.

"You know Henry; if you were magical you would understand!" Paige screamed.

"You know what Paige; I wonder why I married you sometimes, I married you for you, not to take on the whole damned Underworld!" Henry retaliated.

Paige then slapped Henry hard across the face; Paige stared at her husband shocked at what she had just done.

Paige then walked towards the table and picked up some more potions.

"I'm goin' and you can't stop me!" Paige said as she turned blue and orbed out.

Henry then stormed through the open front door, slamming it shut.

Back in the office, Cruise and Prue were still in silence just gazing at each other.

"So are Whitelighter's not allowed to have lives then?" Cruise asked toyfully raising his eyebrows.

"It depends what you mean about lives…" Prue cut off as she leaned into Cruise and started kissing him passionately. They both sank into the leather sofa that had recently been placed there and Prue climbed on top of Cruise unbuttoning his shirt.

The silver BMW sped down the road and the tires screeched as it turned a corner, the driver, Paris was driving over the speed limit and recklessly. She slammed her foot on the brakes as she saw Prue's house approaching…

The blue shimmering lights filled the dark cavern of the Underworld and the jingling sound that was accustomed to orbing echoed loudly throughout the silence.

Paige stared around the cavern at the debris scattered all over the floor and the dusty throne situated on a raised platform.

"This place could do with a woman's touch." She joked as she wiped her finger over the arm of the throne. Suddenly, her finger glowed gold and a figure appeared in a swirl of golden orbs.

"You silly witch!" The voice boomed as a ball of golden orbs sped towards Paige. She screamed and orbed out then back in behind the demon. She brandished her golden wand and pointed it at the demon's back. Laston glowed with blue orbs and slammed into the wall but as soon as Paige raised her wand again it started to emit golden light.

"What's happening?"

"You've fallen into my trap witch! Soon, you along with your sister will become powerless!" Laston laughed.

Paige stared at her wand and pointed it again at Laston and nothing happened. She threw it aside and grabbed a potion from her belt and threw it at Laston. It soared through the air but stopped as Laston held out his hand and it shattered into a thousand pieces.

"What do you want from us?! Why have you given us those wand things?"" Paige asked backing into the cold, hard, stony wall. The realisation of what had happened was sinking in, it wasn't the Elders that had given Paige and Prue their wands, it was him.

"Why don't I show you?!" Laston smiled as he held out his hand.

Paige's wand, which she had cast aside, glowed with blue light. That same light exited the wand soaring through the air and through Laston's nose and mouth as he absorbed it.

Paige then suddenly felt her baby kick, she put a hand on her stomach and suddenly though of an idea. She concentrated and thrust out her hand, nothing happened.

"Oh, are you looking for this?" Laston grinned as he extended his hand a beam of light shot at Paige, she screamed as she felt her temperature rising at a rapid speed. Fumbling, she pulled a potion out of her pocket and threw it at the ground. Then in a wisp of smoke, she was gone.

Paris got out of the car and stormed angrily towards the house. She couldn't believe that Will would cheat on her after she gave up so much to be with him. She didn't bother opening the front doors with much force.

Cruise and Prue, who were still in a tight embrace, disregarded the sound as they thought it would be Henry leaving for the bar. It was his favourite thing to do after an argument with Paige.

Paris couldn't see anybody in the hallway, and then she heard movement from the office, she held out her hand to open to turn the door handle. The scene inside made her insides turn. Could she be seeing things? Or was it what it seemed like.

Cruise and Prue seemed to jump a mile when they saw Paris standing in the doorway.

"Will's been cheating on me." Paris said blankly.

Prue didn't know what to say, words could not describe this moment.

"Paris…" Cruise began but Paris just screamed and thrust her hands towards Prue and Cruise. Fire erupted from her hands and blasted Prue and Cruise backwards into Henry's desk stacked full of his paper work.

Paris then spat at the floor and stormed out.

Prue then orbed out after Paris. Paris had kicked open the front door and had started to make her way towards the car when Prue orbed in behind her.

"Paris! I didn't mean too, I thought you were well and truly over!"

"He's probably old enough to be your son!" Paris screamed as rain started to pour.

"How old do you think I am?!"

Just as Paris screeched, there was a wisp of smoke and Paige appeared in the hallway, the doors were wide open and wind was making the curtains ripple. Paige walked over to the doorway, unnoticed by the quarrelling women.

"I don't know there's loads of stuff that I don't know about you Prue and to be honest, I'd rather not, to me you're just some lonely old ghost who's living off her sister's marriage!" Paris bellowed as a fork of lightning hit the ground behind her. The weather had changed quite dramatically since this afternoon.

Prue stared at Paris hurt and confused. Paris then ran towards the car opening the door just as Cruise pelted it out of the front doors.

"PARIS!" Cruise roared as he dived onto the bonnet.

"I love you!" Cruise bellowed to her through the rain-splattered windscreen.

Paris glared at Cruise and slammed her foot down onto the accelerator. The car started to move with Cruise still on the windscreen.

"I'm pregnant Cruise!" Paris screeched as the car picked up speed.

Prue stared in shock at the words Paris had uttered as the car had picked up more speed. Prue then orbed out and back in into the road directly in front of the car.

She jumped in the air landing next to Cruise on the windscreen. She hurriedly pulled her wand out of her pocket and pointed it at Paris expecting her to retract her arms of the steering wheel but in turn, nothing happened. Paris then turned the corner of the road and Prue and Cruise flew off the bonnet rolling over onto the wet road.

Cruise was crying and Prue had a look of grief on her face. The rain had made Prue's long brown hair lye lank and unkempt around her face.

Prue then heard a scream and turned to see Paige running towards them both.

"What are you doing?!" Paige screamed running into the road.

"Paige, look out!" Prue screamed as Paris's car turned the corner heading straight for Paige.

Paris's eyes widened as she saw Paige standing there in the road. Paige screeched and clutched her eyes as she orbed out. Paris panicked and swerved and the car mounted the pavement as she accelerated again, she then speed off into the cold, rainy night.

Cruise continued to cry in the road which now resembled a waterslide due to the downpour of rain.

Paige orbed back in next to Cruise and Prue grabbing their shoulders and orbing out again.

The three of them appeared in the hallway. Paige looked around, throwing her hand out and attempting to call for her keys which were lying on a side table. Nothing happened.

"We can still orb?" Paige muttered.

"Paige, what?" Prue asked wiping the tears out of her eyes.

"Our wands were a trap it's Laston, he controls our pow..." Paige was cut off by a glow of gold appearing in front of the doors.

Laston appeared with a menacing smile on his face. Prue waved her arm then remembered that there wouldn't be any effect. Laston grinned and waved his arm at Prue, Paige and Cruise and the three of them flew back. Cruise and Prue hit the stairs and Paige orbed out before she collided with the wall. She then orbed back in behind Laston pushing him into a cabinet which toppled on top of him. Paige then dashed over to Prue and helped her up. Prue then dashed into the kitchen and through the basement door running down to find their copy of the Book of Shadows. Next to the podium was a case packed full of knives and daggers. Prue seized one and ran back up the stairs.

Laston was advancing on Paige just as Prue threw the knife and it pierced Laston's neck. He imploded in gold orbs and vanished.

"That won't be the last of him!" Prue said helping Paige to her feet. Suddenly, another demon shimmered in and ran straight for Cruise. Paige then picked up the knife and threw it at the demon.

The demon turned round and with a wave of his hand, the knife spun round and directed itself at Paige and Prue, Prue pushed Paige's shoulders and the pair of them dodged the oncoming knife, just as Cruise turned to the demons.

"Thanks for coming." Cruise muttered to the demon as one of them took hold of Cruise's shoulder and shimmered out.

Paige opened her mouth wide.

"D, wha, eh, what? Prue? Did you hear that? Bastard!" Paige gasped, reeling over Cruise disappearing with the demons.

Prue nodded and they stared at each other in disbelief. Suddenly out of the blue, Paige swung her hand round and slapped Prue across the face.

"What the hell was that for?!" Prue yelled.

"That's for sleeping with your charge's psychotic ex!" Paige yelled.

"I couldn't help it!" Prue whined trying to make her sister see sense.

"You just pissed off a severely hormonal, pregnant woman!" Paige glared as she stormed up the stairs.

Just as she did Henry staggered in, obviously drunk and still seething over his row with Paige earlier.

_**The song 'A Thousand Miles' by Vanessa Carlton plays throughout this scene.**_

The sound of Paris's stereo reverberated round the apartment. She was slumped against the sofa with a large glass of wine in her hand and the bottle strewn across the cream carpet, staining it in red. Paris looked at the spilled wine, it was if her heart was bleeding and her blood was splattered all over the carpet. Paris sobbed as the music reached its chorus.

She then put her hand over her stomach, feeling the unborn baby that had inhabited her body for three months. A brainwave then struck her. She staggered to her feet and made her way to her bedroom. She fell against her dressing table and opened the draw taking out the little leather book with the golden diamond on it. Paris took it and stumbled back to the living room. She collapsed onto the floor and opened the book to page which contained a spell she had written months ago. Paris first though about what she was going to do but the truth was, she didn't even know who the father was, it could be Will or Cruise. She gasped and then proceeded with the spell.

"_Remove This Baby,_

_From My Womb,_

_The Father Though,_

_I Don't Know Whom."_

Suddenly a red light emanated from Paris's stomach as she screamed.

_**The song reaches its final chorus.**_

Paris screamed as the light stopped. Tears started to form in her eyes again as she grabbed for another bottle of wine. She uncorked it and drank it. All of it, down in one. Paris's eyes then began to close and she collapsed falling rather gracefully sidewards into a drunken stupor...

**End of Episode**


	10. 110 Lost Orbs

**Super Witch  
Season One  
Lost Orbs  
1.10**

The dingy darkness of the apartment showed the state that the occupant had been in for the past two weeks. The curtains were drawn and the floor was littered with wine bottles and empty beer cans. A figure moved on the floor, rustling beer cans and sending wine bottles rolling across the carpet. Then there was a knock at the door and the figure groaned. She got to her feet clumsily and turned the latch.

"Oh my god! Paris?!" The shocked voice of Billie Jenkins exclaimed, looking in disbelief at the state that her friend had gotten herself into.

"Let's get this place cleaned up,

_Let the object of objection become but a dream,  
I cause this scene, to be unseen._"

Billie's words echoed around the room as the curtains sprung open and the bottles and cans littered around the floor vanished making the apartment look clean and tidy again.

"What's happened to you Paris?! I mean I knew about Prue and Cruise and everything but you're stronger than that! What happened to the Paris that nearly missed her graduation because she was so hung-over from the night before?!" Billie told Paris smiling after thinking of the fond memory.

Paris laughed holding her head in her hands. She remembered that too, 31st May 2002, she had held an early 16th birthday party for herself, her grandma had hardly approved but she was Paris Turner, what did she care. She suddenly came to her senses and noticed Billie had cleaned up the rest of the house and was cooking her a fry up with a glass of orange juice ready on the breakfast bar.

"...well I'm thinking of white ties for the boys, seen as though I'm wearing a white dress." Phoebe Halliwell informed her sisters as she sat at the dining table of the Halliwell Manor.

"Woah! You haven't even told me the date yet! Please say it's after February, and then at least I'll have been able to get rid of my baby fat!" Paige said looking genuinely shocked even know Piper and Phoebe knew she was joking.

"And isn't it a bit of a bitch slap to where white at your third wedding?" Piper said, holding back a laugh.

Paige snorted into her coffee which dribbled all down her baggy maternity top.

Phoebe looked at Piper sarcastically.

"Seen as though I murdered my first husband ten months after our wedding and my second one lasted less than a month I think the bitch slap will be alot softer than you think Piper!" Phoebe retorted angrily standing up and walking into the kitchen to make herself some more coffee.

"Do Henry and Prue not mind you staying here?" Piper then asked Paige, it had been two weeks since Paige and Henry had had their row and the tension had gotten too much for Paige she had packed a bag and stayed at Piper's for the past week.

"I hope you don't mind or anything, you know with Wyatt starting normal school last week and you busy with your restaurant..." Paige began.

"Angelo, it does have a name Paige." Piper laughed just as Leo came walking down the staircase holding Chris in his arms.

"Ha, I tell you what if you're gonna be having another one Piper then Wyatt definitely needs his own bedroom!" Leo said placing Chris in a highchair and making his way over to the fridge in the kitchen to get a bottle where Phoebe was still standing making some more coffee.

Paige spun her head round looking at Piper with a look of shock and surprise.

"What, you're, pregnant... again?!"

Piper spun her head round to face Leo, her long brown hair flicking Paige's face as she did so.

Leo gave a confused smile and proceeded to hide his face with the fridge door.

"Well, it's very early only about a week or so, due around June I think." Piper began looking slightly down trodden at her sister being told the news before she had wanted anyone to know.

"Nice of you to tell me by the way Piper, this reminds me of the time when you borrowed my skirt back in..." Phoebe started still seething at Piper's tongue-in-cheek comment about her wedding.

"Not now Phoebe." Piper said as she turned back to Paige.

"So it looks like you'll have a little cousin to play with!" Piper grinned as she rubbed Paige's belly.

"I just hope I can protect this little one without my powers." Paige said waving her arm at her coffee cup which should have glowed with orbs and slid across the table but as she expected, nothing happened.

"Sure you will, you can still orb can't you? And the Elders have told you what you have to do, vanquish Laston." Piper said holding Paige's hand.

"Oh yeah, that would be so simple if only there was a way to vanquish Laston!" Paige snapped.

"And even if we have to write a spell or something, it'll need the Second Prophecy and me and Prue aren't speaking and we both don't have our powers, our only other hopes are Paris who has turned into a depressed drunk, Billie who has more things going on than us right now and Selina who I haven't even seen for over two weeks!" Paige ranted.

Phoebe then walked back into the dining room with Leo and Chris following.

"Just moving away from this happy topic of conversation, the date is Valentine's Day." Phoebe smiled.

Leo was just about to speak when there was a crash from upstairs.

Piper stood up along with Paige and Paige grabbed Piper's arm and orbed out. She orbed back in outside Phoebe's old bedroom, where Billie lived. The door was ajar and they could hear someone rattling round in her bedroom. Piper looked at Paige and mouthed the words: one, two, three. Paige kicked the door open and Piper waved her hands, there was an explosion and a colossal crash. Then the smoke cleared and they saw a skinny, topless boy lying unconscious in a heap where the mirror used to stand.

"Oh my god!" Paige said running over to the boy holding her hands over his cut chest, then remembered she couldn't heal anymore.

Paige then grabbed his arm and orbed out, orbing back in in the living room where Leo, Phoebe and little Chris were sat. Piper then came running down the stairs with a first aid kit in her hands.

"I told Billie to tell us if she's bringing someone home!" Piper said dabbing at a graze on the boy's forehead.

"Your gonna have to do something before he wakes up ya' know. He could remember everything." Leo said bending down to look at the unconscious boy.

"Billie! BILLIE!" Phoebe screamed to the ceiling.

There was a glow of purple light and Billie appeared looking apprehensive.

"What?!" She replied looking confused.

Then she noticed the unconscious boy on the sofa.

"Oh my god! Reece!"

"Oh, Reece? So he has a name does he, that's a start. At least we can fill out his death certificate!" Paige said angrily looking daggers at Billie.

"He's not dead, just knocked out. And what did we tell you about bringing boys home! I nearly blew his head off!" Piper sighed.

Phoebe then looked at Reece in his semi-dressed state.

"Let's hope that's the only thing you blew off!"

Leo howled with laughter as Reece's eyes started to flutter.

"What, Billie? Witch!"

Piper's expression turned from mild happiness to shock and confusion in a split second as she was catapulted into the air.

Billie then grabbed Reece's burnt arm spinning him round to see his eyes glowing red.

"Noo!" Billie screeched as she flew backwards smashing into the front doors which buckled under her weight.

Phoebe then levitated upwards and came thundering down onto Reece bringing him crashing to the ground just as Leo darted into the kitchen with Chris in his arms.

An athamae then appeared in Reece's hand and he charged for Billie who screamed and held up her hand. Reece flew backwards sailing the length of the hallway and through the arch into the kitchen landing on the island smashing the fruit bowl and glasses that had been left out there.

Piper picked herself off the ground and ran into the kitchen just as Reece lunged at her with his knife. She yelled and held up her hands to protect her face. There was a rushing sound and Reece stopped in his tracks. Piper had frozen him.

"Do you even talk to your dates before you sleep with them?!" Paige said to Billie exasperated.

**Opening Credits**

Selina and her sister, Rochelle were sat having breakfast, Selina all ready for school.

"So, are you sure you'll be okay? I mean with all these demons and things? Will your Brightlighter be there to protect you constantly?" Rochelle asked Selina still confused over the lengthy conversation that they had had the previous week over Selina's disappearance.

"Whitelighter, Rochelle, and I do have powers of my own, I can defend myself."

"I just don't want anything happening to you too." Rochelle said pulling Selina into an awkward hug as memories of their late sister came back to them.

Selina then broke the hug, picking up her school bag and making her way to her car.

Paige and Piper were sat in the basement of Paige's house. They had a map of Los Angeles open on a table with a crystal hovering over it, being held by Paige who in her other hand was holding a chunk of flesh.

"I don't see how this'll work. I haven't scried for anything in such a long time!"

"Paige, your charge slept with a warlock that tried to kill us and there are probably more of them!" Piper retorted.

"You're not the one with a chunk of flesh hanging from her hand!" Paige smiled.

The crystal then glowed and pulled itself towards an apartment block.

"Oh god, that's Paris's apartment block!" Paige said standing up and walking over to a pot which was bubbling next to the Book of Shadows.

_**Tirus**_

_A Powerful warlock often used as honeytraps for higher level demons enemies._

_In This Night And In This Hour,_

_We Call Upon The Ancient Power,_

_Vanquish this hitman,_

_And send him back to where he began._

"I'm sure Prue wrote that." Piper said adding some more ingredients to the potion.

"Is there any reason why a semi-naked teenager is frozen in our hallway?" Prue Halliwell said, her heels clicking on the wooden stairs. Her state of depression and reclusiveness had evidently affected her dress sense. She was dressed in an old jumper, and a knackered pair of jeans.

"Billie has appalling taste in men, that's why." Paige said coldly; still angry at Prue.

Billie then followed Prue's footsteps and walked down the steps.

"Got a potion yet?" Billie asked chirpily.

Piper turned round looking sarcastically at Billie.

"Do you wanna get your ass down here and make it?"

Laston paced his lair smiling, his plan was nearly complete. He had obtained two of the three powers that he needed. He waved his hand and in a shower of golden orbs, Reece stood there.

"Is it done?"

"Yes master, she is infected."

"Good, you may leave."

Reece then blinked out.

Laston smiled and orbed out, filling the dark cavern with gold light, soon the Super Witches would have no help, at all.

Paris walked along the busy streets of Los Angeles carrying several bags full of clothes. There was nothing like shopping to cure a hangover.

Paris then noticed a pair of jeans in a window, she smiled to herself pulling Will's credit card out of her purse and walked into the shop. She plucked them out of the window and walked over to cashier.

"They'll be $100." The woman said and Paris held out Will's credit card.

The woman swiped it and gave it Paris back along with her jeans in a bag.

Paris smiled at the cashier and turned on her heels and walked out of the shop. She then turned after coming out the shop down an alleyway which was a shortcut back to her apartment.

As she turned the corner protruding onto a main road, a figure in gold orbs appeared. Paris would have recognised that face anywhere.

"Going somewhere?!" The familiar voice of Laston smiled at Paris as she backed away.

Paris threw her shopping bags down on the floor and conjured a fireball in her hand.

"You're not having my powers; I have some demon blood, get over it!" Paris said sarcastically raising the fireball above her head.

"You cannot stop me Paris, I already have two out of the three that I need and a witch with three months of training is going to prevent me from taking them?!" Laston laughed; there was nothing funny about the situation however.

"So there must be something else Laston? What will you do if you ever get my powers then?"

"Demons should never have to be afraid of showing their faces."

"Well, have you ever looked in a mirror?!" Paris smarted.

"You have no idea what you're getting yourself into." Laston raged as he conjured a ball of golden orbs.

"Who do you answer to then Laston?!" Paris shouted.

"I don't work for anybody, I dream of the day demons can be free to roam this planet!"

"Keep dreamin'!" Paris smirked as she threw her fireball at Laston just as he threw his orb ball. They collided in mid air creating an explosion which sent the pair of them hurtling in opposite directions.

Paris picked herself up advancing at Laston who held out his hand, Paris flew backwards again as Laston's telekinetic power threw her into the wall. Paris groaned and slumped to the ground, a sharp pain arose in her right arm.

Laston walked slowly over to her, enjoying the control he had over her.

"You know what Paris, you remind me of a bowling ball." Laston sniggered

"What?!" Paris said dazed and confused.

"Yeah, you're picked up, used, and then thrown in the gutter!" Laston laughed.

That was it, Paris yelled into the air and a wall of fire erupted in the alley, seemingly hinged onto both walls, it advanced at Laston who strangely smiled even more, holding out a gold wand resembling Prue and Paige's duff ones.

The wall of fire stopped and was sucked into the wand like a vacuum cleaner. Laston then walked towards Paris again.

"Didn't your mommy ever tell you never to play with fire?"

And with that he clicked his fingers and a fireball appeared in his hand, smiling, he orbed out...

Paige ran around the house frantically searching for the warlock that had been frozen in her hallway just a few minutes earlier. Billie was supposed to be keeping watch!

The wind was strong in the graveyard; Prue sat cross-legged, her head in her greasy, unkempt hair.

_Patricia Penelope Halliwell_

_Beloved Daughter and Mother of Prue, Piper, Phoebe and Paige._

_1950-1978_

The word 'Paige' had obviously been added in afterwards as the text wasn't as weathered as the rest of the gravestone. Prue stared at the word and then started scratching at the grave and wouldn't stop. Tears trickled down her eyes but were blown away by the cold September wind. She thought about the argument she had had with her sister and her charge. What happens if Paris was in trouble? Who was supposed to protect her then? She had grown so fond of Paris she thought of her like a surrogate daughter.

Suddenly, Prue's head started to ache a charge was in trouble and she was excited at the prospect, Paris needed her.

Prue screwed up her eyes and orbed out.

Paris sat slumped on the sofa of her messy, dingy apartment. The curtains were closed, the room motionless apart from the heavy breathing of Paris herself. The darkness was broken by a glow of blue light as Prue appeared.

"Are you okay? You called for me?!" Prue asked hurriedly, worried.

"Called for you?! Why would I ever call for you! The person who is supposed to 'look out for me', the person who is supposed to 'protect me', well you did a great job at that didn't you Prue! In the last few months I've lost some of my friends, my boyfriend, a baby, and my powers!"

"You lost the baby! What? When? How?!" Prue spluttered, shocked by this news.

"I was pregnant Prue, I thought you knew! Anyway, it's gone..." Paris tailed off.

"What do you mean gone?! It can't of just walked out of your womb honey you must have done something!"

"I got rid of it if that is what you mean!" Paris screamed at Prue standing up.

"Oh, and what?! You got rid of your powers as well? Jumped on the band wagon did you?" Prue said sarcastically.

Paris then dived at Prue taking her to the ground, Prue screamed and clawed at Paris's face. None of her martial arts moves were coming into effect now; this was just two girls having a brawl.

Paris got up and picked up one of the empty wine bottles and swung it hard at Prue's face, Prue orbed out and then back in behind Paris pushing her into the sofa. She toppled over it and fell in a heap behind it.

"I don't wanna fight you Paris! I came here to make amends!" Prue screamed as Paris got up and threw another wine bottle at Prue, she ducked and it shattered on the wall behind her.

Paris then started to cry as Prue vaulted the sofa and held her arms to her sides.

"GET OFF ME! LET GO!" Paris screamed as she struggled to break free of Prue's grasp.

"I think we need to talk..." Prue said calmly.

The wind rippled through Paige's hair, she loved it up here, she felt so at peace. The vast expanse of San Francisco graced Paige's eyes as she searched the horizon, the sun beginning to set on the city. Paige closed her eyelids; she put a hand on her stomach and felt her babies' presence, trying to tap into their power. Paige's lips curved into a smile as she felt the tingle of orbs surrounding her body and felt her feet lose connection with the ground, she crossed her legs as she began to hover, blue and white orbs surrounding her legs, keeping her afloat. Paige drowned out the sound of the cars beeping below her and the howling wind, but she could just hear the faint sound of jingling orbs. Paige used the power of her babies to tap into her sensing power. Sandra and Odin had arrived.

"I was wondering when you were going to come and speak to me." Paige said brutally. Her angry tone was not hidden in her voice.

"We would like to speak to Prue along with you Paige." Odin said, staring up at Paige, who looked very overpowering, hovering almost ominously above the bridge.

Paige opened her eyes.

"How do I know that I can trust you?" Paige said; her tone rich in sarcasm.

"The first thing you ever orbed to you was a candle, your favourite colour is orange, and you often lie and say you love Piper's extravagant cooking, when really you would settle for a McDonalds." Sandra smiled, her eyebrows raised.

Paige blushed, and finished hovering, the orbs vanishing into nothingness and her feet connected with the rafter again.

"What is going on? How can Laston just rob our powers like that? What were those wands? I couldn't find anything in the Book of Shadows? And how can we still orb? And how come I can still use my babies' power?" Paige reeled off her questions at a tremendous speed, and the Elders began to reply.

"Laston is, extremely... powerful," Odin began, shooting a rather shifty look at Sandra, "He used the ancient power of wands. In the beginning of time, magical creatures often could only channel their powers through wands, epicentres of extreme magical focus. He must have used very ancient magic, even before the time of Melinda Warren; the powers are bestowed on the wands after use, not on the user, although they are still emotionally tied to the user. By the sounds of things, Laston blessed the wands with a potion to rob you of your Wiccan powers. Your power to orb however is from your Whitelighter side. Your babies? Laston may have robbed the temporary powers that you were channelling from your twins through yourself, but he hasn't stolen the babies themselves, and they possess Wiccan powers themselves Paige. Meaning you can channel your magic through them."

Paige stood there, her mouth slightly open, processing all this information.

"So that means, that Prue is powerless, yet I can still use my powers?" Paige said, simplifying Odin's mass explanation.

"Yes, although you will probably find it harder to channel your powers through the twins, it takes a lot of concentration Paige." Sandra said, her face slightly pale, she looked sick.

"... so basically Paige, you need to destroy them wands to get your powers back, I'm sorry I don't know what else to do, Laston is powerful, very powerful he has never crossed us in centuries I don't know why he has chosen now, but you are one half of the Second Prophecy, Paige. Surely that means something." Odin reassured a worried Paige.

"It would mean something if I had my powers back, I wasn't six months pregnant and I hadn't fallen out with my husband and my sister!" Paige retorted leaning against the arched red rafter behind her.

"You will make up with Prue and Henry, it's in your destiny and as for having no powers and being pregnant, well I'll leave it to you to realise how powerful your babies really are."

"I can't tap into the babies' power for long; I could barely hover just before!" Paige whined. It wasn't like her to whine recently. Prue's appearance had toughened her up, made her realise that she didn't have the protection of the Power of Three anymore.

"You are carrying them Paige, that bond between mother and baby is the most powerful magic." Sandra said, her face looking forlorn.

Paige orbed into the living room of her house to see Henry and Piper there with mugs of coffee in their hands.

"Henry." Paige said shocked, not expecting him to be there.

"Paige." Henry replied curtly.

Piper looked up at them both then put down her mug on the coffee table and said:

"Think I better leave, I'll speak later Paige." Piper then walked towards the front doors putting a warming hand on Paige's shoulder as she left.

"Billie and Selina are in the basement." Henry said blankly sipping some more coffee.

"Oh, right I'll go say hello." Paige said turning round and proceeding to walk down the steps to the basement, however, she turned round and sprinted towards Henry gripping him in a tight hug.

Henry hastily put him mug down on the table and hugged her back; they stood their hugging for at least another five minutes until Henry whispered:

"I'm sorry babe; I just want the best for us. All of us." He added rubbing Paige's baby bump.

As Henry and Paige embraced in the hallway, there was a shower of orbs and Prue and Paris appeared in shimmering blue lights. Paris was leaning on Prue, her eyes flicking in and out of consciousness.

"She's drunk." Prue said, letting her rest on the sofa.

"I gathered." Paige said, Henry's arms still wrapped tightly round her.

"You two made up then?" Paige said, nodding at Paris's snoring figure on the sofa.

"Uh huh." Prue said, gulping.

The two sisters stared at each other, and Prue let a slight snort. Then so did Paige, and before long the girls were laughing. Laughing. Paige strolled over and hugged Prue.

"I'm sorry, this is so stupid, let's just be friends." Prue said, squeezing Paige, feeling her baby bump pressing into her own stomach.

"Friends." Paige said, smiling.

Meanwhile, downstairs Billie and Selina were grouped around a small puter cooking pot, a green potion bubbling inside.

"This should stop him blinking." Billie said to Selina, who was listening intently, taking notes.

"Thanks for teaching me this stuff Billie; I don't know how I'd learn without you." Selina said, flipping her long black hair behind her shoulder.

"Least I can do, I had somebody teaching me when I came into my powers, and I'm just, returning the favour, in a way." Billie smiled adding some herbs to the bubbling mixture. It created a light explosion and Billie began pouring it into vials.

"So we're doing all this, just to vanquish your warlock boyfriend?" Selina said, taking a couple of vials.

"One-night-stand. Not boyfriend. Piper taught me not to make that mistake." Billie said, busying herself attaching vials to her potion belt.

"What?" Selina asked confused.

"Oh, never mind." Billie said picking herself off the small chair and making her way towards the staircase. She picked up a huge map of San Francisco and a scrying crystal, putting the map on a table and picking up the t-shirt that Reece had left at the Halliwell Manor the night before, she rubbed the crystal onto the fabric and proceeded in hovering it over the map. As the crystal swung in a circular fashion, Prue and Paige came down the stairs.

"Someone's busy!" Paige said.

"We're not." Prue said, disgruntled. Paige had just briefly explained how Laston had robbed them of their powers.

"What?" Billie said, still concentrating on the circling crystal.

"Laston has our powers, they're in our wands. And our only hope is to get close enough to him to destroy them." Prue groaned.

Billie looked up at the sisters.

"What? How? Were those wands to do with it? Was it a trap?" Billie asked, not noticing the crystal pulling towards a certain point on the map.

"Yep, that evil bastard is gallivanting around with our powers, and Paris's. Something his up, there must be a bigger plan, something he can only achieve with our powers."

"So what you sayin'? We're the only ones packin' now?!" Billie exclaimed.

Just as Paige opened her mouth to reply, the crystal pulled Billie's arm to the corner of the map. Reece was at the beach.

"Can you still orb?" Billie looked up at Paige who nodded and walked over to Billie.

"I'm coming with you," Prue said firmly.

"No Prue, you have no powers," Paige began, "at least I can still use mine, just not as effectively."

Paige walked over to Billie and Selina, taking both of their hands as Prue stood there, downtrodden.

"Paige, you are going to need me? We might need the Second Prophecy to defeat this guy? Or the power of the Super Witches?!" Prue started as the three women held hands.

"I know sweetie, that's why I'm picking up Piper on the way." Prue sighed as Paige smiled sweetly before orbing out along with Billie and Selina, the orb process took longer than usual before all the orbs dissipated into nothing.

Prue sighed again, she wasn't being stuck here alone. She then screwed up her eyes. If what Paige had told her was true, she should still have her Whitelighter powers. Slowly, very slowly. Prue's feet began to glow with blue orbs which then consumed the rest of her body and she disappeared, leaving the basement, empty.

The dim light flickered around the cavern, reflecting on the golden grandeur that littered the room. In front of an ostentatious throne stood a black-cloaked demon, recognisable as Laston towering over a crouched figure.

"Take my pain away." The familiar voice of Cruise whispered. His face was gaunt and pale, he was a broken man.

Laston smiled. He clearly had a degree of psychological control over Cruise; he was a puppet on a string.

"I will Cruise, and soon, you will help me in creating a new world. One where nobody has to be ashamed of who they truly are."

"Like Paris? A Witch?" Cruise said, staring into Laston's eyes.

"And like you, if you wish.." Laston said ominously.

Cruise narrowed his eyes, a confused expression arising.

"You mean, become like her? Have, have powers?" Cruise said, getting to his feet, Laston was noticeably taller than him.

"We can't have you leading the new world with me defenceless can we? I have something prepared, just a little cocktail of powers I've picked up over the years."

Cruise stared at Laston, his mouth agape. Laston smirked and held out his hand:

"Power ball!" He called, and a glowing white sphere orbed into his hand, golden orbs dematerialising slowly around the sphere.

"Just a little something I picked up off a power broker a while back." Laston smiled, holding out the sphere to Cruise, he took it and examined it in his hands. At the same time, Laston produced three golden wands from his back pocket, the three wands that contained Prue, Paige and Paris' powers. He selected one and pointed it at the sphere in Cruise's outstretched hand, it shot into his chest from the power of Prue's telekinesis and Cruise began to rithe and contort before emitting a red glow and returning to normal.

"Try it out." Laston said as Cruise turned round and conjured an energy ball, he threw it at the wall before shimmering out and then back in again behind Laston. Cruise landed on the rocky floor with expert precision, he smiled at Laston before his eyes suddenly rolled back in their sockets and turned a misty shade of red.

"Evil is present in everybody. I'm just giving you a little helping hand." Laston boomed as he then handed over the three wands to Cruise.

"I need you to point these at me, that's all. The presence of magic in your body will do the rest." Laston commanded.

Cruise looked uncertainly at Laston as he pointed the three wands at him. Suddenly, jets of colour shot from the golden tips of the wands. Two streams of blue orbs and one stream of vibrant orange fire. They pierced Laston's chest one by one and Cruise watched in surprise as the jets finished entering Laston's body and he flexed his neck and back.

"I don't need those silly little wands anymore." Laston said waving his hand at them they glowed with a goldish-brown colour and orbed out of Cruise's hands.

"Hmm, blue and gold." Laston said, amused at the fact the colour of his orbs had changed after being fused with those of Prue and Paige's.

"Test your new powers Cruise, I want to see if you'll assist me when we take the mortal world."

Cruise's eyes narrowed, the deep bags under his eyes, noticeable in the candlelight, he conjured an energy ball and threw it at Laston, he telekinetically deflected it and conjured a fireball, launching it in Cruise's direction who yelled and shimmered out. He shimmered in again a few moments later, still flustered at Laston's outburst at him.

"Perfect." Laston smiled sadistically.

The wind was vicious as four figures orbed in, the wind whipping their hair. Paige, Piper, Billie and Selina stood there, potions at the ready in an impressive stance. Paige got use to her surroundings and suddenly had déjà vu of releasing Phoebe as a mermaid here almost half a decade ago. How time flew.

"He's there!" Billie cried as she saw Reece walking briskly behind a woman he evidently wasn't aware of his presence.

As the four of them approached Reece, the tide came in rapidly and soaked their feet. Reece neared the woman who still hadn't noticed he was tailing her and conjured an athamae from nowhere, he brought it swinging down on the woman just as Paige screamed:

"Piper now!"

Piper thrust out her hands, opening her fingers outwards from her palms which creating an explosion on Reece's side, sending him careering sideways into the sea. The woman he was following turned round and screamed as Reece pulled himself out of the water and threw the athamae at her. Piper then stuck out her left hand and the knife froze in mid-air, accompanied by a rushing sound.

Billie and Selina ran towards the woman just as Reece growled and threw out his hand, Billie mirrored him and the two of them both flew backwards after suffering from one another's telekinetic attacks.

"What?! What's going on?!" The woman said running away from Selina who struggled to keep hold of her. Selina groaned then concentrated her sight on the woman and held out her hand, a blue force field appeared in front of the woman who was knocked backwards, her sandy blonde hair integrating with the sand itself.

As Piper and Billie advanced on Reece and Selina contained the petrified woman inside a force field, Paige stepped forward from her landing spot towards Reece. He turned to look at her and with one sweep of his arm; he sent Billie and Piper flying backwards, over Paige's head. Paige squealed and but a warm hand onto her baby bump, breathed heavily and held out her hands.

"Fight this bastard!" Paige cried as a jet of bright, concentrated white light flew from her left palm, and then to her surprise a jet of black, misty light flew from her right palm. The two beams of light hit Reece squarely in the chest, he was sent catapulting towards the sea as Piper and Billie watched in amazement. Paige then fell to her knees, the effort of using her unborn babies powers too much for her.

Piper ran over and knelt down next to Paige as she breathed heavily.

"What the hell happened there?!" Piper exclaimed as she watched Reece plummet into the ocean at least fifty metres away.

"I dunno, it must be, must be the babies powers, maybe they can control light and dark? I dunno. _Reece_!" As Paige finished talking, she held out her hand in front of her and called for Reece. His limp body appeared in a swirl of orbs in front of the two of them as Billie ran over. All of a sudden, the sound of shimmering orbs sounded again and Piper and Paige turned round to see Prue standing behind them looking rather proud of herself.

"Prue what are you doing here? It's too dangerous!" Piper cried just as Reece stirred, the force of Paige's light blasts had knocked him unconscious.

"No it's not, come on, the spell!" Prue said as she helped Piper pull Paige to her feet.

"Billie has it?" Paige said as they saw Billie helping Selina to contain the terrified woman, who was intent on running away.

Piper sighed and threw out her hands, the woman froze and Selina deactivated her forcefield and came charging over with Billie. The five of them stood there, Reece at their feet.

"All we need is Phoebe and we have a full set, kinda." Billie said jokingly, trying to lighten the mood.

However, Reece suddenly blinked out. The sharp noise made Paige jump. The girls turned round, their long hair flicking in unison. As their backs were turned, Reece blinked back in and plunged an athamae into Prue's back. She screamed, the pitch of the scream hurting Paige's ears as she turned round and stared Reece in the eyes, realising what had happened.

Their reaction times were very slow; it was as if time itself had slowed down. Piper spun round next, she and Paige gazing into Reece's eyes as they heard Billie and Selina scream and Prue fall to the floor.

Anger. That was what Paige felt first. Pure anger.

Not thinking about what she was doing, Paige drew her arm back and brought it swinging upwards in a very Prue-esque manner. Reece's eyes widened as he was catapulted into the air, sheathed in orbs, and hit the ground with a cataclysmic crash into the sand.

"So much for not having your powers." Piper muttered, shocked at Paige's telekinetic outburst. The sisters then turned towards Prue who was fitting on the floor.

"We need someone to heal her!" Piper said quickly turning round to see Reece getting back to his feet. Piper stared back at her big sister, her face was pale but her eyes were fixed, deep. It was if she was trying to tell them something.

As Paige and Piper knelt by Prue, Billie produced the vanquishing spell from her pocket and she and Selina read aloud.

"_We bring death, to another,  
destroy the soul of Billie's lover!"_

Billie and Selina watched as Reece groaned clutching at his head, it slowly turned to a violent shade of red, but then to their surprise returned to normal, Reece then conjured a shower of knives and sent them telekinetically flying at the women, panicking, Selina held up her hands and creating a force shield which rebounded the athamaes, some of them piercing Reece who screamed.

"Get us out of here!" Piper yelled as she and Paige were nursing Prue, tears forming in Piper's eyes as Prue carried on contorting.

"Paige, help me!" Billie said as she placed a hand on Piper's shoulder and held Selina's.

Paige nodded and screwed up her eyes, she glowed with orbs which slowly grew onto Prue's body while Billie glowed pink along with Selina and Piper, using her power of projection to transport them. They disappeared and Paige and Prue dissipated shortly afterwards.

They rematerialized in the hallway of the Manor where Reece had first attacked them this morning. Phoebe and Leo were standing there.

"We thought you would be back by now?" Phoebe said, not realising that Prue was bleeding to death on the floor.

Piper looked up desperately at Leo and then back down at Prue.

"Oh my god, Prue!" Phoebe said darting forwards, Billie and Selina stepped back away from her as the four sisters embraced on the floor.

"We need somebody to heal her; she isn't as strong as normal Whitelighter's." Piper said, looking up at Paige, a lone tear rolled down her cheek. She couldn't do anything to help, her healing power had gone.

Blood had begun to ooze out onto the laminate now as Prue's eyes closed. Whimpering, Piper stood up to hear a sharp sound and see Reece blinking in behind Billie, Selina and Leo. He jerked his arm and the three of them went soaring into the living room.

"Why, won't, you, just, die!" Piper raged, blasting Reece in between every word. He slumped against the wall that Prue had been blasted through so many years ago and Piper pulled Phoebe and Paige up from the ground.

"Spell." Paige called, holding her hand outwards. Paige could feel the power rise from her stomach, through her arm and into her outstretched hand. Her babies were proving to be an excellent power source. Then a crumpled sheet of note paper appeared in Paige's hand, having been orbed from inside Billie's jeans pocket.

"_We bring death, to another,  
Destroy the soul of Billie's lover!"_

As soon as the words had left Piper, Phoebe and Paige's lips there was an almighty explosion as Reece imploded sending bits of flesh flying everywhere, the chandelier rattled and glowed blue once more, shielding the sisters from flying bits of debris. Piper looked up at the chandelier in shock, what was happening?

Unbeknown to the sisters, miles away, in Paige's basement, the Book of Shadows front cover was glowing, the two leaves that represented Paige and Prue and The Second Prophecy scattered and another two appeared on the cover, bonding with the leaves representing Paige and Prue. Then the book began to flip onto a blank page near the back.

_Don't stop embracing one destiny just because another has begun. The Power of Three will return to thee. The Second Prophecy is nearly over, sooner than I expected._

_Grams x_

The magical words appeared on the page in black spirally writing. Grams was issuing a warning. She just hope her granddaughters received it in time...

"_... _so I left Billie with Paris,she'll be fine I guess." Prue said, taking another sip of her wine, and then putting it down on her coaster.

Piper never imagined she would every see this. The four of them around the table. Leo, Coop and Henry out drinking, and the sisters enjoying another of Piper's excellently cooked cuisines.

"Well that's a relief, but Prue we need to look out for her, now she's powerless as well." Paige began, her long dark hair falling in curls over her shoulders, her signature red lipstick applied perfectly to her lips.

"Hey! No magic talk at the table!" Phoebe quipped, smoothing down her salmon, silk dress.

"I swear that's mine." Paige muttered, eyeing Phoebe's cocktail dress.

"Hmm, might be, but anyway, you're not going to be able to fit into it now are you sweetie!"

Paige rolled her tongue sarcastically and Prue laughed, and then winced, placing her hand over her stomach, where the knife had pierced her ten days before.

"You okay honey?" Piper asked, standing up and making her way into the kitchen uncorking another bottle of red wine. She poured some in each of her three sister's glasses and then in her own. As she was about to take a sip her glass glowed with orbs and vanished out of her hands.

Piper looked up shocked at Paige, she watched as her wine glass rematerialized in front of Paige and then as she pushed both her and Piper's wine glasses in front of Prue and Phoebe.

"Babies don't like wine remember Piper!"

Prue stared at Piper confused;

"What?!"

Piper half-smiled and began to tell Prue the news of her pregnancy. She did still regret Leo letting it slip, she wasn't definite, and anyway, it was bad luck to tell anybody before twelve weeks, let alone two.

The sisters laughed and joked and enjoyed their meal, forgetting about the terror that was being thought up elsewhere. Laston wasn't going to grace their conversation tonight. They were Charmed, and dangerous.

**End of Episode**


	11. 115, finale - Driven to Insanity Part 2

**Super Witch  
Season One  
1.15  
Driven To Insanity Part 2.  
Season Finale**

Blue orbs reflected off the glass doors of the Halliwell Manor as Prue and Paige orbed in. There was an eerie silence around the dining room as Prue supported Paige towards the sofas and laid her down. She was bleeding heavily but she was still conscious.

"Prue! Where is everybody!?" Paige said, holding her stomach.

Prue didn't reply, but held her hands over Paige's face; the cut stopped bleeding and Paige sat up.

"Prue, where are Piper and Phoebe? They were supposed to wait for us here!" Paige exclaimed, worriedly.

"They've probably just gone looking for us back in L.A," Prue reassured a panicked Paige.

Paige stood up and felt her bump; she prayed to god that the fight with Laston hadn't harmed her babies.

Prue made her way towards the kitchen but Paige stood, looking at the top of the stairs. Something wasn't right. Something definitely wasn't right.

Paige then turned towards the door to the garage. She could hear something. She couldn't exactly figure out what was wrong but she knew that the answer was behind that door.

"Paige? Paige, what are you doing?" Prue asked, walking out of the kitchen with two mugs of coffee.

Paige didn't reply, but proceeded to open the door that led to the garage.

"Paige, remember, we still don't have our powers back until we destroy these, it's alright for you, at least you have your babies' power to tap into." She said, holding up the two golden wands that Laston had possessed for so many months.

Suddenly, completely out of the blue, the garage door exploded, bits of wood splintering, sending Paige careering backwards and landing on the sofa.

Prue dropped the two mugs of coffee, leaving them shattered on the floor as a figure emerged from the dust.

"You…" Prue and Paige said in unison.

Paige, Henry and Prue's house stood silent and still in the glow of fire simmering at the house next door. The street was a mess as a result of the demon attack. Selina's red Mercedes lay mangled and charred in the street as demons roamed around, unaware that their master had already been defeated.

Henry, Billie, Selina, Piper and Phoebe were sat around the dining table, with Piper pouring through the Book of Shadows.

"Do you think they'll have vanquished him by now?" Henry asked, standing up and starting to pace about the room.

"Well, the demons seem to have retreated, bearing in mind that Prue doesn't have her powers and Paige is seven months pregnant." Piper replied sceptically.

Selina then stood up and pulled her cell phone out of her pocket.

"Who are you calling?" Billie asked.

"Matt, I just wanna know if he's alright."

Selina held her phone to her ear but threw it away in disgust after she failed to hear a dialling tone.

"The phones are dead," Selina informed the rest of the group.

"I just hope Leo and the boys are safe at Magic School," Piper said, holding her head in her hands and putting one hand to her stomach. How had she ever justified bringing children into all this mess?

"Right, I can't stand it here any longer! I'm going to the Manor."

Billie stood up and Henry walked over to her.

"I'm coming too."

Selina looked at Billie and Henry. She contemplated whether it would be safer staying here or going to the Manor. Phoebe stood up and walked over to Billie, clearly stating that she wanted to go as well. However, just as the party prepared to vanish, the front doors, which were still barricaded shut with chairs and cabinets, started to rattle.

Piper rushed over and waved her hands at the glass windows on the oak doors. They shattered, showing the face of one of Laston's minions snaring at her. He thrust out his hands and a fireball erupted from his palm, blasting the doors open and sending Piper flying backwards into Henry, who toppled over.

Billie ran forward and waved her hand. The demon that had entered the house was catapulted into the door to the study. It collapsed under his weight, just as Henry grabbed a potion off of the table and threw it at the demon. He yelled as his face grew red and imploded, shattering the rest of the cabinet next to the study door.

"Let's go now," Henry yelled, as he ran towards Billie. The group of them held hands and all vanished in a glow of pink light.

Rubble fell from the roof of Laston's lair, burying the ashes of the once great demon in dusty rock. The darkness ended with a glow of red and orange hues as a demon flamed in. He looked in shock around the scene, fearing the worst, confirming what the rumours had said, that they were now fighting for nothing as their leader was dead.

The demon waved his hands and piles of rock levitated up and threw themselves against the wall. There were no remains of where Laston would have stood. Smiling to himself, he flamed out.

Piper, Phoebe, Selina, Billie and Henry appeared in the hallway of the Halliwell Manor. Piper walked over to the garage door which was off its hinges, with bricks and rubble lying around the hallway. The stairs were still creaking after the aftermath of the demon attack and the kitchen resembled a bombsite.

"Something's not right," Phoebe said, walking into the conservatory. The glass roof had caved in and the windows were either smashed or cracked.

Piper then noticed the shattered mugs of coffee on the floor; she bent down and pressed her fingers into the liquid.

"There still warm." Piper muttered, turning to her sister who looked at her, a grave look in her eyes.

Suddenly, there was a glow of red and orange and a colossal explosion. Selina screamed and held up her hands as a blue energy shield covered her, Billie and Henry. Piper and Phoebe weren't so lucky and were blasted backwards. Phoebe flew into the heap of broken wood where the conservatory chairs had once laid. Piper flew back, crashing into the wall and breaking through the wood – landing similarly to how her sister had so many years ago.

As the force field dissipated, Billie looked up and saw three demons emerging from the garage, she drew back her arm and brought it swinging through the air, the demons were lifted off their feet as if by invisible wires and propelled down the hallway, sailing over the broken bits of wood and rubble that had littered the Manor after the demon attack hours before. Henry dived behind one of the sofas as a fireball came hurtling his way. Selina then created a concentrated ball of energy and threw it at two of the demons. It hit them and they flew back, imploding on impact.

Phoebe pulled herself off of the broken bits of wood and stood up, running at one of the demons. She levitated upwards and came crashing down on one of them, just as Billie waved her hand at a kitchen knife lying on the floor of the smashed kitchen. It plunged into a demon and he imploded too. Now there were only two left and they ran into the garage. Selina and Billie followed as Phoebe helped Piper up.

The sight which met Billie and Selina's eyes was enough to make anyone scream. Selina's scream pierced Cruise's ears and he lunged for her, taking her to the floor.

Paris, Prue and Paige were bound and gagged in the seats of the silver BMW. Paige seemed to be breathing heavily and trying to rub her huge baby bump.

"Cruise! What are you doing?!" Billie screamed at him, tears streaming from her eyes.

Cruise's eyes were blank and emotionless as he stepped towards the driver's side of the car. Selina held up her hand to attack Cruise but a demon grabbed it and held both of them behind her back.

Billie squinted her eyes at him and he staggered back slightly, laughing manically.

"You think you can stop me now, when I have nearly the entire underworld on my side?"

"What have you got to gain Cruise? You got dumped like millions of men around the world! Can't you just deal with it like a normal person?!" Selina yelled at him as he stepped into the car. As he sat down, he picked up a gold wand from the dashboard and pointed it at Selina. She flew backwards, hitting the garage wall. Cruise then turned around to smile at Prue.

"Thanks Prue," he grinned.

"Paris, use your powers?!" Billie cried from the demon's grasp.

Paris was crying and Paige was panting, clearly in a state of panic and shock. Cruise then turned on the radio.

_**A/N: Song: Requiem for a Dream plays throughout this scene, it begins on the radio but is seen playing through every scene.**_

"You use to love this one Paris. I never had you down for the classical scene." Cruise smiled cruelly as he turned to her.

Suddenly, there was a bang and Piper emerged from the doorframe. She saw Cruise and waved her hands at him. The driver's window shattered and glass rained down on him. Then Piper noticed the wands on the dashboard.

"_After we've destroyed Laston, all we need to do is get rid of these and our powers will be restored..."_

Piper remembered Paige's words and waved her hands at the wands. There was an explosion inside the car, knocking Cruise back in his seat. He growled at her and started the engine, just as Piper was pounced upon by the demons.

"Enjoy the ride, girls!"

The tires screeched and the BMW burst out of the garage doors, turning sharply out of the driveway. Selina then overpowered the demon that was holding her captive and dashed towards Piper's blue Jeep. She heard Phoebe and Henry following her out of the front doors of the manor. Piper then reached the car and clambered into the driver's side, starting the engine just as Henry got into the passenger seat and Phoebe, Selina and Billie piled in the back. Piper slammed her foot down on the accelerator and chased after Cruise.

Cruise turned the radio up and turned round to Paris, who sat in the passenger seat.

"I loved you, so much, and after almost five years together, you throw that away," Cruise bellowed, driving manically.

Paris's tears slid down her cheeks as she struggled against the rope binding her hands behind her back.

"Answer me!" Cruise yelled.

In his anger, the car had drifted over to the other side of the road and Cruise spun the steering wheel to avoid crashing into an oncoming truck. Paige's eyes grew with fear as she saw the speedometer hit 100mph.

The two golden wands rattling around on the dashboard then fell to the floor with a clatter at Paris' feet. Cruise didn't seem to notice but Prue did and she was hastily thinking of a plan to overpower the deranged man that had locked her up in the back of his car and was surely not afraid of drawing blood.

But then again, magic was heightened on Halloween...

In Piper's Jeep, Henry was crying. He could never bring himself to live if anything happened to Paige or his unborn child. Phoebe was talking on her phone to Coop and Leo who had just driven the demons out of the manor.

"How are the kids?" Piper yelled back to Phoebe so she could ask the question to Leo.

"He says there fine, Magic School wasn't attacked," Phoebe shouted back. Piper was now following the BMW down side roads, heading for the bay.

Back in the BMW, Prue had been attempting to squint her eyes at the wands. The adrenaline wasn't pumping through her like when she had been fighting Laston. She was consumed by fear instead. The adrenaline had acted as a power boost that her allowed her to fling Laston and defect his orb ball, but now everytime she squinted her eyes, the wands merely twitched. She turned to Paige, whose cheeks were red raw from tears, her mouth dry from chewing on the rag that was gagging her, and then Prue had an idea. Use the power of the Halliwell line. Use the power of her unborn nieces. If Paige could, why couldn't she? Prue shuffled round slightly and placed her tied up hands onto Paige's baby bump. Paige narrowed her eyes, surprised by Prue's move but she let Prue rest her hands there, breathing heavily. Prue felt a strange sensation, as if she could feel the power being channelled from her nieces into her. Then she snapped open her eyes and squinted them at the wands. They shot into Prue's lap, thankfully unknown to Cruise. Paige grabbed one with her hands tied behind her back and then untied the ropes binding her, telekinetically. Cruise was still ranting at Paris, who was crying heavily. Paige's hands were freed and she undid Prue's ropes by hand. She then slowly removed the rag that had been shoved in her mouth.

Cruise glanced in the mirror and spun round to see Prue dive at him. He fell backwards, hitting his head on the steering wheel and the car swerved dangerously close to the weak barrier. The absence of their seatbelts made the fight so much easier, yet so much more dangerous. They were driving along cliff roads now and there was a big drop into the bay if the car swerved off the cliff. Prue was punching Cruise and the car scraped the side of the cliff. Paige screamed and dived forward, undoing Paris' ropes and ripping the rag from her mouth.

"Cruise! Stop the car now! You're not yourself, it's Laston, he's brainwashed you," Paris screamed with him as the three women struggled to gain control of the vehicle which was swerving dangerously from side to side.

Back in the Jeep, Piper, Phoebe, Henry, Selina and Billie were watching the situation unfold as they stayed hot on the cars tail.

"They're gonna crash! The road cuts off there," Phoebe screamed as the BMW got closer and closer to the wooden barrier leading to a 100ft drop.

"Piper can you not freeze them?!" Billie cried, a look of desperation on her face.

Piper then wound down her window, keeping one hand on the steering wheel and thrust her hand out of the window. Nothing happened and she prompted Henry to take the wheel. With her hair rippling in the wind, Piper sat on the window ledge, aimed and thrust her hands out in front of her. The car in front of Cruise's froze dead in it's tracks, and luckily, Cruise managed to swerve to avoid the frozen car, with Henry mirroring him.

"They keep moving! I can't aim properly!" Piper cried as she slid back down into the driver's seat and clicked her seatbelt back into place.

"Oh my god," Phoebe began, suddenly experiencing some déjà vu.

"What?" Henry said spinning his head round.

"My premonition. I had a premonition months ago, I, I can't remember it all properly." Phoebe screwed up her eyes, struggling to remember the premonition she had received that night in P3.

"What was it Phoebs?!" Piper called from the driver's seat, struggling to keep on the tail of the BMW.

"It was of now, the car, Cruise and Paris were struggling and then, oh my god, Piper! They're gonna go off the road!" Phoebe screamed, rising up in her seat.

_**A/N: The song reaches its peak as they near the cliff edge.**_

Cruise was putting up a good fight, he threw Paris off of him and she fell backwards into the passenger door which burst open. She screamed and clung onto the handle with all her might as her legs started to dangle from the car. The occupants of Piper's jeep gasped in horror as they saw Paris' body protruding from the door.

"Right, I'm gonna go get them," Billie said decisively as she screwed up her eyes and vanished in a pink glow.

She then reappeared in the back seat of the BMW.

"Billie?!" Paige yelled as she slumped back in her seat breathing heavily holding her baby bump. "Billie! Help, I think, I think..." Paige tried to say as she stared out the windscreen. The barrier was less than 30ft away and she screamed in unison with Billie, Paris and Prue.

"I love you!" Cruise bellowed as the car smashed through the barrier, sailing through the air like a space shuttle. It all seemed to go in slow motion for Prue. First she saw the scene outside the windscreen of an abandoned boathouse and the distant outline of the Golden Gate Bridge in the background. Then she saw the look of terror on Paris' face and the look of confusion on Billie's. Then she heard a rushing sound as Billie opened the back door. There was then a smash as the car shattered the wooden roof of the boathouse and she heard two screams and thuds. Then there was another shatter as the car broke through the wooden floor and into the icy depths of the bay...

_**A/N: Music stops abruptly**_

Piper braked hard when she saw the edge of the cliff fast approaching and swerved, trying desperately to get down the small winding path to the boathouse. However, the Jeep swerved and started to roll down the path. Piper screamed and Henry threw himself onto her, to shield her from the breaking glass and twisted bits of metal. The car then stopped rolling at the bottom of the path and Piper and Henry got out of the mangled wreck of the car, running full pelt to the boathouse.

The sight that met their eyes was sickening. Billie and Paige were lying motionless on the cold, wet, wooden floor of the boathouse and there was a huge hole where the car had smashed through into the bay. As Piper and Henry ran forwards towards Paige, they noticed a few blue orbs returning slowly to her body. She must have attempted to orb out.

"Oh my god, honey," Henry said, breaking down at seeing his wife in so much pain.

"Henry, my, my... my waters have broken," Paige cried, as she cradled her unborn babies.

"We've got to get you to the hospital," Henry said, trying to pick her up. She screamed in pain so Henry took out his cell phone and dialled 911. By this time, Phoebe and Selina had gotten out of the car and ran to the hole in the floor where they could see a shadowy figure, which was the car. Piper took off her jacket and threw it aside.

"Piper what are you do..." Phoebe began as Piper dived into the freezing cold water.

_**A/N: ? starts to play **_

It was like Piper had entered another world, the water was completely silent and all she was focused on was getting her sister and her friend out of that car. She swam over to the car which had hit the bottom of the bay and saw Prue struggling with Cruise still, Paris had passed out. Piper wouldn't have been worried if Prue had been a true Whitelighter but she had her witch powers which still meant she could die in many other ways than being killed by a Darklighter. Piper saw Prue grab the two golden wands that were floating above her head and point them both at Cruise who had hold of her leg. Air bubbles flew at him and he floated backwards slowly, gracefully hitting the door which burst open. Although the blow looked harmless, Piper knew that it must have hurt as Cruise had been knocked unconscious. Piper then grabbed Paris's hand and together with Prue they made their way to the surface. As there heads broke the surface of the water, they both gasped for air which filled their lungs. Prue thought it tasted wonderful, having been deprived of it for longer than she had ever wanted to be. That was one of her worst fears and she had overcome it, yet again.

The ambulance had arrived and paramedics were carrying Paige into it on a stretcher, while she writhed and screamed in pain.

"Was there anybody else in the car?" A paramedic shouted at Prue and Piper. They paused for a moment and then Prue yelled.

"Yeah, yeah Cruise is down there."

Prue then heard a sob and turned round to see Selina standing there with Phoebe comforting her while she saw Billie and Paris's limp bodies lying on the wooden boards. Two paramedics were heaving Billie's body onto a stretcher, a gas mask over her face. Paris however was just lying there, a third paramedic had just stood up after examining Paris's head. He pulled out a radio and muttered some words into it, then knelt down next to Paris.

The sight of Paris made Prue sob. She was lying there shaking; her eyes wide open and blood pouring from her head. Prue sat down next to her and put her head into her lap, pulling her into a hug.

"Come on honey, everything is gonna be fine."

Paris' mouth moved but no sound came out; she started to cry too as Prue sobbed harder and harder over Paris' dying body.

Prue then looked up to the paramedics, standing there, looking at them with great remorse on there faces.

"Well don't just stand there, do something! Don't let her die!" Prue's scream pierced the cold air, shattering it like glass. Prue knew there was nothing anyone could do as she watched Paris shake, while lying on her lap.

"We can't move her, she has serious head injuries, we're awaiting back-up." A female paramedic spoke softly, knowing full well, that it would be too late.

"She doesn't have anyone, all her family are dead," Prue croaked, choking on her tears. "She was like a daughter to me," Prue balled, burying her face in Paris's golden brown hair.

Paris then groaned and Prue stared into her face, their eyes met, transfixed by the likeness of the pair, the orphan and the dead spinster.

"Mom," Paris muttered.

Prue gave a shocked cry, just as Paris's eyes began to close.

Prue then felt the warmth of Paris's body against her skin fade; she was going cold as her face turned blue. Piper then walked over to Prue and put her hand on her shoulder.

Paris' eyes were fixed on Prue; she hadn't said anything but Prue got a lot from the stare. It said a thousand words. The thousand words which basically said, 'I love you.'

Paris's head then became limp and her eyes glazed over, the life in her had faded away, leaving a slab of skin and bones in Prue's arms. Prue didn't want to let go though, because if she let go, she could never go back.

Prue then heard Paige's screams as if they were a mile away, how could other things be going on in the world when Paris was dead?

_**Nothing apart from the music can now be heard.**_

'_If there is one thing I have learned from being allowed back onto this planet, it is that everything happens for a reason, however painful and heartbreaking that reason may be. There are the good reasons, then there are the bad reasons, the reasons that can tear open your heart and suck out all the love you have for anything...'_

"You're girls are here Mrs. Matthews."

Paige's face was drained, blood-stained, yet her expression was one of ecstasy. The midwife produced two, tiny baby girls and handed them too Henry, who handed them too Paige. They were flailing and screaming, and they were tiny. Miniscule. Paige began to cry, they weren't supposed to be here yet. They were due around Christmas, not Halloween! Paige didn't even notice one of the midwives cutting her umbilical cord as she watched her twins. Henry's face was overwhelmed with joy.

"I'm afraid I'll need to check your babies Paige," the midwife said as she prepped equipment, "they're seven weeks early Paige I'm sure you have been briefed on the procedure."

Henry watched with slight disappointment at his two bundles of joy, they were bright red, bald and screaming, their little fists hitting Paige's chest with such force for supposed 'premature' babies. Suddenly, a golden light radiated from the little girls.

Henry and Paige looked at each other,

"What are they doing?" Henry whispered, checking the midwife's back was still turned.

"I, I think they're healing themselves." Paige said her mouth agape. Along with the golden light, blue swirling orbs surrounded the girls.

'_If you really believe in something, then it will most likely come true. That was the case of Paige's twin girls. They were a medical miracle. They were a magical miracle as well. Doctors had never seen premature twins in such perfect condition. They were let out of hospital two weeks after their birth. October 31__st__. Halloween. Born on the most magical day of the year. They were going to be powerful someday. Considering they had survived, shootings, demon attacks and car accidents they were pretty damned cute and healthy. I've never been so attached to two things more in my entire life...'_

Paige was stood with her baby girls in her arms, Henry was stood next to her.

"We finally decided." Paige smiled, her pale skin had acquired a rosy look. The look of motherhood.

"Decided on what?" Piper asked, her nasally tone shining through in her voice as she, Paige, Prue and Phoebe sat in the conservatory of the Manor. The sun was shining through as the twins led in the playpen, Chris was playing with his toys a few feet away and Wyatt was led on Piper's lap asleep, he had tired himself out by playing with Chris this morning. Paige sat with her feet up on one sofa, Phoebe sat hugging a cushion next to her while Prue sat next to Piper, running her hands through Wyatt's thick blonde hair.

"Their names." Paige smiled again, looking fondly over at her daughters.

"Go on." Phoebe ushered Paige, prodding her with her foot.

"Pippa," Paige began.

"Pippa?" Piper asked, smiling, out of all the 'P' names she had thought of when she thought she was expecting a daughter, she had never thought of Pippa.

"Yeah, I wanted something a bit original, modern, and it's a variation of Piper." Paige said, as Piper blushed slightly.

"Why on earth would you want to name one of your girls after me Paige?" Piper said, smirking.

"It's a token of my appreciation. For being my big sister. Protecting me, even when I didn't want to be protected. And for showing me how to love and how to be a sister. Pippa Helen Mitchell. Helen after Mom." Paige finished and watched as a tear formed in Piper's eye. Underneath the hard exterior, the sisters knew that the vulnerable, panicky Piper was still there somewhere. Piper reached over, trying not to wake Wyatt who was still asleep on her lap and clasped Paige's hand. After she released it, Paige turned and stared at Prue.

"And Prudence Paris Mitchell," Paige said, staring at her other daughter, they were both identical, but Pippa had slightly lighter hair than little Prue. Adult Prue however opened her mouth in shock and stared at Paige, a look of gratitude and surprise on her face.

"Oh Paige, really?" Prue gasped.

"Prue, because I never ever thought I would ever get to meet you. You were always this mystical figure, this Super Witch, this great sister that Piper and Phoebe talked about, and I use to dream of moments like this. The four of us, sitting here, sisters. I've known you for five months. And these have been the most amazing months, spending time with you and getting to know what I've missed. I want my daughter to grow up head-strong, smart, classy and brave. Paris, because when one door closes another one opens, another lesson I have learnt recently, and Paris was an inspiration to all young witches. A rough diamond. Prue and Pippa Mitchell. I like that."

Prue stood up from the sofa she was sharing with Piper, leant down and kissed Paige on the forehead, pulling her into a tight hug.

"I have something I wanna say as well," Piper began, still running her manicured fingers through Wyatt's hair.

Phoebe and Paige looked up, interested; Prue turned her head to face her sister.

"I've decided to sell the club." Piper said, flicking her hair behind her head.

"What?! Why?" Phoebe and Paige said in unison.

"Because no matter how amazing it was, and still is, it wasn't and never will be my dream. I want to run my own restaurant, and with a third little one on the way," Piper broke off and massaged her hand over her stomach, "I want to get it up and running before I'm tied down with the baby, and now Wyatt is school and magic school and Chris is in nursery, I feel like it's finally the right time."

'_I was so touched to have one of Paige's twins named after me, and I'm sure Paris would have been honoured too. I still really miss her and I can't believe after all the good that we have done together over these past months seems to have gone with such a stupid man's incapability to let go...'_

"A tragic loss of such a young life is a tragedy that should never happen, sadly it does and we are here today to pay our respects to Paris."

The priest then held out a box of ashes to scatter on to Paris's coffin and extended them to Prue and Billie, whose left arm was in a sling, they took a handful each and threw them into the dug out hole. They landed on the golden plate bearing a message:

Paris Mary Turner

2nd June 1986 – 31st October 2007

You Never Know How Strong You Are, Until Being Strong Is The Only Choice You Have...

'_The true words of Paris herself, I think that was her favourite quote. After her funeral we all went back to the manor. It seemed strange being back, I'd spent a lot of time there over the past five months but it was still strange and I had made my decision. I wasn't cut out for Whitelighter life, even after six years of intense training I couldn't do it, I'd lost my first charge after growing so close to her and my time was up. Death is inevitable, it happens to everybody, why should I be any different? If Paris can't get a second shot at life, then what use am I to anybody? I'd already lived my life, whatever bad things happened all the good times made up for it. And it was 37 years. 37 years ago I had been born into this nasty, wicked, cruel world that we live in today. I wasted my life fawning over men and worrying about jobs, when the real reason I was given my second chance was to learn the most valuable lesson of all. To Love. You see I had never really known love, to love a child. To love somebody, you never expected too. I had experienced my fair share of romances with men but that was completely different. On my short stint back on earth I had loved a new sister. Loved my nieces and nephews and most of all, most of all I had loved Paris. And I would have given anything to have her back, she had grown up an orphan and had never experienced that love, that warm feeling when you are embraced by a parent. I shocked myself really, most of the time she had just been a charge. The wild girl that I had to look out for and protect, but I soon realised that I was the only one that looked out like a parent should. I wanted to give her that love, but it was snatched away from me at the last moment. That last moment, the moment where the world stopped spinning and time stood still as I watched Paris Turner die in my arms. And that's when I realised, I can't do this, I can't spend eternity watching people I care about die in front of me. And that is when I made my decision, the decision that was the hardest one anybody could ever make... '_

Prue was stood in Heaven with the Elders, accompanied by Paige, Henry, Piper, Phoebe, Leo and little Paris and Prue.

"It's time for me to leave," Prue said, hugging her three sisters in one go.

"Prue, I've only known you for six months but I feel like I've known you forever," Paige began, but Prue stopped her.

"Shh, don't get all sentimental on me," she said, fighting back tears, "I'm just glad I got a chance to meet you, and my gorgeous little nieces," she added, playing with Paris' fingers.

She then gave Paige a tight hug, she didn't want to let go but then felt Piper, Phoebe, Leo and Henry join the hug.

"I'll come back, when you're ready, I'll come back like Grams and Mom do. I won't be gone for long, just long enough for you to get on with your lives. Make them worth it. My beautiful sisters. Prue stroked Phoebe's hair as she hugged them all tightly again.

Sandra looked on, smiling – Odin with a blank expression – as the family embraced each other, the love was radiating off of them as they said goodbye to Prue.

Prue then let go and Odin waved his hand at her, she started to glow with blue orbs shimmering in the white light.

Her sisters, brothers-in-law and nieces watched as her face faded away into the orbs and she rose, slowly, towards the ceiling, dissipating into the light. Her face was still visible within the orbs, she watched her sisters as they cried, and watched Henry give her a friendly wink as he slowly rocked baby Prue and Pippa in his arms.

"Whenever you need me, I'll be there. The Power of Three will set you free. I love you." Prue's voice seemed distant and echoey as her orb-consumed body rose upwards, slowly fading until there was nothing left.

Piper, Phoebe and Paige looked at the spot where their sister had just vanished and looked over at Odin and Sandra who nodded and orbed out themselves.

"This isn't like last time." Piper said, turning towards Phoebe and Paige, holding their hands in hers.

"She is at peace now, and so are we. She'll be back to visit."

"How do you know?" Phoebe asked, the tears had made her seem almost like a child again.

Piper smiled at her younger sisters and spoke again.

"Because she chose to leave us. She knows that we can cope by ourselves."

The sisters embraced, with Henry, Leo and the twins joining in. As the Halliwell's stood in the vastness of Heaven, a sparkly blue light surrounded them and they disappeared.

'_And I was gone; I had no purpose anymore. I wasn't part of the Power of Three. I wasn't Charmed. I was brought back to Earth to learn a final lesson. To love. A lot can happen in six months, people are born, people die, people discover their destiny's but some people can change their life forever, some people can have their life altered in a split second. Grams had already told me that things were different now, I could be summoned if needed like she and Mom could. But somehow, I knew I would only come face-to-face with my sisters sparingly. They had another destiny to fulfil. And that is why I chose to leave. I had fulfilled my destiny, the Second Prophecy was complete, my family had finally said goodbye to me, Prudence Patricia Halliwell, daughter, sister, aunt and most of all. The Super Witch.'_

**(? finishes playing)**

The cold wind whipped the windscreen as Paige's lime green VW Bug pulled up outside the Halliwell Manor.

Henry stepped out of the driver's side whilst Paige, dressed rather casually opened the passenger door and made her way round to the back door, opened it and pulled out two car seats carrying Prue and Pippa. Both of their heads covered in thick brown locks, both dressed in red and green dresses with decorative reindeers imprinted on their chests. Their tiny feet kicking and flailing as Paige handed the car seats over to Henry who made his way up the stone steps to the great oak doors and let himself into the Manor. Paige shut the back door and walked round the trunk of her car, being careful not to stain her Ugg boots by treading in puddles. She clicked the button and the trunk opened, revealing bags upon bags of Christmas presents, some labelled to Piper, some labelled to Phoebe, whilst most of the bags were labelled to either: Wyatt, Chris, Prue and Pippa. She picked up two heavy bags and quickly realised it would take at least four trips to transport them all inside, as Paige tried to hook a third bag onto her finger, she dropped a shiny red bag, decked with cartoon snowmen and reindeers.

"Shoot!" Paige muttered. She looked around; evening was setting in now and the dark sky made Prescott Street look even darker. There was nobody around.

"Bags!" Paige whispered and the bags filled with presents glowed with blue orbs, Paige then pointed her hand towards the Manor, indicating the presents to orb inside the house. As they orbed out, Paige closed the boot and walked up the stairs and into the Manor. As she entered the hallway, she smiled at the brightly decorated house. A huge Christmas tree stood next to the banister at the bottom of the stairs, it had obviously been decorated by Wyatt and Chris, there was tinsel strewn everywhere and baubles hung willy-nilly on different branches. In fact, they had all decorated it, Henry had managed to buy the last one from someone he knew at work and they had decorated it weeks ago.

"Did you orb the bags in here honey?" The recognizable voice of Piper sounded. Paige looked up to see her sister on a step-ladder on the staircase, hanging another photo to the collection of Halliwell family photos that covered the wall.

"What are you hanging up?" Paige said, moving away from the Christmas tree and up the few steps to where Piper was stood on the step-ladder.

As Paige was about to take the picture from Piper's hands, she heard a thunder of footsteps and a giggling Wyatt came storming down the hallway, closely followed by Henry who was laughing hysterically.

"Henry! Don't get Wyatt all hyper now, he won't sleep for Santa tonight!" Paige smiled at her husband, he was like a big kid.

"Yeah Henry, he gets excited enough on Christmas Eve as it is!" Piper laughed, smiling at her brother-in-law. She had a soft spot for Henry, he was great with the kids.

"I know, I know. Hey Paige, did I leave my wallet in the car?" Henry asked, as Wyatt collapsed on the sofa in the living room.

"I think so." Paige replied.

Henry groaned and jogged lightly to the door, swinging it open and out into the street, leaving it slightly ajar. Paige didn't notice and turned back to Piper.

"I was hanging up this." Piper said, giving a sentimental look to Paige and handing over a golden framed photo. The photo was a high quality photo of Prue, Piper, Phoebe, Paige and the twins. It had been taken in the conservatory a few weeks after Prue and Pippa had been born. They were crammed onto one of the sofa's, they were arranged in age order, with Prue on the left and Paige on the right, with baby Prue resting on older Prue's lap and Pippa resting on Paige's lap, seemingly framing the sisters. All four of them beamed up at Piper and Paige who studied the photograph.

"It's beautiful." Paige smiled, taking the photo from Piper and hanging it on the nail on the wall. She stepped back off the step-ladder and stood back with Piper. Piper but a warm hand on her shoulder and Paige touched it.

"Come through to the kitchen? I've baked cookies." Piper said, manoeuvring past Paige and down the carpeted stairs into the kitchen. Paige continued to stare at the photo as Henry entered the Manor again and went straight through to the kitchen. Paige then followed, but as she set foot on the laminate of the hallway, she turned back and noticed that Henry had left the front doors open. Smiling, she looked up at the photo, which seemed to take pride of place in the midst of all the family photos. Paige then looked back at the door; she then raised her arm and flicked her wrist. The door glowed briefly with a blue orbs before swinging telekinetically shut.

Prophecy over or not, Paige Matthews was a Super Witch. Her new life was beginning, and her old one was continuing. Charmed, once more.

**End of Episode**

**End of Series**


End file.
